


Buds and Roses

by Nachsie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannabis, Forced Bonding, Impregnation, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, Nerd Dean, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Punk Castiel, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, forced mating, gordon alpha, gordon is NOT endgame, happy ending eventually, smoking cannabis, underage smoking cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old prince Dean Winchester is just trying to live a normal high school life before he has to  produce an heir with a neighboring kingdoms son, Castiel when he official turns eighteen. Already soul mated since they were children to ensure the match,  Dean thinks he's got his whole life in order till Castiel shows up at his school out of the blue bring a shit load of personal baggage. With Dean's whole world unraveling, he's not sure he's strong enough to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mamo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Dean**

 

 

 

 

 

Leaning back onto his blue sheets, he took a roll to his lips. He stared at the fake cheap glow in the dark stars that covered the older teen’s lived in bedroom ceiling. He sucked in the sweet taste of cannabis, filling his lungs full with air before he let it go and watched the smoke slowly fade to nothingness in his room.

After a long day it was nice to enjoy this in the wee hours of the morning. When the whole world was asleep, him in the process of being so tired he couldn't function and being so awake he couldn't process.

This was his bliss, his time, when the world was gone and Dean was truly happy.

 Dean pushed up his glasses as he panted over the toilet he just had his head shoved into. Gripping the toilet as the toilet water dripped down his face, the laughter of Uriel and Alastair enjoying their victory was high. Dean looked back lightly to watch them retreating out of the bathroom, before he picked himself off the floor.

Dean pushed open the door to the bathroom, coughing as he glanced around. The halls were empty as Dean pulled his bag over his shoulder. Dean shook at the cold feeling of the dirty water on his skin, rubbing a star pendant on his neck that soothed him. He always rubbed it when he needed comfort. Dean wiped his tears, sniffed as he moved to his locker. Putting in the combo, he pulled it open.

Water continued to drip from his hair, as he took off his glasses, setting them on a book in his locker. He collected the towel he had kept in his locker for this reason alone. Dean sniffed, his nose burned from the intruding water from earlier. Taking the hand towel, he slowly slid it over his wet skin.

He slowly moved it over his skin, his mind elsewhere as he stopped softly. His hands moved to the pendant on his neck, rubbing it slowly with a soft breath. He used one hand continuing to dry himself before tossing the towel back into his locker. He grabbed for his glasses, sliding them on, he no longer dripped but instead was damp. He stood quietly, his face cold, dark, almost unreadable as he angrily slammed his locker so hard it indented inward at the force as if hulk himself punched it.

A lighter lit right next to Dean. His cold green eyes turned towards the person who brought the lighter close to their face lighting a cigarette. They flipped the lighter closed, taking a deep drag before blowing out. Dean's eyes scanned the black boots, skinny jeans and the black leather jacket of the typically dressed punk rocker. He took note of the obvious disregard for smoking in school property, as his eyes ran up the tattoos, bulky body and piercing. Green eyes met the blue ones.

"Careful. That's not the strength of an omega. Now is it?" The punk smirked glancing the scrawny, shorter and thin teen up and down amused. "You're lucky, if anyone else saw that. They might know you only play an offensive stereotypical omega on TV."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked rudely.

"...You know you haven't changed one bit since I first saw you. I expected a Cinderella turn around." The punk reached fingers out sliding them along the edge of Dean's face. "You know, ugly duckling to swan thing-" Dean smacked his hand away, pushing up his glasses on his face.

"Are you done, Castiel?" Dean snapped waving the smoke away from his face as he watched Castiel take a drag. "I have better things to do than be insulted."

"You shouldn't be rude to new students. It’s seriously a turn off." Castiel smirked as Dean grew angry.

"No. You can't be here!" Dean snapped.

"Sorry, toots. I got kicked out of my last three, and this is my last option. My parents think my mate will take my wild spirit," Castiel rolled his eyes at the notion, "plus...I missed you..." Dean was taken aback by the softness of his voice, looking away his aura calmed. "I know you missed me too."

Castiel's eyes trailed the rubbed raw metal pendant that had the letters carved on the front rendered unreadable after years of rubbing. Dean instantly moved to rub it softly as Castiel smiled softly at his unconscious action. He watched Dean's eyes trail to his bare neck, with slight concern but Castiel moved his bed head hair, revealing an angel wing earring.

"You turned our bond symbol into an earring?" Dean mumbled as Dean slowly reached out to touch it. Castiel was taken off guard by the touch, but his body leaned into it. Dean didn't pull away as Castiel's face nuzzled his hand. Castiel's hand covered Dean's holding it there.

"It kept getting caught on my clothes. I didn't want to break the only piece I have of our bond or my mate." Castiel stated as Dean felt him move closer, but Dean made no effort to move away. They were only children when they were arranged to be mated. Five and six years old. Of course the traditional ways of sex and marking ones mate were out of the question. Since status and maturity were hugely stacked against them, they had exchanged the pieces of jewelry they had worn since birth and the ceremony to mate their souls made them connected. Leaving the physical and not so physical symbol of them, a symbol of their soul and being. Dean was given a star; Castiel was given an angel wing.

Since the ceremony, they hadn't seen or interacted with each other. But... the feeling of missing half of your being... of missing someone you didn't know... just touching the symbol of their bond made it so much easier on them both.

Dean didn't realize when it happened but when he realized Castiel had Dean softly pressed against the lockers. Dean looked up from the floor he had realized he was looking at.

"My beautiful omega." Castiel breathed sliding a hand over Dean's damp cheeks. His eyes met Castiel's as for a moment Dean fancied the idea of kissing him. The idea of his mate, tenderly holding him, making him feel at easy. When Castiel had lowered himself to kiss Dean, Dean lightly turned his head away.

"You don't even know me." Dean breathed. "This is just our connection. Our biology telling us to love each other...one day we will unite the kingdom and produce an heir but we still have high school...and till then since it isn't obvious you'd probably be better off here pretending I don't exist like everyone else." Castiel pulled back as the bell rang, people walked the halls buzzing around them. Looking around, Castiel took a drag of his cigarette, turning to look at Dean but Dean was gone. Castiel stared at the empty spot his mate once occupied blowing out the smoke from his lungs.

_______________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean pushed up his glasses as he walked down the steps, heading towards classroom 1D. He walked quickly, as he pulled open the class door. The familiar teacher looked up while taking off his reading glasses.

"Judging by your obvious demeanor, I assume Castiel found you." The teacher rubbed his temples ready for the verbal communications to follow.

"You didn't you tell me he was coming? Why did you let him?!" Dean frowned. "You are my older brother, Sam. You should have had my back."

"Castiel's trouble. You aren't trouble. Of course his family wants him close to his mate. Just being near him should tone him down. Alphas are more aggressive and out of control without their mates close. They hope having you close will be enough. Maybe enough for him to actually attempt to graduate." Sam sighed. "Plus you two are at an age where heat’s needs should be met." Sam hinted awkwardly.

"Are you hinting I have sex and get knocked up with a stranger?" Dean crossed his arms.

"He's not a stranger. He's your mate." Sam scratched under his chin.

"I met him once when I was five. We were soul bound mated and then we were whisked back to our own countries." Dean stated. "He's a stranger."

"Dean." Sam sighed.

"Look, this affects me too! How do you think it feels wanting to kiss someone, be held by a stranger?" Dean snapped. "But I was promised till my eighteenth birthday a normal life and I intend to have it." Dean stormed out as Sam sighed rubbing his temples harder.

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean walked quickly, trying to be invisible. Invisible. Dean had never to tried to do that. It was like he never existed to be invisible in the first place. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder as someone yanked his shoulders close.

"Deano!" Dean recognized the owner of the voice as a senior classmate, Gabriel Montoya. An alpha in his own right, Gabriel was one of those sort of popular kids whom everyone liked. He could easily move throughout the groups, never hanging in one particular group. He looked more like an eighty’s reject then anything. Gabriel pushed his glasses onto his head. "What's up, my main man?"

Dean pulled off his backpack. Digging through it Dean handed Gabriel two books and a notebook.

"All of your homework for the next three weeks." Dean stated as Gabriel gladly accepted the homework.

"Sweet, man, hey, you didn't-" Gabriel started.

"You should get a b minus on all those." Dean stated as Gabriel smiled. "I got a couple wrong on purpose."

"My man!" Gabriel smiled happily as he dug one of his hands into his pocket and patted Dean's chest with the other. A small rolled up ziplock bag in the hand he patted him with. "Your payment as always. Even added a few more nugs for your awesomeness."

Dean scrambled to hide the bag, shoving it into his bag. Frowning at Gabriel's obvious disregard for hiding something Dean tried to keep private.

"So, I got the piece you wanted." Gabriel continued following Dean still holding his arm around him. "Glass pipe that looks like a starry night. Nice piece my friend. Made sure my friend took extra care since I consider you a friend."

"You consider everyone your friend." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You're a friend worth having." Gabriel stated. "Listen, I'm looking for about hundred for the piece."

"Hundred? Gabriel, I only have sixty." Dean sighed.

"Fortunately for you, I am willing to cut that in half." Gabriel smiled, as Dean gave him a suspicious look.

"What’s the catch?" Dean asked.

"Just got to be my go to information on your brother." Gabriel mumbled.

"Seriously, you still got a crush on him?" Dean scoffed.

"That's between me and Mr. Winchester." Gabriel brushed it off. "Is it a deal or not?"

"Okay." Dean stated handing him some money, as Gabriel pulled out a decent sized bag. Taking it carefully Dean slid it into his case.

"Don't want to check out the goods Winchester?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll check it out when I get home. Some of us actually don't like broadcasting our smoking habits." Dean stated.

"There is no shame in weed." Gabriel mentioned as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, this has been magical-" Dean moved to walk away when a hand on his chest stopped him.

"What’s Sam's favorite flower?" Gabriel asked as Dean sighed.

"Forget-me-nots. They are his favorite. Used to always say that he'd fall head over heels for a guy who’ll know that." Dean stated as Gabriel patted his chest.

"Good man. Good man." Gabriel put his sunglasses down. "I'll text you if I need anything else."

"You always do." Dean stated as he watch Gabriel leave.

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean made sure to avoid his "other half" throughout school, and was finally happy to make it home. He had been ignoring texts and calls from his brother, as he walked up to their quiet suburban home. Pulling out his keys, a small elephant charm hanging from them, he pushed the door open.

He was expecting to come home to the usual silence but something drowned the sound of his headphones. The sound of loud metal music. Dean pulled his headphones off. Pausing as he quietly set his bag down. He walked towards the spare bedroom, without grabbing a weapon which he most likely should have. Being a young omega and all.

But he didn't. He slowly moved into the room, the door creaked at his movement, startling the intruder inside. An arm came flying back towards him and Dean instantly gripped it. Twisting the arm, he kneed the intruder in the side of his chest. The man groaned as he grabbed for Dean's shoulder, slamming his face towards the wall. The man was strong. He twisted Dean's arm back as he held Dean's face towards the wall so roughly it knocked off his glasses, but it didn't stop Dean. Dean kicked back, turning, once free he punched the man straight in the face. Dean panted as he waited for the next attack, looking in vain with his shitty vision. Watching a blur pick itself off the floor. Dean panted swallowing in nerves, as a laugh drew his attention.

"That's the boy I remember. Headstrong, take no shit, confident kid." The voice Dean recognized as he relaxed softly.

"Castiel?!" Dean growled, as Castiel chuckled wiping his bloody nose as he held out Dean's glasses. Dean snatched them and slid them on. Seeing the punk kid with a bloody nose, he held his nose laughing. "What the ever living fuck-"

"Did you see yourself? You completely kicked my ass!" Castiel laughed happily. "That's the Dean I remember, not this submissive omega shit."

"Excuse me?" Dean scoffed.

"You used to lead me to different places, be extremely loud and adventurous." Castiel chuckled. "I remember the night of our soul mating you lead me down that aisle with such confidence."

"Things change." Dean stated as Castiel stood before him.

"That doesn't change! God... What have they done to make you so meek?" Castiel asked.

"As an omega, it is my personality and attitude to be meek and submissive." Dean stated, crossing his arms but Castiel rolled his eyes.

"That is the biggest horse shit I have ever heard!" Castiel snapped.

"Whatever! Why the hell are you here?!" Dean changed the subject.

"I live here now." Castiel flopped into the bed, his head resting back on his arms.

"No." Dean stated annoyed. "You can't live here!"

"Listen. As much as I loved hearing literally the almost same conversation from earlier…" Castiel flipped back on his stereo as screaming men came on looking through a magazine on his nightstand. Dean groaned as he rolled his eyes walking away, grabbing his stuff he stormed to his room. He shoved back his headphones blasting whatever song he was currently on and plopped back onto the bed sighing.

Listening to the sounds of soft rock drown out screaming music. He bit his lip happily, before pulling out his starry night piece, examining the work that had gone into it. It was beautiful. Well worth the asking price. He unrolled his bag as he stuffed the glass pipe, taking great care with it. Before stuffing the rest into his side drawer, he leaned back onto the bed. His curtains closed, his room only lightly glowed on the ceiling from the cheap stars. Dean took his first hit, looking up at the cheap glow in the dark stars. He felt so absorbed into he just let himself drift away in thought watching the smoke leave his nose and fade into nothing. 

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean wasn't sure when sleep hit him lying up awake till the wee hours, but when he woke, he was curled into sheets, that were a bit different then he remembered. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see his stupid old lunchbox on his nightstand he used to hold his pieces. Only when he realized he was staring at white walls and a empty nightstand did he realize...this...wasn't his room. He heard a soft snore, as a arm slid around his stomach, lips softly pressed against his neck as the owner of it snored deep asleep.

Dean Winchester was currently being spooned by the disheveled black hair, boxers and white tank top Castiel Novak. God did he hate himself for wanting to just curl back into his touch to sleep. Castiel's body noticed his presence. Castiel on the other hand was too asleep to know Dean was even there. Dean slowly moved Castiel's hand away from Dean's stomach, as Dean slowly pulled his himself from his mate. Dean was going to save himself the embarrassment of Castiel waking up to Dean having slept walked into his bed.

Dean slowly and quietly exited Castiel's room, looking around before sneaking back to his room, thankful for that to go unnoticed.

\-------------------------------------------------------

  "Well Dean if you would have listened to your messages-" Sam sighed that morning as Dean helped Sam carry supplies to his classroom at six am.

"You couldn't have told me in person." Dean snapped.

"You'd kill me in person. Look he's from a different country. He has nowhere else to go." Sam stated.

"Could have warned me my mate would be that close." Dean mumbled annoyed.

"How cute, you called him your mate!" Sam teased as Sam went to unlock his classroom door as he spotted a big bouquet of forget-me-nots on the floor. Sam softly picked them up, reading the card he smiled to himself. "From your secret admirer?"

Dean gave the flowers a knowing look as Sam blushed to himself, before opening the door and heading inside.

 Dean closed his locker carrying his books and chemistry homework in his hand, as Alastair walked on by shoving the books out of Dean's hand. Everything went everywhere. Dean sighed leaning down to collect it as the halls emptied. His fingers slid carefully over all the pages he was trying to collect his stuff when a hand moved collecting one of the papers. Dean looked up to see Castiel who slid his tongue over his lip ring, helping him pick up.

"You shouldn't help me." Dean stated.

"Oh? Is that a crime now?" Castiel asked as Dean gave him a look.

"Look, I'm trying to help you out. We still got two years before high schools over-" Dean started as Castiel frowned and stood up.

"Why are you acting like you have an infectious disease. You are just being bullied. You are just letting it happen. The Dean I remember would have handled them." Castiel was cut off as Dean stood moving past him.

"You knew me for a week when we were five. Stop acting like you know me." Dean snapped as he pushed past Castiel heading towards his classes. Castiel grabbed for his wrist, yanking Dean back towards him, Dean held his breath as he was shoved back against the locker. Castiel looked into his eyes, their faces inches apart. Dean was expecting their lips to meet as Castiel slid his fingers down the side of Dean's face.

"You think I don't know you?" Castiel breathed against his lips.

Dean shivered as he watched Castiel lean in wondering if he would be able to control himself from wanting more. The first intimate thing since they mated? God, Dean might actually tear his clothes off from a single kiss. Dean softly watched Castiel leaned forward, but their lips never met. Instead Castiel nuzzled their noses together, slow and soft. Dean's heart sped up at that moment, god that might have been better than a kiss. Dean softly nuzzled back remembering their soul mating.

____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

_The two five year olds stood next to each other in adorable tiny suits. Castiel was so shy, already crying and scared, gripping onto Dean's little hand during the whole soul mating. He hated being the center of attention which brought up his anxiety and made him cry. Dean didn't let go as they listened to the priest reading them the passage._

_"A loving gesture will seal this bond, forever lasting. Dean will you touch Castiel?" The priest asked softly. Dean blinked at Castiel while Castiel tensed as he watched Dean softly touch his face. Running his hand softly on the side of his face as Castiel melted into it. Pulling Castiel close, Castiel had forgotten there was a room full of people watching them. As Dean softly leaned in, softly nuzzling their noses together. Dean giggled at the touch which brought Castiel to calm and giggle as well. They stood there just holding each other as they were bonded by that one touch._

 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean softly smiled happily looking into Castiel's eyes for what Castiel felt like was the first time since he arrived. They chuckled to each other as Castiel softly pulled away.

"Why on earth did you pick that to seal our mating?" Castiel chuckled.

"Because elephants rub noses." Dean softly blushed as Castiel smiled softly. Cupping Dean's face he leaned his forehead against Dean's.

"God, you know I love the shit out of you right?" Castiel murmured, as Dean went deep red and slowly nodded.

"I. I- I know..." Dean blushed as Castiel kissed Dean's forehead softly pulling back. Dean didn't move for a few minutes as he slowly cleared his throat. "W-we should go to class, romeo."

"You go ahead. I'm going to get a smoke in before class." Castiel stated already lighting it. "I'll be there in a bit."

"..." Dean smiled at him softly. "Do...you want to have lunch with me today?" Dean asked so softly that Castiel blushed.

"I'd... Love to." Castiel smiled as Dean started down the hall, Castiel watched him turn the corner. As he silently fist bumped the air. Happy that Dean slightly was trying to be friendly. Suddenly a loud scream made Castiel bolt towards his mate, Castiel dropped the smoke as he rushed around the corner. He stopped when he watched Dean being held in the air by his throat, kicking violently as he choked out a coughing noise. The man that held him made Castiel pale, his hand lightly shook.

The man lowered Dean to glance over Dean's bare unmarked neck, with amusement. Before glancing at Castiel with a smirk.

"You left your king open." The man chuckled. "I guess you should follow your own advice on not having weaknesses." The man smirked as Dean clawed at the man’s hand.

"Put him down." Castiel growled territorial.

"He's so cute, your little omega." The man turned Dean in his hand checking him out. "I can see why you love him so much."

"I swear to god, Gordon!" Castiel hissed. "If you hurt him-"

"Oh. I'm not going to hurt him. That would be too easy. I'm going to hurt you so much worse." Gordon smirked as he lowered Dean enough to ram his teeth into Dean's shoulder blade. Dean screamed in pain as Gordon bit to the bone, blood pouring to the floor. Castiel tackled him knocking Dean out of his hand. Dean collapsed into the lockers like a rag doll, his heart pounding as he touched his bitten claiming mark. Castiel shoved Gordon into the lockers so pissed he was shaking.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Castiel screamed gripping Gordon's shirt. "HE'S ALREADY SOUL MATED TO ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR CLAIMING MARK HAS DONE?!"

"Shit." Gordon breathed out as Dean's vision went black and he passed out.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "It’s called claiming rights." Sam sighed as he examined Dean's wound. Dean sat on the nurses table, cradling his neck. Tears sliding down his cheek. "It’s a medieval practice, now illegal for such reasons as this. As two alphas claim one mate. It is a very serious and cruel action. The omega is then forced to decide which alpha they will take...or die."

"Die?" Dean sucked in tears sliding down his face.

"Yes, since one claimed your soul and the other claimed your body. Your body will start fighting itself. Like it has a pathogen. Seeing both sides as a threat to oneself and the future children it will produce. You have time only till your birthday to decide your mate."

"Th-that's only a month and a half..." Dean looked down as Gordon who was glaring at Castiel from the other side of the room and could feel the tension as Castiel spoke.

"Obviously, Dean picks me. He isn't going to pick some asshole with a vendetta." Castiel scoffed.

"Hey, I just assumed you were planning to mate him, not that you already MATED him." Gordon defended. "I thought this would be the sweetest revenge. Mating your true love."

"Well now you've done nothing more than speeded up our official mating." Castiel scoffed. "Come on Dean."

"You're not going anywhere with him." Gordon puffed out his chest. "He's my mate and-"

"YOUR mate?! That's rich seeing you are a complete stranger-" Castiel growled.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU." Dean growled causing both his mates to go silent. "I AM NOT YOURS. I AM NO ONES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"D-Dean-I-I-..." Castiel started but Dean put a hand up.

"Since this is MY life we are talking about. Who I choose will be because I WANT to be mated to them. Not duty. Not because they want it. Because I want it. Okay?" Dean sniffed tears down his face.

"Then...who do you decide?" Gordon asked.

"Neither one of you." Dean snapped. "I know people on the bus better than I know you two. I have a month and a half left of my shitty stupid life here and I choose to do it with some fucking pride." Dean moved to storm off but Castiel grabbed his arm. Dean turned looking at him with tears, as Castiel looked at him heartbroken.

"Please.. Give us a chance..." Castiel breathed. "Decide your birthday officially, but let us...try...please...I...can't lose you..." Dean listened to his pleas, as Dean's face softened.

"Fine." Dean breathed out. "I will allow you both to try till my birthday to woo me but my decision will only be given on my birthday and if I decide to remain unmated and die. I will."

"That's fine. Perfect even." Castiel kissed his hand nuzzling it, as Dean hesitantly pulled his hand away and he disappeared out of the room and out the front doors.


	2. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Castiel**

Castiel pulled the cigarette to his lips as he sat on the roof of the house. The stars were so beautiful and bright tonight. Castiel couldn't help but hate them. He swirled his tongue ring as he tossed his cigarette off the roof before fishing for a new one. 

Lighting it as he took in a deep breath, all he wanted to do was curl into his mate that wanted nothing to do with him. His body ached at that thought. This was his fault. It was the reason his mate never left his room. Never ate. Cried in his room alone and why his mate had a death sentence. 

He looked up as he heard the window next to him open, watching the white sheets being slid through the window. Sitting up he watched Dean climbing out of the window, eyes swollen and red. Dean held the blanket to his body, as he stared at Castiel. Wearing nothing but long pajama pants and his glasses. He hesitantly moved to sit next to Castiel. Not saying anything as he stared out at the silent street. 

"I'm angry." Dean breathed as Castiel blinked at him. "Angry and tired. And most of all I'm really stoned and hungry." Dean wiped his tears that started to fall again as Castiel stood. 

"Then we will get you something to eat." Castiel brushed off his pants as Dean looked up at him. 

"What?" Dean was the one now blinking in surprise. 

"I can't fix everything. But I can fix that." Castiel held his hand out to him. Dean looked back towards his room softly rubbing his necklace nervously. 

"I don't have a shirt." Dean stated as Castiel shrugged off his jacket tossing it to Dean. "Or shoes."

"We'll get fast food. Eat it in my car." Castiel blew smoke as Dean slid on Castiel's jacket. "I'll carry you to the car if you're worried about getting your feet dirty, princess." 

Dean glared slightly struggling off the blanket before standing. He moved towards the edge of the house before climbing down. Castiel smirked as he waited before climbing down as well. 

 Dean climbed into Castiel's car, instantly buckling up as Castiel moved to start the car. The car wasn't...new or fancy. An old red beat up pickup truck, with the little crank down windows. Dean watched Castiel roll his window down before he moved to drive. 

"Put on your seatbelt." Dean stated as Castiel paused. 

"What if I don't feel like it?" Castiel asked smirking.

"Well, your death will make my decision easier." Dean struggled as Castiel growled instantly moving to put on his seatbelt. Dean smirked as he chuckled.

"Laugh it up." Castiel scoffed as he started to drive. They drove in silence as Dean stared out the window. Castiel took in the beautiful weed smell that seemed to hug Dean's pale body. His eyes slid over his jacket that laid on Dean's skin. Covering the bite of a healing bite mark on his neck that marked his mate as someone else's. 

"You keep staring at it." Dean mumbled as Castiel turned back to the road blowing out smoke. "It's not going away...believe me I'd try." 

"I-I didn't mean t-to..." Castiel coughed as Dean turned to him. 

"It’s fine." Dean stated softly his voice hollow to it as Castiel focused on the road. "You know...I'd use to dream of us...our future. I used to cry always. I always thought I wasn't good enough." Dean slid his finger on the glass, as Castiel looked over at him. 

"You are always good enough. Always." Castiel didn't hesitant to hold his hand, as Dean looked down at their hands, Castiel's thumb running over Dean's fingers. 

"How do you know?" Dean looked at him. "You don't know me." 

"Dean...I-I...I've been dreaming of us...of you for as long as I could remember...Dean....you could never make me not love you." Castiel reassured as Dean softly and hesitantly looked away. Saying nothing as they drove. 

 Castiel pulled into the parking lot, after going through the drive through. Dean happily drinking down a milkshake which Castiel moved to the food bags. He paused watching Dean look out of the window softly drinking it down. Looking so innocent and handsome lost in thoughts, the beautiful lights of the city behind him. Castiel pulled out his phone taking a picture but Dean didn't notice. He slid it back into his pocket before he got Dean's attention, Dean turned accepting the burger and fries. Castiel happily taking time to chew on French fries. 

"I guess... You got our first date in your...competition with Gordon." Dean mumbled softly taking a bite of the burger. 

"I didn't do this to try to woo you. I did this because you haven't eaten in three days." Castiel stated offended. "I was worried about you."

"Sure. And this has nothing to do with you wanting me to choose you?" Dean scoffed. 

"Nothing." Castiel stated sincerely. "If I could prove it I would-"

"Sure..." Dean stated sarcastically, as he turned to look at him as Castiel cupped his face. 

"Dean." Castiel stated softly as Dean was taken aback by the emotion in his voice. Dean softly melted into his touch as Castiel looked at him. His mate relaxing in his arms as Castiel softly moved to nuzzle him. Dean relaxed letting himself be pulled closer to Castiel. "I'm... Sorry I love you...I can't...control the fact I do..."

"T-This is all just...b-biology." Dean breathed weakly.

"No...Not for me." Castiel mumbled.

Castiel wished he could read his mind.

Wished he could take his pain away. 

Wish he could stop this. 

He just wanted him happy. 

Castiel felt himself leaning in as Dean breathed out weakly as their lips almost touched, but Dean's hand pressed softly against his chest. 

"Then prove it. Don't chase me." Dean breathed against his lips. 

"W-What?" Castiel pulled back slightly. 

"Don't try to chase me. No dates. No wooing. No kisses. Show me you love me by not showing you love me." Dean softly looked into Castiel's eyes. "Till the day I decide. Prove you truly love me by holding yourself back. Only then will I know you really love me. Not just biological feelings." 

Castiel was taken back as he looked at his mates beautiful innocent eyes as he took in what he just told him. Dean was surprised to feel Castiel's hands slowly leave his body. Castiel slowly pulled himself away moving to grip his hamburger instead of Dean. 

"Okay." Castiel breathed moving to bite his hamburger. Dean blinked at him watching him struggling to focus on his hamburger. Dean softly smiled going to chew on his. 

 "Thank you for dinner." Dean smiled as he walked up to the house. He softly took off the leather jacket. Which Castiel softly accepted, before Castiel helped Dean boost himself onto the room, before helping himself with Dean's help up. Castiel watched Dean pick up his blanket, as he curled it around himself. "Good night, Cas." Dean moved to climb into the window but paused. "Just.. So you know...that lunch offer still stands." 

"Hopefully more offers of lunch where that came from." Castiel chuckled. 

"If they are anything like tonight you definitely will." Dean laughed as he blushed looking down before going into his room. 

When Castiel entered his room he kicked off his shoes and jeans before crawling into bed. Staring at the picture he took of Dean, he softly smiled affectionately. Castiel would be lying if he didn't hug his leather jacket all night thinking of his mate and to be honest...he'd never been happier. 

 Castiel sat in his science class, lightly skimming the book. As hands slammed down on his desk, he didn't bother looking up or reacting as the growl gave it away. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gas-tiel." Gordon chuckled.

"Gordon. Lovely as always to see you. Though you still aren't a student here. Odd. Funny enough they have drills for strangers on campus." Castiel stated not looking up. 

"Haven't you heard? Dean and I are a hot commodity. Everyone has seen Dean's little mate mark by now. Great having a physical bonding symbol, huh?" Gordon chuckled as Castiel rubbed his wing earring. 

"What do you want Gordon?" Castiel snapped. 

"Finally showing some teeth! Ha! Finally getting under your skin?" Gordon chuckled. "You brought this torture onto yourself." 

"I could say the same thing." Castiel stated as Gordon growled grabbing his shirt roughly. His eyes turned red with anger as Castiel smirked. "Sorry? Did I get under your skin?" 

Gordon growled ready to kill him, but as the bell rang signaling class was starting Gordon yanked away. Fixing himself, he cleared his throat. 

"I'll get my revenge the day your beloved picks me...I'll make sure he stops by your home room every morning to make sure you see his belly swell with the life of our offspring." Gordon turned walking away, Castiel waited for him to leave before angrily tossing his desk and chair. 

He didn't mind detention anyways.

 "Dean?" Castiel blinked in confusion, as Dean turned to him adjusting his glasses. "Why are you in detention?" 

"You do realize detention is held in the library correct?" Dean chuckled. "The school library."

"O-Oh...right...explains the whole...books...thing..." Castiel waved his hands around embarrassed. As Dean smiled adjusting his glasses, looking around. 

"I work here in my spare time." Dean confessed. "I love helping out here. Not a lot of kids bother to so it’s nice to have some me time." 

"Nerd." Castiel scoffed playfully as Dean smiled at him. 

"Punk." Dean laughed shoving him lightly. "Now, Explain why you got detention!" 

Castiel sighed moving to rub his angel wing earring; Dean noticed the sadness in his face as Dean's smile faded.

"H-Hey..." Dean softly looked concerned, touching his arm. Castiel looked up hesitantly, not expecting the tight hug from the omega. Castiel was taken back as Dean's arms circled him, Dean pushed up on his tippy toes to rest his chin on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel didn't react, trying to keep strong and keep his promise to Dean. "You aren't breaking your word, if I initiate it." Dean whispered trying to comfort him, as Castiel instantly relaxed, holding Dean tightly, he buried his face into Dean's scent taking in his mates comforting scent.

God, Castiel was so whipped. His mate's scent made him instantly want to start crying in this sudden comfort. He blinked back the tears. The tears of frustration, of anger, of love. Fuck him. He took a deep breath of Dean's scent, just enjoying him. Enjoying the happiness he got from him. Dean's presence made him instantly relax and feel better, even Dean's body reacted to him. Dean's head nuzzling against his alpha with love and care. 

Dean smelled slightly of weed obviously, but the smell of pine and hot chocolate, reminded him of comforting Christmas mornings. Dean's natural scent brought Castiel into his comfort. Castiel had a hard time bringing himself to pull away, but after a good couple minutes. He wanted to show Dean he could hold back. Pulling back he cleared his throat trying to hold back the emotion on his face.

"Thank you." Castiel coughed blushed completely covering his face causing Dean to smile, as a teacher calling him over reminded Castiel he was in trouble and left Dean's side to sit for detention and just watch Dean work around him...best detention ever.

Dean looked so serious when concentrating. He'd push up his glasses and lick his lips attempting some sort of secret torture on Castiel. Dean... Really did like working here. Dean put up this weak persona to fit a horrible social stereotype but the library work...that wasn't part of it. It was the most real he had seen his mate since arriving just a glimpse of the boy he mated to. 

 

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Many years ago**

Soft breathing next to the blue eyed five year watched his mate's beautiful puffy lips move in soft breaths. He had counted Dean's freckles in segments of tens since that was the highest he could count. He counted to ten six times and Dean had four more extra. 

This was his mate? The young prince from a far away land he was destined to marry. The boy he dreamed about since as long as he could remember. Castiel brought his thumb to his lips and started sucking on it, before moving to curl into his mate. They only had one week together. One week before they wouldn't see each other till they were eighteen. 

Castiel instantly started to cry against his mate, as he felt his mate stir against him. Instantly moving to hold him tightly, as Castiel started to cry harder. 

"W-why are you crying?" Dean whispered as Castiel whimpered crying harder. 

"I don't wanna go." Castiel whined holding Dean tightly. 

"Shhh..." Dean patted his head. "Don't cry, Castiel. You have to be brave."

"B-Brave?" Castiel sniffed. "H-How?"

"The best thing to be brave is to open your mouth like this." Dean opened his mouth in a growl. "Then roar!" Dean roared and Castiel squeaked in fear. 

"That's very scary, Dean." Castiel stated obviously scared as Dean looked at him with concern. Before Dean softly moved to him rubbing their noses together as Castiel calmed from the touch. "I want to be just like you when I grow up...I want to be brave...and strong...and never scared of anything...and one day I'll protect you!"

"Okay. Till then I'll protect you okay?" Dean stated as Castiel nodded moving to hug him as they laid in bed nuzzling. 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Now**

 

 

 

"Cas? Cas wake up." Castiel softly stirred, as he sat up seeing Dean sitting next to him softly patting his head. 

"W-What?" Castiel sat up rubbing his eyes. 

"You fell asleep...detentions over." Dean stated as Castiel looked around. "What were you dreaming about?" 

"Nothing..." Castiel smiled softly in memory before standing and fixing himself, wiping the drool from his face. As Dean pushed up his glasses, watching with a small smile on his face. "Ready to head home?" 

"Well the library IS closing." Dean chuckled sarcastically.

"Whoa, watch it. That sarcasm isn't omega like." Castiel teased as Dean lightly shoved him. "Hey, How about we get some food and smoke a bowl together?" 

"Sounds like you are stretching the rules on the no chasing thing." Dean stated starting to walk with him.

"It's not doing anything to the rules if friendship is my ultimate goal." Castiel clarified as Dean was taken back. "You're right. We are strangers...but I want to change that, Winchester." When Castiel turned away, a small smile formed on Dean's face. "Mind if we get started on that now?" 

"I image it will be a very quiet ride if we don't." Dean chuckled sarcastically moving to walk next to him.

"There's that not stereotypical omega coming out again. You should get that in check." Castiel teased as Dean lightly shoved him again as they left out the back doors.


	3. Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Gordon**

 

 

 

 

 

 It was so fucking odd having a semi mate. Fuck. A mate. He could...FEEL him. He could feel him when he was awake. He could feel him when he was asleep. Fuck, every single dream he had was of his mate.

He did not think it was THIS overpowering. He couldn't get away from that constant feeling of love and missing him. He didn't even know his name, yet he was ALREADY thinking of their children's names.

He liked the name Charlotte, but he didn't mind Ella.

Focus, Gordon! Focus!

He rubbed his temple, as he heard the school bell ring. As he watched the high school kids walking out, sure, he should have been enrolled. High school dropout with a prison record. He really had no reason to go back. He was fucked every way anyways on the subject of his future anyways.

He watched his adorable little mate push through the front doors, pushing up his glasses, before looking up at the obvious notice of light rain. His nose twitched at a rain drop, as he lowered His head, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Gordon started his motorcycle, moving towards the front of the school. He slowed, revving his engine as Dean looked up towards him.

"Hey, Danny." Gordon smiled as Dean chuckled.

"It’s Dean, actually. And I promise it doesn't knock too many points." Dean stated as Gordon blushed. "It's okay, we didn't exactly talk before you bit me."

"Again, I want to apologize-" Gordon choked out.

"If you're apologizing, you are only doing it because of the mating bond we have." Dean stated as they walked. "I saw your eyes that day. You wouldn't be apologizing otherwise. You wanted your revenge, it didn't matter who you hurt to get it."

Gordon was taken aback as he blushed with embarrassment. He wasn't wrong. In fact he knew deep down Dean was right.

"Well, this has been fun." Dean pushed his glasses up as he walked.

"It's starting to rain, why don't I take you home?" Gordon called to him but Dean ignored him. "This, what happened? Doesn't have to be all bad. Just think. I'm saving you from being mated to a monster." Dean paused his movement, turning to him. "Got your attention, now didn't I?" 

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean took off his glasses, wiping them free of the rainwater on his shirt. Gordon couldn't help but run his eyes over the exposed skin. Taking in the freckles on his stomach, as he noticed a faint scar on his belly. Which Gordon had imagined moving to kiss it, but he had to restrain himself.

"So what makes you think Cas is a monster?" Dean asked moving his shirt down to slide on his glasses.

"Nope. We aren't getting to the juicy stuff yet. You want information, I get a date." Gordon moved to drink his coffee as Dean blinked at him. "Every date you give me, you'll get more to the story."

"Unfair." Dean stuck out his tongue.

"Come on, an easy catch." Gordon smiled as Dean nodded slowly.

"Okay." Dean stated moving to sip his drink. "Spill."

"Alright. All good stories have a good beginning. I was the child of a maid at the Novak castle. My mother started when we were seven. We ended up being the best of friends." Gordon smiled as Dean softly smiled too. "We were inseparable, thick as thieves. He was like the brother I never had. He helped me ride a bike. I helped him tie his shoes. But, he betrayed me." Gordon looked haunted as Dean looked at him with concern.

"Gordon?" Dean moved holding his hand. Gordon looked up with tears in his eyes quickly wiping them away. "H-how about we save the rest of that for our next date."

"I get another date?" Gordon asked as Dean shrugged.

"Not sure, this isn't over." Dean let go to lean back into his chair, looking out the window. Gordon took in his beautiful skin against the sun rays and Gordon couldn't help but smile.

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

The date went, well, he even got his mate to smile at him. SMILE. Like, a gazillion times. Dean was elegant, kind, charming. Fuck, those millions of freckles that kissed his face made Gordon loose himself in them.

They however didn't talk about much; Dean kept bringing up the weather. Staring off into the clouds from his window, the date wasn't exactly the most interesting to Gordon but Dean enjoyed the hours of just talking about the rain and how he wanted nothing more than to cocoon himself into the sheets and hibernate.

Gordon couldn't help but imagine Dean cocooned into his hotel bed, pouting about the weather. Gordon would laugh and kiss him. God. Kissing him. It never occurred to him if Dean was his mate he could do all those cutesy stuff he made fun of couples doing. Matching clothes, pregnancy photography. Dean would be so adorable pregnant.

 

 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

The date lasted a good hour, the cafe being a good shelter from the rain, but Dean was pretty scared getting onto his motorcycle. Especially with the rain, so they ended up walking Dean to his house. Gordon held his motorcycle pushing it along like it was a small bike.

Dean's house was very Omega fashion. Blue and white house with a small white picket fence. Flowers covered the walkway as Gordon walked him to his door. Dean light soaked from the rain, just happy to be home. Dean was talking to him, saying the niceties like how much he enjoyed the date. Gordon ate up every word, smiling and nodding when the front door opened.

Castiel stood in his jeans shirtless at the door, looking unamused by Gordon's presence.

"Oh. Hey Cas." Dean smiled at him.

"Hey." Castiel smiled happily back, as Gordon frowned at how easily Dean was swayed away from him. Taking Dean's hand, Gordon gained Dean's attention.

"What's he doing here?" Gordon frowned.

"I live here, jackass." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Sam called. He wants you inside, said it's going to storm worse tonight. Doesn't want us to go out."

"That's fine. I just want to take a warm bath anyways." Dean smiled a sigh as he noticed the sudden turn of heads by both men. "Alone." Dean scoffed.

"Well, we can stay inside and watch movies. I rented a couple I thought you might like." Castiel smiled.

"That sounds great. Movie night. We can order pizza and pig out!" Dean did a little cheer as he moved towards the door.

"Nice seeing you, Gordumb." Castiel smirked as Gordon frowned noticeably, Castiel moved to shut the door but Dean stopped him.

"Would you like to stay?" Dean asked him which caused Gordon to blush. His mate was thinking about him? "It’s going to storm, and I don't like the idea of you riding home in it."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." Castiel frowned.

"It's fine. He can sleep on the couch." Dean offered, as Gordon blushed. His mate was just so fucking kind.

"He's impulsive. He might try something." Castiel snapped as Gordon instantly growled at him.

"Me?! How fucking dare you imply I would hurt my mate!" Gordon snapped back.

"YOUR MATE?!" Castiel choked out. The two alphas instantly growled at each other, as Dean pushed in the middle of them.

"Whoa! Hey! Cut it out!" Dean snapped as they instantly stopped looking at the tiny omega between them. "I know both of you for jack but I doubt both are dumb enough to try ANYTHING. But if one of you do, I will SNIP you. Now. Since you both can't be civil, you both will be paying for the food. You'll both have to learn the hard way, that I am a typical stoner with a big appetite." Dean pushed them back as he entered the house. The two alphas looking at each other before Gordon walked through, Castiel following close behind.

 Dean placed the glass pipe to his lips as he lit the weed in his bowl, happily sucking in the smoke thick in the pipe. Gordon watched with slight fascination, as Dean took it into his lungs and held it. His mate half sprawled onto Castiel, his body resting back against Castiel's arm. Castiel lightly texted on his phone as Dean's legs laid crossed over Gordon's legs. Gordon lightly held Dean's ankle, the light touch comforted him.

Two pizzas, three large sodas, cookies, a couple weed bags and one bong sat on the coffee table as some crappy movie played in the background. He wasn't sure if he was exactly focused on the stoner comedy, Hansel and Gretel get baked. Which Dean was enjoying whole heartedly, giggling and coughing at some of the humor. Gordon wasn't sure what he was focused more on, the totally not creepy staring at Dean or totally pretending to be focused on the movie.

Dean choked and laughed as he blew smoke from his lungs, laughing loudly to the movie, as he held up the pipe. Castiel took it from him, before he set down his phone. Taking the lighter from Dean he patted down the weed.

"Your brother said he's stuck in school for the storm tonight." Castiel took a hit as Dean wheezed his laughter looking back at him. Dean smiling up at Castiel with his bloodshot eyes, Gordon couldn't help notice the cute giddiness Dean possessed at that moment as he chuckled.

"Is that who you're texting?" Dean whispered trying not to giggle. "My older brother?"

"No. I have friends." Castiel stated.

"Yeah right, nerd." Dean giggled softly as Castiel gave him a soft smile in return. Dean moving to thumb for the pipe, as Castiel moved to softly to brush some hair out of Dean's face as Dean nuzzled against it, letting out a light purr. Which took both by surprise, as Castiel softly took the pipe away from the cute little purring omega.

"I'm cutting you off." Castiel stated, as the Alphas sat uncomfortably at the sudden purring. The cute little purring omega like catnip, as they controlled themselves. No. The catnip wouldn't cause any sexual frustrations but if either Alpha reacted to the purring...it might actually start a blood bath fighting over their omega.

"Whhhyyyy?" Dean whined. Dean however oblivious to the tension that filled the room as Dean stretched and purred against them both. Completely relaxed and happily stoned.

"I’m going to... take him... to his bed..." Castiel stated carefully. "He's way too stoned." Castiel moved Dean off of him, moving to pick him up. Dean giggled as Gordon tensed, Castiel taking it...very carefully. Not to set off their natural natures that came with mates, even if they were trying to keep things civil.

Castiel carried Dean to the bedroom as Gordon tensed roughly. The only relief he had was when Castiel returned a few moments later, as Gordon watched him grab some blankets from the hall closet before roughly tossing it at his face. Gordon moved to pull them off his face, catching Castiel turn off the TV.

"Get some sleep." Castiel stated as he looked him up and down. "If you're thinking about trying to crawl in with Dean. Don't bother. I made sure to lock the door from the inside before I left."

"If you remember correctly, you were the monster. Not me." Gordon growled as Castiel said nothing. Giving him a look before he walked towards his room and closed the door. Gordon sighed listening to the storm before curling into the sheets on the couch as falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Dean**

 

 

 

 

 

Dean realized while waking up that he’d been nuzzling into flesh and not his pillow. As he became aware of his surroundings, taking in the rises and falls of what he realized was a chest. He realized he was purring as well, loudly and contently against the person in bed with him. He instantly cut off a half purr, slowly moving to open his eyes. Upon waking he realized, once again, that he was tangled into Castiel once again. The punk was shirtless and only in boxers. Dean couldn't help blushing at their half naked bodies.

Trying not to wake the alpha, Dean was pretty much molesting in his sleep, he pulled himself from Castiel’s warm grasp. He couldn't let Castiel know this has been happening EVERY morning; that Dean would crawl into the bed with the alpha EVERY night.

He tiptoed out of Castiel's bedroom. As he closed the door, he noticed Gordon, still asleep on the couch. It was odd. Why hadn't he crawled in with Gordon? Either way he wasn't cool with it but Gordon by definition was his mate too? What made him crawl into Castiel's bed every night?

He walked, ashamed, towards his bedroom trying to be quick but silent, as he opened his door and walked in.

 ________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean rubbed his face, as he exited his bedroom a couple hours later. Waking up without Castiel made him feel agitated, he realized. He wasn't sure if it was the company or the fact Castiel had a better bed, or...obviously Castiel being his mate that made him....happier. But he definitely noticed the effect on Castiel as well. Even though he didn't know why he was whistling a lot more.

He noticed Castiel was making breakfast when he woke. The strong smell of bacon and toast made him smile. He was focusing on Castiel, who hadn't noticed him as he cooked when Dean slammed straight into Gordon's chest.

"Gordon." Dean choked out in surprise, as Castiel turned to look at them.

"Hey love." Gordon touched his cheek running fingers over it.

"H-Hey..." Dean smiled awkwardly, blushing in embarrassment of his eye focusing on Castiel.

"I just wanted to thank you for such a wonderful night..." Gordon breathed. "But I have to head out."

"No problem. I hope you have a safe trip." Dean stated as his eyes hesitantly moved towards Castiel, who was also staring. Gordon noticed as well smirking at Cas before cupping Dean's face. Getting Dean's attention again. Dean's eyes met Gordon's as Gordon kissed him. Dean stood in shock as Castiel snapped the spatula in half in anger.

A loud roar came from Castiel who instantly punched Gordon in the face, knocking him away from Dean. Gordon smacked roughly into the wall, holding his bloody nose. But the assaults kept coming and Castiel moved to pin him. Beating him roughly.

Dean stood in shock, his fingers slowly moving to his lips. That...was his first kiss. But Gordon did it in spite of Castiel. Not because he cared for Dean. Because he hated Castiel. Tears filled Dean's eyes as Gordon's swollen face was bleeding profusely. Dean's eyes fell to Castiel, watching him.

Castiel was going to kill him.

Castiel's face was so angry. Dean could feel the anger. He had never before seen Castiel so angry. Castiel wasn't going to stop till he killed him.

"CASTIEL! STOP!" Dean moved quickly to yank Castiel off of Gordon. But Castiel was like a rock. He didn't even budge at Dean's attempts to yank him off Gordon. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM! CAS!"

When it was obvious this wasn't working, Dean bolted to the kitchen, grabbing a knife from the counter. He instantly slid it against his palm as the blood started to pour, dropping the knife to hold his hurt hand. Dean hissed as the smell of his Omega's blood, instantly ripped Castiel's focus away from Gordon.

Castiel looked at Dean who was holding his bloody palm. Castiel snapped out of his alpha rage and looked down at Gordon who was looking like a punching bag, face swollen in pain. Castiel lowered his fist, moving to grip Gordon's shirt and yanked him towards the door. Throwing him out on the porch, he growled at him.

"Hospital’s three blocks that way." Castiel growled pointing as he slammed the door. Moving to Dean, he made Dean sit on the kitchen counter. He grabbed a rag tying it to the wound as Dean whimpered. "Hurting yourself to stop me. Stupid. But smart."

"Y-you were going to kill him." Dean breathed as he watched Castiel work on his hand. Castiel paused.

"...Thank you...for stopping me...." Castiel said as Dean stared at him in silence watching Castiel’s bloody hands tie the white cloth onto his wound. There was silence as Castiel finished. Castiel's eyes looked up into Dean's and gave him a shy smiling noticing Dean was staring at him.

"...Dean?"

Dean slowly leaned in to softly kiss his lips. Castiel was taken aback by the soft lips that grazed his lips. Castiel stood frozen as Dean slowly pulled back looking away. They said nothing as Castiel stood in shock.

"Was...that a trap?" Castiel choked out.

"W-What?" Dean asked confused, awkward and shy about what happened.

"T-To see if I-Id break my p-promise...? T-the show you l-love by n-not showing you?" Castiel swallowed.

"What? N-No..." Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "It..it's just...Gordon...he..." Dean touched his lips as Castiel got the hint. ".... I always imagined it would be out of...care...you know?"

"Why...did you kiss me?" Castiel whispered as Dean blushed.

"Because I know you care..." Dean blushed harder looking down as Castiel stared at him in silence. Dean hesitantly after a good couple of minutes, met his eyes. When Castiel moved to cup his face just as he leaned in capturing his lips. Dean softly let out a little noise as he closed his eyes to the kiss. It was a good couple minutes before Castiel softly pulled back looking into Dean's eyes softly.

"Now...that's a real first kiss...worthy of a prince." Castiel smiled softly as Dean laughed. Moving to look at each other again, they stopped laughing. Silence broke again as Dean leaned in roughly pulling him back down into a kiss, Castiel's hands finding his waist as they  made out against the kitchen counter.

 Okay, so...Dean kissed Castiel. And he like liked it... A lot. He just couldn't help himself. Finding his hands cupping Castiel's face and pulling Castiel into a hard kiss. Not to sound lame but...he never imagined Castiel's lips were this soft.

  
________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Reality only came back when he realized today was Saturday and he had a total of TWO whole days of just Castiel. TWO. Dean himself walking on eggshells with Castiel after they had broken the kiss quickly, when Sam finally came home bursting through the door. Sam complaining that the storm was a pain in the ass and he was behind on all his school work. Dean noticed a hickey on Sam's neck. He didn't comment.

 Dean laid sprawled out on the couch lightly curled up like a burrito as Sam slept off his rough night at the school. Castiel and Dean hadn't said one word to each other. Castiel lightly pacing and texting, rather casually behind the couch Dean was on. Dean sat up moving to look at him, as Castiel paced.

"I haven't decided anything." Dean stated causing Castiel to look up from his phone.

"I know." Castiel stated nonchalantly with a shrug as Dean looked annoyed. Standing up he walked over to Castiel, who returned to texting on his phone.

"No reaction to what happened?" Dean looked annoyed. "Really?!"

"I don't kiss and tell." Castiel stated as Dean smacked his phone out of his hand. It hit the floor hard, as Castiel just blinked.

"Three times? Three times?!" Dean snapped. "You don't freak out over three times?!"

"I would say it was two and a half..." Castiel lightly smirked.

"T-....Two and a half?!" Dean was obviously furious. "You are unbelievable! I kissed you!"

"Hm...Is that what you called it?" Castiel toyed as Dean moved closer to him, their chests centimeters apart.

"I...is that...is that what I..." Dean glared ready to kill him as Castiel smiled as Dean grabbed his shirt slowly tightening his hands on the shirt. "...you son of a-" Dean yanked him forward as their lips crushed as Castiel kissed back roughly. Turning Dean he pinned him against the wall as they kissed once again.

 Fuck, Castiel had really amazing lips. Dean was happily being pinned against the wall. Feeling Castiel's lips moving softly against his, as their mouths moved together. Dean's glasses askew on his face, the harder and more heated it had gotten but the kissing had actually gone the opposite. Instead of the the kiss just exploding in lust and need, it went to slow, soft...oh my god, kisses that Dean slowly realized he wanted more and more of.

The kissing slowed to a stop as Dean stood speechless, eyes closed as he continued to grip Castiel's shirt. Castiel softly moved to rest his forehead on Castiel, both enjoying the silence. As Dean slowly opened his eyes to look at Castiel and feeling Castiel's hands on his hips.

He felt stupidly and lamely complete there.

"What are you doing to me?" Dean breathed against his lips.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Castiel chuckled, as Dean started to panic.

"T-This is all too fast. W-We barely know each other. I-I’m not ready to decide." Dean panicked. "I-I still have a month."

"That's fine. Dean." Castiel softly stroked his cheek. "Anything you want from me is fine. Anything you want this to be is fine. Even if you say it's nothing. Even if you never want to talk about this. I'm fine with anything...Dean...I love you..."

"Don't tell me that. Don't do this to me. Don't say such sweet things. Don't make me-" Dean breathed before pulling Castiel back into an easy paced kiss.

 ________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 "So...how many times have you kissed him since that day?" Gabriel asked smoking a joint as he sat on the public library stairs. It was late and the library was long closed, as the two sat on the stairs. Gabriel passed Dean the joint.

"Eight? Nine times since Saturday?" Dean took a hit.

"Damn." Gabriel whistled.

"I don' know exactly what to do." Dean breathed.

"Might, I also remind you I'm your local drug dealer and not your therapist?" Gabriel took the joint.

"Might I also remind you, I have all the dirt on my brother." Dean pointed out as Gabriel hissed holding the smoke in his lungs.

"Cold." Gabriel handed it to him.

"Funny, didn't think you'd need me after that hickey you gave my brother last night." Dean sucked in the smoke from the joint. Gabriel went red, as he scratched the back of his head.  
"I was staying late studying in Sam's class when the storm hit, we didn't know about the storm till it was too late to leave...It just kinda happened. We kissed...only once and he kinda cuddled...but by morning he nervously laughed and left."

"Sounds like Sam." Dean stated. "Get him alone again. Talk. Bring him chocolate. Milk chocolate. Just tell him you’re shaky about his test."

"About this...cutie pie you're macking on...just roll with it." Gabriel stated taking the joint from Dean sucking the smoke into his lungs. "It’s okay to like the guy trying to woo you. Even if you just like the guy or just like the things you do with him. Either way, it's okay." Dean softly nodded before taking the joint. He put it to his lips taking the sweet taste in.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 Sam's humming from the kitchen woke Dean. God. Monday's suck. He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself once again buried into Castiel. Castiel tightly held him, spooning against Dean. He paused softly taking in his features, taking in the tattoos that covered his arms and chest.

Dean admired the ink. His favorite was the green eyed tiger on Castiel's chest. It was beautifully made, the tiger was just his front half. Moving as though it was stalking prey, Dean moved to slide a finger over the tiger.

Castiel's country was so different than Dean’s. Tattoos were a rite of passage. The first tattoos were given when puberty hit. He wondered which tattoo was Castiel's first. He traced the line work, down to the little squiggles in his eyes.

"That's my favorite too." Castiel chuckled as Dean tensed looking up. Castiel wasn't surprised by the deer in the headlights look. "I got it as a symbol as the strongest person I know. They remind me of a tiger. They made me inspire to be the man I am today. "

"They must mean so much to you? Do you mind if I ask who?" Dean asked softly.

"You." Castiel blushed as he softly moved Dean's finger over the lines. Dean paused moving to look up at him in surprise, Castiel got it for him? Got it in honor of him. "It was my first." Castiel looked down, smiling softly at the tattoo. "The first tattoo in my country is supposed to be of something that means the world to you."

"You...chose me?" Dean choked out as Castiel nodded.

"Why do you sound so surprised...?" Castiel softly held Dean's hands as Dean looked down.

"I-I just.....I don't understand....I'm nothing special...I don't know why you and Gordon are fighting over me..." Dean swallowed as Castiel raised his chin.

"Then it's truly sad. A flower can't see its petals." Castiel stated running his thumb over Dean's lip, Dean instantly started to bust up into a laugh. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, as he cringed at his own lameness.

"You are so lame." Dean laughed as Castiel groaned in embarrassment moving to bury his face in Dean's neck as their loud laughter erupted from Castiel's bedroom.

Sam paused moving to look at the door, softly smirking in knowing before continuing the cooking pretending to not notice the start of something between those two.


	5. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Castiel**

 

 

 

 

Waking up in the middle of the night craving a smoke, he was once again not surprised to see the young stoner curled against him in his sleep. Castiel had known of this for a while, Dean's habit of crawling into his bed every night. Dean smelled heavenly, smelling of the weed and girl scout cookies. It was thick on him, like a blanket of warmth and Castiel couldn't help but want to pull closer. 

Castiel sat on the edge of his bed, smoking out of the open window, not wanting to be too far from his mate. Lost in the quiet, a small whimper made Castiel look back at his mate. Smashing the cigarette on the nightstand he moved to Dean to lay next to him. Wrapping his arms around Dean he pulled his mate close, as Dean whimpered in his sleep. 

He nuzzled against him which seemed to calm Dean almost instantly, whose chest softly rose and fell calmly. He'd be lying if Castiel said he hadn’t dreamt of this. Dean happily asleep in his arms. Whispering I love you into his chest as Castiel nuzzled him. Castiel would be lying if he said that dream wasn’t the only reason he slept so well at night. 

 When he woke once again, he heard the groan of the familiar annoyance. As his eyes barely opened to see Dean once again realizing where he was and quickly and quietly moving to leave. Castiel watched his mate, trying to quietly leave. Ir was so cute. Castiel softly chuckled, as rolled over to go back to sleep. 

 ___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Castiel blew out smoke, as he sat on the roof of the building looking out as all the school kids shuffled to go home after school. His eyes fell to his mate who was shuffling through the crowd with flowers. He knew where he was going. Dean was on his way to visit Gordon. He watched his mate walking down the street as the noise of the roof door opened. He turned to look towards the noise as someone sat next to him. 

"My main man! Prince Castiel! We haven't been introduced-" the kid put an arm around him. 

"You're Gabriel." Castiel eyed him. "A 'friend' of everyone."

"My reputation precedes me." Gabriel chuckled as he watched Castiel's eyes fall back to Dean, Who was almost out of sight. "I see you've taken a little heart to our cute little nerdy Winchester. What is your little prince going to say?" 

Castiel coughed, his face red from inhaling wrong, as his lungs burned. Dean was lucky, his parents had shielded him from the spotlight. Dean came from the Campbell royal family, as did Sam. Hidden from the public eye, Dean and Sam were able to live normal lives, able to live out their potentials under their father's name. Winchester. No one knew the Winchester brothers are the Campbell Princes. The only thing they knew of them was their first initial names S. and D. Campbell. 

"You are betrothed, no?" Gabriel chuckled. "To the beautiful Campbell prince?" 

"Yes." Castiel breathed out once he was able to. 

"All by technically though. Wasn't your older brother supposed to marry the oldest Campbell in an arranged marriage? But your brother mated and conceived a child with another. So the arrangement was broken. But in order to still have the alliance they still needed a mating. So they conceived the prince D. to mate with the child your mother was carrying. You." Gabriel lit a joint, as he sucked in the smoke.

"I know the story." Castiel breathed out. "The Campbell crest reads 'one may rule, others will fall.' They normally only produce one child. One heir. If my brother hadn’t done what he did, Dean never would have been born." Castiel tossed his cigarette over the roof. He sighed. "He will never get his family's throne...only the first born will take it. He was literally born to be owned by me. I know the whole fucked up tale thanks." Castiel moved to storm away, once Castiel was out of sight Gabriel chuckled to himself.

"Dean huh?" Gabriel blew out smoke. 

 ______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel closed the door after getting home, kicking off his shoes near the door, as he glanced up seeing Sam making himself lunch. 

"Hey." Sam glanced up. 

"Hey." Castiel eyed him, before moving to lean towards the table. "You're home early." 

"Just grabbing lunch and heading back." Sam shrugged before licking peanut butter off of his fingers as silence welcomed them.

"Can I ask you something?" Castiel asked as Sam looked up. "About Lucifer." Sam instantly stopped what he was doing, slamming the knife down in surprise. 

"What exactly do you want to ask?" Sam asked. 

"About Lucifer....you were suppose to mate him...right?" Castiel asked. 

"Yes. Our countries have always been at each others’ throats. Always been a second away from a giant war...when my parents found out I was an omega when I was ten, they decided to try to unite the kingdoms." Sam stated sounding angry. 

"Sam." Castiel instantly regretted bringing it up. 

"I was ten. He was twenty three." Sam growled as he blinked back tears. "I was just a kid."

"Sam. I'm sorry I-I didn't-" Castiel choked out as Sam took a breath calming before speaking. 

"You...never knew your brother....but...your brother...he was always so kind to me... On our visits he would show me the gardens, the stables and the ponds... He’d always let me just...be a kid." Sam smiled softly. "Always used to chat up the gardener. This nice Spaniard man who maintained them, always used to give me these chocolates and tell me stories of his home. I always enjoyed visiting them..."

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Seventeen years ago**

 

 

 

 

 

 "Lucifer!" Sam laughed as he ran through the gardens, scaring some ducks in the bordering pond. Here for his next visit as always the first and last weeks of the month, he was excited to see his friends at the Novak castle. He had checked all his normal areas, the only place he could be was the stables. Sam was laughing as he ran looking for Lucifer. "Luci-!" Sam lightly opened the door a crack when his eyes fell on Lucifer. 

"Lucifer." The Spaniard breathed as Lucifer's lips pressed softly against his tan skin. He was pressed against the wall of the stable, as Lucifer pulled back, looking into his eyes before their lips met. 

Sam's eyes watched as Lucifer's hands moved to open the front of the stable hands pants. The gardener pulled back from the kiss with a rough moan, before he pushed Lucifer back. 

"S-stop." The Spaniard breathed in panic, one hand on his stomach, he looked away. 

"Michael?" Lucifer moved to him with concern, softly touching him as Michael flinched shying away. 

"I can't do this." Michael choked out in tears. 

"Can't do what, Michael?" Lucifer asked softly. 

"This...us...Lucifer you're in line for the throne! Have a mate lined up for you. I am nothing! I am a stable boy! I have a heavy Spanish accent for Christ’s sake! I'm not even from this country! No one would approve!" Michael covered his eyes with his free hand. 

"The mate lined up for me is a child!" Lucifer moved to hold him. "I don't care if I lose my throne. I don't care if there is a war. I don't care Michael." Lucifer moved to cup his face. "...I love you Michael."

"Lucifer! None war!" Michael's eyes widen in panic as he ripped away. "I-I mean no war! Lucifer! There can't be a war!" He paced and panicked, not able to stand still as he shook his head just holding his head. "You have to go live your life! You have to keep peace! You have to mate the boy."

"... Why are you saying this? If I remember correctly, you were the one who said you didn't care about politics! You were the one that said I should follow my heart." Lucifer snapped moving to stop his pacing. "What's changed?! Tell me!" 

"I can't!" Michael sobbed as Lucifer held him in place.

"WHAT'S CHANGED?!" Lucifer yelled.

"I'M PREGNANT, ESTÚPIDO!" Michael choked out as Lucifer instantly closed his mouth in shock. Michael just sobbed loudly into his own hands, as Lucifer took a bit time to react. Lucifer hesitantly moved to touch Michael's stomach, as Michael's eyes moved to look at Lucifer, his eyes scared with what Lucifer will say. Unable to take questions of cheating or asking if it was Lucifer's.

"W...when?" Lucifer softly slid his hand over his stomach.

"Remember that night after the festival? You said I smelled of heat?" Michael sniffed. 

"Y-Yeah. You said you were safe." Lucifer nodded. 

"I-I thought I was..." Michael choked out wiping his tears. "I'm two months along." 

"T-Two?" Lucifer asked as Michael nodded. Lucifer softly kneeled down moving to kiss Michael's belly. As Sam watched the love exchanged in their eyes once their eyes met. 

"W-What will we do?" Michael breathed as Lucifer stood, Lucifer pressed against him holding his hips. 

"Well, first I'd say we should mate." Lucifer smiled kissing his neck. 

"W-What about your family?" Michael choked out. "They won't approve."

"Who cares what they think." Lucifer softly nuzzled him. "To hell with them. The love of my life is having our child. I've never been happier!" Lucifer kissed Michael's neck sliding his hand towards Michael's bulge as Michael blushed, moving to close his eyes with a moan as his eyes fell onto Sam. 

"S-Sam!" Michael choked out as Lucifer yanked away, both trying to fix themselves. Sam looked down slightly feeling bad about ruining their moment. 

"C-come on in, Sam." Lucifer cleared his throat blushing as he kneeled down to him. "Hey...buddy...how much of that did you hear?" 

"....that mister Michael has a baby in his tummy." Sam stated as Lucifer nodded. 

"He does." Lucifer stated softly not wanting to lie to the kid. 

"Would you like to feel Sam?" Michael asked as Sam nodded, letting Michael place the hand on his belly. 

"Does...this mean we don't have to mate, Lucifer?" Sam asked innocently as Lucifer nodded, Sam softly smiled. 

"That makes me happy." Sam smiled as the adults chuckled. "I don't want to make Mister Michael sad."

"Me neither." Lucifer chuckled as he pulled Michael close kissing his forehead. Watching them smile and laugh, though they both knew the hardships to come. 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

 

 "I...never knew." Castiel whispered, he didn't know anything of his brother.

"Your parents disowned him after what he did. Choosing Michael over his duty." Sam breathed. "I never saw Lucifer again. I remember his last words to me the night your parents disowned him...he said protect them, make sure they find happiness....I think he was talking about you."

Castiel looked up at Sam. He never knew of his brother. He knew of the shame he brought sleeping with the help. He was a warning and a threat of punishment in his life. Sam softly took his hand. 

"That's why you were mated so young. To make sure it didn't happen again." Sam stated. 

"It sort of has." Castiel bit back. "Dean has to choose between Gordon and I..."

"Dean...might be cold but... He cares about you." Sam reassured. "He's always had a soft spot for you." Castiel wiped his forming tears.

"I love him, Sam." Castiel sniffed. 

"I know..." Sam stated sadly as the front door was unlocked and opened. Sam ripped back to go back to make his sandwich, as Dean came in kicking off his shoes. 

"Hey guys." Dean stated pulling off his jacket, as Castiel hid his tears, quickly dodging him by moving to his room. Dean flinched at the slammed door as he turned to look at Sam. "Was it something I said?"

"Well. That's my cue." Sam took a bite of his sandwich, moving past Dean he left. Dean listened to the silence of the house before slowly moving to Castiel's door, He knocked softly. 

"Castiel?" Dean called, there was no answer. "Cas? Ca-" Dean jumped as the door was thrown open. His eyes fell onto a tear filled Castiel, who avoided his gaze. Dean softly moved to cup his face, bringing Castiel's face up. Castiel's eyes fell onto Dean's as Dean softly leaned in and kissed him. 

Castiel took a minute to softly kiss back, moving to hold his hips. Dean pulled him closer, the kiss was soft and loving and Castiel could feel the care between their lips. Pining Dean lightly against the wall, as they kissed. He broke the kiss, when he heard Dean start to purr against him. Trying to comfort the upset alpha. Dean blushed unable to look him in the eyes. 

Dean was purring for him? He was worried for him? Omegas purr to comfort their children, but they also purr to calm or comfort their mates as well. It was a very intimate gesture. Castiel stood unmoving for a few moments, his thumb moving to trace Dean's bottom lip. 

"I love you..." Castiel whispered as they stared at each other in silence for only a few minutes before Dean and Castiel's lips collided again in soft moving motions. Dean wrapped his arms around his neck, as Castiel enjoyed the comfort his mate brought him. His mate. 

 _______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam**

 

 

 

Sam was sitting at his desk, working on grading papers. Humming lightly, as he only paused to take bites of his food. A soft knock on his door made him look up, seeing Gabriel at the door. Sam seemed taken aback, as Gabriel casually strolled in. 

"Hey, Mr. W." Gabriel stated casually as Sam went deep red. 

"Mr. Montoya." Sam choked out trying to stay neutral as Gabriel smirked to himself. Moving to sit next to Sam on the desk he leaned down softly kissing Sam's neck. Teasing the hickey already starting to fade, as Gabriel slid his tongue over it. Sam let out an obvious whimper, as Gabriel moved to kiss up his jaw. 

"Gabriel...w-we can't." Sam choked out a plea once again, as Gabriel ignored him. 

"That's not what you said the night of the storm." Gabriel smiled as he pressed his lips softly on Sam's cheek. As Sam held his breath. 

"Y-you're only seventeen." Sam breathed out. "I-I’m your teacher." As Gabriel softly cupped his face staring at him, Sam softly stared into his eyes. Gabriel's eyes looked at him with love and soft care. 

"Sam...you mean the world to me...if you want me to stop I will..." Gabriel breathed. "But that night of the storm...the night we held each other all night. Our lips touching....god I have never been happier. I want to get to know you Mr. W. I want to give you the world." 

"G-Gabriel." Sam blushed, as he looked up at him from his chair. "I...we..." Sam tried to argue as he felt himself leaning towards Gabriel, their lips colliding in an ever so soft kiss. Sam kissed back, his hands moving, unsure where to rest till they awkwardly fell onto Gabriel's knees as Gabriel sat on the desk. 

Gabriel nipped at his lips, as he moved closer, happily enjoying the taste of the older man's lips. Gabriel was about to deepen the kiss, when his phone rang. Sam yanked away looking away in shame as Gabriel cursed before answering the phone. 

"Hello?" Gabriel asked as he listened, nodding as though they can hear the light yeahs and uh-huhs. Before he hung up, he sighed, before he softly cupped Sam's face kissing him again. The kiss was short lived as Gabriel broke the kiss to lightly bite Sam's neck who moaned at the more intimate gesture. "I have to head home." 

"Sure, you break down my barriers to leave." Sam breathed looking at him. 

"I plan to break all your barriers, Mr. W." Gabriel winked before kissing him again. He jumped off the desk moving towards the door, leaving Sam conflicted and in thought. 

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel**

 

 

 

 

 Gabriel came in the front door, placing his skateboard on the counter. He shrugged off his backpack, lazily tossing it out of the way but not put away. 

"What's up, mi familia?" Gabriel moved to the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. He moved to sit on the counter taking a bite from it as he looked at his parents. 

"Spoiling your dinner?" His father eyed him, as his dad glanced over. 

"Don't worry. I got a lot of room." Gabriel patted his stomach. 

"You're such a fatty." His father teased playfully as Gabriel stuck out his tongue.

"He's too skinny." His dad moved pinching his cheeks as Gabriel yanked his face away, his dad stirring the food in the pot. Gabriel watched his father move to wrap an arm around his dad's waist. His father's hand moved towards the barely showing baby bump on his dad, softly rubbing it. 

"You're too skinny." Gabriel's father whispered to Gabriel's dad. "You need to eat more."

"I will." His dad nodded, turning off the stove softly to turn to face his mate. "Remember I was skinny with Gabriel in the beginning as well." 

"You weren't this skinny." His father spoke with concern. 

"Yes I was, Lucifer. You're thinking of when I had Balthazar." Michael chuckled. "I was big and fat with him."

"Okay, you might be right... But it always makes me worry. Promise me you'll try to gain the weight, Michael." Lucifer stated seriously. 

"I promise." Michael leaned up and kissed him. 

"Ew!" A small voice broke the kiss, as they stared at the six year old holding his water gun. Gabriel glanced down at his baby brother, Balthazar. "No kissing my daddy." 

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Lucifer teased with a smirk. Loud surprised screams erupted as the six year old sprayed Lucifer and Michael with water. His parents yelped in surprise as Balthazar laughed before spraying water at Gabriel as well. 

"You're dead!" Gabriel stated with anger as Balthazar took off screaming. 

"Outside! All of you!" Michael yelled as Lucifer chuckled moving to kiss Michael's stomach before kissing Michael. "Make sure they don't kill each other." 

"That might be out of my hands." Lucifer chuckled rubbing Michael's stomach . 

"I hope this one’s a girl. I don't think I can take any more boys." Michael stated playfully, Lucifer loving his thick accent as he nuzzled him softly. 

"I hope for a girl too." Lucifer breathed softly before he kissed him, hearing his children cursing in Spanish at each other and went to break up his boys. 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Castiel**

 

 

 

 

 Castiel shot awake by the sound of a harsh knock on the front door, he groaned in annoyance. Pulling away from Dean who must have passed out during their movie on Castiel's bed. 

He moved to the door, throwing it open, someone busted through letting themselves in. Castiel groaned at the obvious sight of Gordon who looked like complete shit. 

"Just come on in!" Castiel stated sarcastically. 

"Where's Dean?" Gordon asked. 

"Sleeping. Keep it down." Castiel snapped. "Why are you here, I assumed you wouldn't show your face after the beating I gave you."

"I'm here for my date with my mate." Gordon growled his eyes scanning the room. "He said we can once I got checked by the doctor-" 

"Gordon?" Dean rubbed his eyes, leaning against the door frame of Castiel's room. Gordon's eyes lit up but the sudden realization of what room Dean had come from was priceless. Castiel smirked to himself, as Gordon's eyes moved to glare at him. "You shouldn't be up."

"I had to see you." Gordon moved to him, cupping Dean's face as he looked into his eyes. Castiel rolled his eyes at the whispers, seeing through Gordon's acting as they whispered so low Castiel couldn't hear.

"I'll be back Castiel." Dean stated as he moved to grab his coat. 

"It's eight am." Castiel looked annoyed. 

"He's buying me breakfast." Dean mumbled tiredly rubbing his eyes as Gordon followed him. Gordon looked back at Castiel with a smirk before disappearing out the door with Castiel's mate. Castiel could only frown.


	6. Gordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Gordon**

 

 

 

 

Gordon watched as Dean took a hit of his glass pipe, watching as Dean sucked the thick smoke into his lungs. Gordon didn't mind watching him do so, his fingers softly danced up and down Dean's left arm. 

Dean didn't object to the movement, as Dean stood next to Gordon's motorcycle taking a couple hits before going to eat. He didn't object to Gordon's need for a little intimacy, knowing that injured alpha's crave it more than normal. Even let Gordon wrap his arms around Dean's waist, letting Gordon hold him from behind. 

Dean let out a soft breath, the smoke escaped his lungs in little rings that Gordon softly smiled at watching. Burying his face into the crook of Dean's neck, but had to admit he could faintly smell Castiel on him, But he would never admit it. Wanting to replace Castiel's scent with his own, he happily buried his face into his neck. 

"I'm still mad at you." Dean breathed out coldly as Gordon sighed. 

"Look, my little one. I apologize if my action of kissing you made you upset-" Gordon choked out. 

"Upset?! Gordon you had no right to kiss me." Dean took a hit. 

"No, I didn't. I...I should have asked. But...I just-" Gordon awkwardly apologized. 

"Wanted to get your ass kicked by Castiel?" Dean scoffed. "It's still a contest with you."

Gordon was quiet but he didn't object as he buried his face into his neck again. "Yes. I still feel the need for revenge...but Dean I care a shit ton about you...I've been dreaming of kissing you since-"

"You bit me?" Dean shook his head.

"Dean. I... This used to be about revenge. But...I am falling for you." Gordon breathed out. "I wish I could prove it." 

"Then do that. Prove you really care about me by doing something for me involving Castiel that you can prove you did it out of care for me." Dean took a hit as Gordon was quiet. 

"Okay..." Gordon stated with a nod as Dean handed Gordon his pipe. Gordon shoved it into his bag before Dean stopped him seeing a bottle of Gordon's body spray. Dean masked the smell with a couple sprays on his body, which Gordon blushed hard at his mate smelling like him. 

God. He wished Dean could always smell like him. 

Dean however didn't share the intimate moment Gordon had, who didn't think twice about smelling like someone else before he walked inside Denny's with Gordon trailing behind. 

 ________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 After the waiter took their order, Dean and Gordon sat in silence, Dean texting away at his phone after ordering enough food to kill an elephant. Gordon watched him texting, content just being near his mate. Dean softly put down the phone giving Gordon his attention. 

"So, last date you said you and Castiel were friends?" Dean recalled the story as Gordon sighed a soft breath of air. 

"We were till I turned eleven...he was ten." Gordon rubbed his face. "My mother was... very ill.”

 ______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**A long time ago**   


 

 

 

 

"Gordon! Gordon come on! We will get in trouble!" Castiel breathed as he watched Gordon climb up the small window into the castle's private doctor’s office. "I don't like this game anymore." 

"Just a little higher Castiel." Gordon grunted as Castiel helped him by pushing him into the hole which Gordon roughly fell through. He cried out at hitting the ground as Castiel looked around nervously. 

"Gordon are you okay?" Castiel asked as Gordon opened the door to let him in. 

"See? I told you I was magic." Gordon stated with pride at the opened door. 

"Har Har." Castiel looked around the empty doctor’s office. "Why are we here?" Castiel remained at the doorway. 

"To save the fair maiden by giving her a sip of the waters of life." Gordon smiled as he started rummaging through the drawers, looking and examining the real medication. When Gordon found what he was looking for, he shoved the pills into his pocket.

"We can't take those!" Castiel ran to him. "Those aren't ours."

"Look. Cas. My mom needs them." Gordon stated seriously. 

"Your mom's sick? I can have our doctor’s look at her! We don't have to steal." Castiel offered but Gordon angrily shook his head.

"We can't afford a doctor." Gordon frowned shoving past him.   
"Maybe my parents can help with the bill! I-I’ll talk to them!" Castiel offered but Gordon turned to him. 

"Promise me you'll never tell your parents." Gordon stated angry as Castiel was taken back. "Promise me."

"I-I promise." Castiel sucked in air as Gordon turned back around going out of sight.

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 

 The waiter brought their food as Gordon grew quiet, Dean didn't force him to continue as Dean started to eat his food. Gordon stared off into space.

"I was able to get away with it a few more times, sneaking into the doctor’s office every couple of weeks to collect the pills. It helped....a little...but the last time I went...." Gordon breathed out. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Then**

 

 

 "A little higher Castiel." Gordon asked as Castiel helped shove him through the window once again, looking around like a skittish lamb as Gordon moved to grab the pills. Finding them in the Same drawer as always, it was an easy grab and go. 

"Gordon something about this doesn't seem right." Castiel confessed to the closed door. "I haven't seen any of my family's guards on the way here."

"Stop being a baby." Gordon opened the door before coming out tossing the pill bottle into the air. "You are always such a scaredy cat."

"I-I am not!" Castiel frowned. 

"You want to be brave like your mate, right?" Gordon put his hands on his shoulders as Castiel blushed and nodded. "Then be brave...even when you're not." 

Castiel softly nodded his head as Gordon closed the doctor's door, sliding the pills into his pocket as six guards surrounded them. 

"You are under arrest by the order of the royal guard." One guard stated grabbing Gordon who kicked and struggled, the other two held Castiel's arms. 

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Gordon yelled to Castiel as he was pulled away. 

"I-I didn't!" Castiel choked out in tears. 

"You promised!" Gordon yelled loudly as he was taken away.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Now**

 

 

 

 

 

"I went to juvie for stealing the medication and my mother died shortly after I started my sentence there." Gordon sighed trying to hold back tears as Dean looked at him sadly. 

"Maybe Castiel didn't tell." Dean offered. 

"He did. Why else would I have been caught?!" Gordon yelled as the restaurant went silent. "Castiel was always such a goodie two shoe...if it wasn't for him...my mom would be alive..."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Gordon." Dean moved to hold his hand. Gordon started to break down, sobbing loudly as Dean moved to him trying to comfort him. A hand reached up cupping his face. Gordon slowly brought his eyes up to look at Dean. Dean looked at him with such sadness....With such care...he didn't expect Dean's lips to press to his. 

The kiss was soft and kind, comforting in his time of need. His beautiful little omega. Gordon kissed back hard, but kept the pace of the slow kind kiss, not wanting to scare his mate by going any further. 

He tasted of butter pecan syrup from his pancakes and the harsh taste of weed, Gordon wasn't accustomed to. But found himself craving it with every movement of their lips. 

Gordon's hands fell to Dean's waist holding him closer as they made out with hard soft kisses. Yeah, okay, he loved it. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking out of the restaurant, Dean walked down the small steps first, Gordon trailing behind as he watched Dean pause at the bottom before cleaning his glasses on his shirt. Acting pretty nonchalant about the fact they kissed. Once Dean's glasses were cleaned he turned to look at Gordon who just continued to stare. 

"You...didn't kiss me because you love me...you kissed me because you felt sorry for me." Gordon stated as Dean adjusted his glasses on his face just looking at Gordon with no reaction. 

"You know that feeling you feel right now?" Dean asked emotionlessly. "I guess that makes us even." Dean shrugged as he turned and walked towards Gordon's motorcycle. "Take me to school, I'm already late." 

Gordon blinked in shock, an omega would never do things out of spite. They were more of the forgive and the forget kind. Wow. His mate had fangs and he had to admit it was enchanting. 

 Dropping Dean off at the front, he wasn't surprised with the fact Dean didn't bother to look back at him. His mate held a grudge? What a fucking cutie. He started his motorcycle to drive away when he paused at a sign on the pole in front of the school. 

_ Chad's party.  _

_ 142 Heavenly St.  _

_ Bring beer and hot friends.  _

Didn't Dean have a birthday coming up? The day when he would’ve no choice but to choose between Castiel and him? Sure that was two and a half weeks from now but wouldn't it be nice to throw one early? Invite all his friends and have a care free birthday? 

Gordon smiled as his brain cooked up ideas to surprise his mate for his birthday as he revved his engine before driving off. After the birthday party Gordon throws, Dean would be so love struck he'd say, Cas who!

 

**Operation one: mate locker**

....

**Operation two: think of a better name than 'mate locker'.**

....

**Operation one: mate-sion impossible.**

... 

Oh yeah. This could work.


	7. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Dean**

 

 

 

 

 

Dean didn't bother to look back as he walked up the steps towards the school. Holding his breath till he pushed open the doors to the school, hearing the motorcycle roar as it drove off. He let out his held breath, taking the second to compose himself, before walking through the empty hall. Turning the corner to go down the hall, hands wrapped around his waist yanking him into the dark janitor's closet. 

Dean yelped kicking his feet, the man holding him from behind. Using the tight space to his advantage, he pushed off the wall, slamming the man back into the wall. The man groaned, Dean using his advantage to throw his head back, hitting the guy in the face instantly causing the guy to drop him. 

Dean laughed amused biting his bottom lip, as he gripped the assailant's shirt, he pulled him closer playfully till Dean had the man pinning him. 

"I win." Dean panted and laughed. 

"I thought I had the advantage this time." Castiel swore. "I think you broke my nose for real this time." 

"Awh, I'm sorry." Dean laughed still playing and biting his own lip. 

"I have the feeling you're really not." Castiel stuck out his tongue. 

"I know how to make it up to you." Dean smiled flirtingly as he pulled Castiel towards him kissing him hard. Which Castiel happily returned, his hands finding the boy's waist gripping it tightly. 

Okay, Dean had to admit when he kissed Castiel...he didn't expect this to be so...heated. The kiss was hard, and needy and god. Dean would be lying if he didn't just want to start ripping off Castiel's shirt, wanting it gone from the alpha's chest. But he knew if he did, he wouldn't stop. 

Not that Castiel would force him to keep going, he knew Castiel would stop on Dean's command. No matter how heated and close they got. Even in the middle of sex if Dean wanted to stop. Castiel would. 

It's not Castiel he didn't trust. It was himself. If Castiel's shirt hit the floor...right now? Dean would lose his virginity in this stupid smelly closet. It scared Dean how much he would be okay with that. 

Dean softly broke the kiss, panting against Castiel's lips, god they had a variety of kissing, man. He much liked their heated kisses. 

"I-I'm actually glad I found you." Dean breathed. 

"I'm flattered." Castiel panted, moving to kiss and bury himself in Dean's neck. It smelled of Gordon which Castiel was happy to replace with his own scent.

"I-I needed to ask you a question." Dean choked back a moan as Castiel nipped at his neck. 

"Go for it." Castiel breathed kissing him hard once again, Dean moaned enjoying the kisses. 

"What is your side?" Dean breathed out as Castiel pulled back in surprise knowing full well what Dean was asking. He pulled back instantly, looking skittish. 

"There is no side. Whatever he said is true." Castiel stated but Dean knew better. 

"You're my mate. I know when you're lying." Dean looked surprised. 

"Dean. It's better you drop it." Castiel stated seriously startling Dean. Castiel moved trying to leave but Dean's hand stopped him. 

"Why won't you tell me?" Dean looked hurt. "What are you hiding?"

"Look, Dean. It's better he believes what he believes." Castiel looked as though he said too much before pulling his arm away and leaving Dean alone in the closet. 

 ____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Gabriel munched happily on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, licking his fingers contently. He was truly surprised when Dean slid next to him occupying the bench next to him. It wasn't hard to find Gabriel during lunch, always occupying the Same bench in the park.

"Hey yo." Gabriel munched. 

"I need a miracle." Dean stated seriously. 

"I do those." Gabriel stated putting his sandwich down. 

"Look, I need records from the Novak castle regarding Gordon walker and his mother." Dean looked at him watching Gabriel lick his fingers. 

"Got a name for his mother?" Gabriel asked as Dean shook his head no. "Might be difficult...but I think I can swing it. It's going to cost you." He watched Dean pulled out money from his wallet but Gabriel stopped him. 

"Not money, bro." Gabriel stated. 

"Then what?" Dean looked confused as Gabriel nodded towards the other side of the park. Dean followed his gaze, stopping when his eyes fell onto his brother who sat not too far away, reading a book on a bench, eating his sandwich. "Ugh. Is this seriously all you do?"

"Yep. I want a date Winchester." Gabriel stated. 

"How do you expect me to swing that?" Dean looked at him like he was nuts. 

"I need a miracle. You need a miracle. It works." Gabriel shrugged, Dean was quiet for a long time.

"Does... he have to know about the date?" Dean asked.

"Optional." Gabriel shrugged. 

"Then you got a deal." Dean shook his hand as he stood. 

"Give me till tomorrow." Gabriel called back as Dean saluted walking away, as Gabriel went back to enjoying the view of Sam Winchester and his sandwich. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gabriel**

 

"Hey dad?" Gabriel poked his head in as Michael washed Balthazar's hair. The six year old contently let his father scrub his scalp. 

"Yes, Mi corazón?" Michael asked in as he continued what he was doing. 

"You still have that connection in the Novak castle, don't you?" Gabriel asked shyly, Michael paused his actions to slowly turn to Gabriel. 

"Yes..." Michael stated curiously, wondering why Gabriel was snooping around. "Why?" 

"Homework and junk." Gabriel gave a nervous chuckle. "Can I have their email?"

"Suuure." Michael stated slowly as Gabriel gave him a happy smile and left. Michael staring at where he once was with suspicion.  Lucifer poked his head in having the Same look after overhearing Michael and Gabriel’s conversation from the hall. "Why is he suddenly interested in the Novak castle? You don't think he-?"

"I'll look into it." Lucifer stated as he closed the door. Did Gabriel figure out his royal connection?

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean**

 

Dean kicked off his shoes, taking off his backpack as he walked into the house. He could hear the loud music echoing from Castiel's room. He walked past his half open door, glancing into the crack as Castiel put on his jeans after a shower. 

Dean blushed, turning away as he walked past the room the kitchen. Opening the fridge he glanced into it before approving of nothing and closing it. 

"If you wanted to look, you could have just come in." Castiel smirked hair still dripping water, his jeans barely holding on to his hips. 

"Don't flatter yourself." Dean stated closing the fridge lightly rolling his eyes as he moved to pass Castiel but Castiel pulled him close from behind. 

"Playing hard to get?" Castiel kisses his neck as Dean gave him more access letting Castiel's fingers tease his waist as he closed his eyes in approval. 

"I don't play anything, I just am." Dean spat back as Castiel smirked, nipping at his neck. God, Dean actually was really liking being touched and held by Castiel. Slightly craved it actually. He did think it was odd. 

Was it heat? 

No. 

Heat was sexual and reproductive not cuddling and kisses. Plus Dean had already finished his heat before this whole thing. It wasn't due for one after his birthday. His birthday. Two weeks and two days till his birthday. Two days before he had to decide between Castiel and Gordon or die. 

"Hey." Castiel breathed snapping Dean out of his thoughts. 

"Sorry. What did you say?" Dean looked back at him, as Castiel let go of him softly moving to fix Dean's glasses.

"I said would you like to make pot brownies?" Castiel chuckled as Dean smiled softly. 

"I'd love that." Dean smiled as Castiel softly leaned down and kissed him before Dean let Castiel pull him towards the kitchen. 

 __________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean woke softly curled into Castiel on the couch. He sat up groaning as he rubbed his eyes. Before glancing down once again realizing where he had napped. 

"I got to stop doing that." Dean groaned pulling himself from Castiel's bare chest. Moving to the door, he pulled it open pausing at the sight of Gabriel. "Gabe?"

"Hey, I got you those files." Gabriel held them to Dean who practically ripped off his arms to grab the files. "Whoa." 

Dean opened the folder scanning the documents with need, taking in the detail. His eyes scanned the page. 

"I-Is this true?" Dean turned looking at Gabe. 

"My sources are undeniable." Gabriel looked surprised as Dean turned to look back at the folders, rereading it. Pulling his eyes away to watch as Castiel sat up rubbing his eyes from the couch. "So this date thing-" Castiel's eyes fell onto the folder with the official Novak seal, Castiel's eyes widen in surprise as he stared into Dean's eyes. 

"Tomorrow, noon. Sam's classroom." Dean stated to the point, not looking away from Castiel, before just slamming the door in Gabriel's face. 

"D-Dean. Y-You can't tell...H-He can't-" Castiel choked out, trying to explain. To get the words out as Dean tossed the folder onto the side stand. Dean moved to him gripping his shirt, he pushed Castiel hard against the wall. Castiel looked at Dean in surprise, before Dean's lips slammed hard into Castiel's. 

Castiel took a minute to react before kissing back roughly, Dean moaned as he pinned Castiel roughly, licking Castiel's lips with need, as Castiel happily opened his mouth to the omega. Feeling his tongue slide against his as they kissed roughly against the wall, holding each other tight. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

"Dean." Castiel closed his car door, watching Dean get out of his car as they walked towards the school. "Dean. I'm serious."

"I heard you. I just don't understand. He deserves to know." Dean sighed pausing for Castiel to catch up. 

"Dean, I'd rather have him hate me for the rest of my fucking life then have him know-" Castiel was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle roar as a motorcycle came to a stop in front of them. 

"Hey Babe." Gordon winked taking off his helmet then glared at Castiel. "And Sasquatch."

"Gordon?" Dean looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I got you a surprise." Gordon stated handing Dean a flyer. Dean read over the flyer for this Saturday, Dean's birthday bash. Starting at seven, it would be held at the nearby lake. 

"Y-you're throwing me a birthday party?" Dean blinked in honest surprise. "That's so sweet." 

"I know it's a couple weeks early but-" Gordon blushed.

"-A pending death sentence on my real birthday kills the mood of a party." Dean stated sadly. "I get it."

"Babe-" Gordon instantly felt guilty but Dean suddenly smiled trying to cover his sadness. 

"I really appreciate this." Dean smiled before Gordon cupped his face, Castiel looked down squeezing his fist tightly so he didn't kill him.

"I promise this will be a part of our new beginning." Gordon stated softly stroking his cheek, when Dean's face lit up with an idea. 

"Did you say new beginning?" Dean smiled as Gordon nodded happily. "Like...a chance for truths..." Castiel looked up quickly angry, knowing where Dean was going with this. 

"Uh...? Sure...?" Gordon stated confused as Dean smiled at him. 

"Then let’s do this." Dean smiled as Gordon's eyes lit up, before Dean's eyes looked to Castiel. "Castiel's invited too." 

Both men tried to argue against it, but Dean put his hands up. 

"It is MY party..." Dean yelled getting them to be quiet. "...and I'll invite who I want to." Dean smirked as the Bell rang and he pushed past them walking inside.


	8. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Castiel**

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel watched as Dean walked quickly through the halls, Castiel walked behind him trying to catch up. When he got in arms length, he snatched Dean's arm. 

"Dean." Castiel hissed as his little omega turned around. "We need to talk." Pulling him towards the janitor's closet, Dean let Castiel tug him along till the door was closed. "What the hell are you trying to pull?" 

"Look, I get you’re angry." Dean pulled off his own glasses, rubbing the glass clean on his shirt. 

"Angry? You think I'm angry? I'm furious." Castiel stated, watching his mate struggling to clean a smudge on his glasses. Castiel sighed angrily snatching the glasses. He took out a glass cleaning cloth and rubbed glasses clean. 

"I think he deserves to know his mother was the one that turned him in for stealing the drugs." Dean stated squinting trying to read Castiel's reactions. "And he should know that the drugs he stole-" 

"I can't do that to him." Castiel sighed his voice sad. "I...can't tell him the drugs he snuck into her food ultimately killed her. I'd rather have him hate me forever." Castiel sighed softly placing Dean's glasses on Dean's face. Dean blinked softly seeing clearly out of them. 

"You carry a glasses cleaning cloth?" Dean blushed softly. "B...but you don't have glasses."

"It's better than you shirt to clean your glasses with." Castiel confessed sliding it into his pocket. 

"You carry that around for my glasses?" Dean blushed harder. 

"You look cuter when I can see your eyes instead of smudges." Castiel stated cupping his face as Dean laughed softly. Leaning in he kissed him. Dean softly kissed back. The kiss was slow and easy. Fuck Castiel loved feeling Dean's plum lips on his, feeling the soft touch of their lips when kiss came to a stop. They just held themselves breathing against each others’ lips for a couple minutes before either of them spoke. 

"Why was I mad at you again?" Castiel breathed moving to nuzzle his mate. 

"Just...come to the birthday party. It's tomorrow. We'll get stoned and have fun. If...you want to tell him after thinking it over. I'll be there. Okay?" Dean breathed, Castiel stared at Dean as he hesitantly nodded.

"Your glasses are smudged again." Castiel stated as they softly laughed looking down before their eyes met again. Soft smiles were exchanged before Castiel reached out to take Dean's glasses and cleaned them once again. Once the glasses were cleaned, he moved to put them back on his face but Dean lightly pushed his hand down. Pulling him into a hard kiss again, which Castiel happily obliged. 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel fixed up his hair in the bathroom feeling so nervous he thought he was going to be sick. If Dean kept his promise, which he always had, Gabriel had a date today with the lovely Mr. Winchester. 

He was going to be sick. 

Gabriel leaned down to wash his face and he sat up yelping as prince Novak stood behind him. 

"Jesus!" Gabriel turned to face him. 

"Hi to you too." Castiel crossed his arms. "I need a favor." 

"Normally I am in the business of doing business but I am busy at the moment." Gabriel turned to look back at the mirror but a small black box falling into the sink gained his attention. Gabriel blinked as he opened the box, he looked surprise, as he turned his attention to Castiel. "How did you...?"

"Like I said. I need a favor." Castiel smirked as Gabriel slid the box into his pocket. 

"I'm listening." Gabriel smiled, happy to do business. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel stood in front of Sam's classroom looking nervous while waiting around for Dean to show up. The door to Sam's classroom opened and Dean popped his head out of the door. 

"Don't you look fancy." Dean snickered as Gabriel frowned, looking down at his suit. 

"Too much?" Gabriel blushed. 

"You look fine." Dean elbowed him. "Come on in." 

Gabriel walked into the classroom, pausing at the candles and the curtains up. Four desks were pushed together with small kinds of food. It...actually looked pretty romantic.

"Okay. So I made it look like a candle light dinner, the best I could. Curtains for privacy obviously. All of Sam's favorite foods and beverages, also music." Dean pushed play on a CD player as soft rock started to play, As Gabriel looked around. "So, worth it?"

"Yeah. Dean this is amazing." Gabriel blushed. "Why isn't there any meat?"

"He's a vegetarian." Dean shrugged. 

"Ooh...that might be a deal breaker." Gabriel gave a look as Dean laughed.

"I called Sam, told him to meet me here. He should be here any minute. So I should go." Dean stated patting Gabriel's shoulder. "Good luck."

Gabriel nodded nervously watching the omega wave before leaving out the door, he couldn't help but watch Dean go. Maybe it was just the nerves as Dean walked out of the gate of the school. Stopping only when a loud roar of a motorcycle stopped him as that loud alpha what was his name? Gordon? 

He watched Dean talk to him for a few minutes before Gordon got off his bike and walked it next to Dean as they talked. Before Gabriel turned back to look at the room, biting his nail as he waited for Sam. 

 __________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Sam**

 

 

Sam sighed walking into his classroom, today was a short day. No classes after the one he had this morning, which gave Sam some free time, but still didn't save him from the stacks of paperwork. He paused seeing Gabriel quickly jumping up to stand, as Sam looked over the room in surprise. 

"Gabriel." Sam gaped at the effort and time that was taken in this gesture. 

"S-surprise." Gabriel choked out, Sam opened his mouth to say something but Gabriel cut him off. "Look. I know you said we couldn't do this. That it was better to stop this before it became a thing....I thought I would be okay with that because you asked me to. But...I can tell you don't want this to end either..."

"...When we kiss, you pull me closer and not away. I love you, Sam. This isn't just a high school crush for me. This...this is real. I am going to graduate this year, and when I do I want to you be mine..." Gabriel blushed.

"G-Gabriel." Sam was taken aback, as Gabriel got into his knee. 

"W-Will you be my mate?" Gabriel stated shyly fumbling to open a box, a beautiful yet simple ring laid inside. Nothing fancy. Just...perfect for someone who loves simple. When Sam said nothing Gabriel held back his tears. "I-I know I'm rather chubby and...really short...and not the most manly alpha-" 

Sam fell to his knees in front of Gabe, as Gabriel looked surprised when Sam grabbed his face looking at him, as tears filled Sam's eyes. 

"S-Sam?" Gabriel choked out. 

"Shut up and kiss me." Sam breathed happily as their lips crushed against each other hard and happily, both smiling and laughing too hard to continue the kiss. 

"I-is that a yes?" Gabriel whispered weakly, Sam paused noticeably. 

"I...it's complicated Gabe...I want to-" Sam looked so sad. 

"Then do." Gabriel breathed but Sam sighed. "Sam...I know who you are...I know....okay?"

"G-Gabe?" Sam breathed out in surprise, how did Gabriel know he was the crown prince?

"But no matter what your royal obligations... You should follow your heart...do what makes you happy, Sam." Gabe begged. 

Sam looked up at him.

"So...I ask again....will you mate me...?" Gabriel held his breath.

"....How could I say no to you in a cute suit?" Sam smiled wiping his tears before pulling him into a hard kiss. Gabriel kissed back happily as Sam pulled back. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Gabriel blushed as they kissed again before Sam pulled back. 

"Now, let’s enjoy your wonderful date." Sam smiled as Gabriel helped him up moving to move the chair pulling it out for him.

"So...are you really a vegetarian?" Gabriel asked as Sam chuckled moving to sit down.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel**

 

 

Castiel blew smoke as he sat in the park, it was late but Gabriel promised after he got his shit in order he'd meet him here with his 'favor'. He was almost done with his pack, which made him think over going to get another pack, but the shuffled steps made him look up. 

"Hey." Gabriel smiled like a lovesick puppy. 

"I see the date went well." Castiel stood looking him up and down.

"I...it did." Gabriel blushed. "He's... wearing the ring...."

"I'm...really happy for you." Castiel blew out smoke. 

"Thanks...h...how did you know? I was saving up to buy one?" Gabriel asked shyly. 

"Because...you looking at Sam? It's the same look I give Dean." Castiel chuckled blowing out smoke. "It's so fucking obvious." Gabriel gave a small smile as he moved into his pocket and pulled out a wrapped present. 

"Here. Short notice but I managed." Gabriel shrugged, as Castiel took the present. "Just as you asked for. You said you didn't mind what color right? Just as long as-" 

"It's perfect. I'm sure. Thank you." Castiel smiled, sliding it into his pocket, as a voice made them to jump. 

"Gabriel." 

"Dad?" Gabriel choked out seeing Lucifer, looking like some kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, do you have any idea what time it is?!" Lucifer asked coming to a stop next to Gabe, when he realized Gabriel wasn't alone. His eyes scanned the punk teen, who blew out smoking watching them like he wasn't bothered by a parental figure. But when their eyes met, Lucifer's breath paused as he stared at the teen. 

"Dad, this is prince Castiel. From the Novak family." Gabriel stated as Castiel nodded his head in some sort of wave. "I-I was just-"

"Wait in the car." Lucifer stated not taking his eyes off of Castiel. 

"B-But-" Gabriel stated as his father pointed towards the car, and Gabriel sighed shoving his hands into his pockets before walking towards the car. "Later, Cas."

"Later." Castiel tapped out his cigarette, Lucifer waited for Gabriel to get into the car before opening his mouth to talk. "Look, I don't need the lecture of being a bad influence blah blah. Stay away from my son blah blah. I've heard it before, old man. Don't need to hear it from you too." Castiel blew out smoke as Lucifer softly chuckled. 

"I...um...was going to ask you for a smoke." Lucifer chuckled as Castiel blushed with embarrassment pulling out his pack handing him one, as Lucifer walked towards the bushes hiding himself better from Gabriel gaze. "Light?"

"S-sorry for assuming-" Castiel pulled out his lighter, lighting Lucifer's smoke. Lucifer sucked in the smoke, before blowing it out. 

"It's no problem, Thanks for the smoke." Lucifer breathed out. "Man, I haven't had a smoke since my youngest was born." 

"Really? How old is he?" Castiel smiled with a light laugh. 

"Six." Lucifer chuckled. "My husband doesn't like the smell, but let's me get a freebie to celebrate our children's births. Should get one in another one in oh...six months." 

"Man, that sucks." Castiel chuckled, as Lucifer shrugged in agreement. "Congratulations though." 

"You do what you do for your mate." Lucifer stated.

"I guess when Dean gets pregnant in a couple of years, I'll have to give up smoking." Castiel looked at the smoke. 

"Dean?" Lucifer asked. 

"It's complicated. But he's my mate." Castiel smiled softly looking at the ground. Lucifer smiled so happily, just hearing about his life. 

"Really? Him with a little punk shit like you?" Lucifer teased blowing out smoke. 

"No... He's...actually the kindest nerdiest goodie two shoe I know." Castiel scoffed. ".. Like straight out of a fairytale." 

"I assume this...Dean is the prince?" Lucifer asked as Castiel roughly coughed by the question. "Don't worry. Secret's safe with me." 

"Yeah..." Castiel breathed out after a few minutes. 

"Do you love him?" Lucifer asked with almost concern.

"Yes. I do." Castiel blushed smiling. "He...is the best thing that ever happened to me...I just...hope I can be the same to him..." Lucifer opened his mouth to say more, but a loud honk gained his attention. 

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER NOT BE EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF MY FRIEND OR I’LL TELL DAD YOU WERE SMOKING!" Gabriel yelled from the car window as Lucifer sighed with obvious annoyance rolling his eyes. 

"Snitch." Lucifer mumbled taking one last hit as Castiel laughed loudly. 

"You're kinda cool, old man." Castiel confessed. 

"Believe it or not, I was just like you at my age." Lucifer stomped out his cigarette about to leave the bud, when Castiel held out his empty cigarette container to him. Lucifer got the hint, kneeling down grabbing it before tossing it in. 

"Sorry, mates an environmental nut. Save the planet gunk, he's rubbing off. I even recycle now." Castiel chuckled crushing his cigarette on the ground before tossing it in as well. 

"Things we do for our little omegas." Lucifer winked at him before walking towards the car as Castiel turned to leave before pausing.

"Nice to meet you, Mr.?" Castiel called. 

"Novak." Lucifer called before continuing to his car, Castiel accepted the last name continuing his walk in the other direction when the last name registered almost knocking the wind out of him. 

"Novak?" Castiel's eyes opened wide as he turned but the car was long gone. Did Castiel hear him right?

"Dean. You look nice." Castiel sighed watching his mate study his appearance in the mirror for the seventh time. He had changed at least four times, which was the only thing that kept Castiel's sanity, seeing Dean's almost naked body. Dean wearing a nice shirt, and jeans. A nicer casual look.

"B...but like hot, nice? Or like cute, nice?" Dean asked putting on and taking off his glasses. "Maybe I should have gotten contacts." 

"Don't you dare." Castiel walked over from the doorway, walking over he grabbed Dean's glasses, cleaning them off with the rag. "You hate contacts, you don't need to change yourself for others plus, you look fucking smoking always." Castiel slid the glasses back on Dean before turning him before the mirror again. "Do I need to tell you how many times I needed to take a cold shower because of you?"

Castiel placed a kiss on his neck, as he could feel the heat rise to Dean's face. He gave Dean a dorky smile. 

"If we stay any longer changing, we will be late to your dorky party." Castiel watched Dean nod, before turning him and giving him a soft kiss. 

"Y...you look handsome." Dean breathed reaching up and sliding his fingers against Castiel's symbol of their mating. Castiel was wearing a black tank top, dark blue jeans and his leather jacket, Dean honestly loved him. Castiel smiled, kissing the necklace on Dean's neck as Dean blushed harder. 

"Let's go." Castiel breathed out, as he slid his hand in his starting to lead him but Dean stopped.

"Wait...I can't remember if Gordon said he was picking me up or if I was meeting him there..." Dean thought hard. 

"Hm. Well I don't understand why he would leave the party unattended to get you when he knows I'm going too." Castiel stated logically. 

"Makes sense." Dean shrugged as he softly let Castiel lead him, getting into Castiel's car he put on his seatbelt. "Did you lock up?" Dean asked looking back towards the house.

"I'm sure I did." Castiel glanced back as well, trying to recall. 

"Well...should we check?" Dean asked moving to undo his seatbelt. 

"U-uh. I'm sure I did." Castiel lied, ninety five percent sure he did.

"You sure?" Dean asked again. 

"Positive." Castiel smiled at him as he started the car. "Ready my little omega?"

"There is nothing little about me." Dean stuck out his tongue. 

"You're kinda short." Castiel teased. 

"I also can kinda kick your ass. Pfft. Little, my ass." Dean laughed as Castiel drove off. 

_________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With the clinking of the beer bottles, Dean was laughing loudly, his party a total success. There were string lights that lit up the whole area, a bonfire in the middle where s'mores were ready for the making. 

A shit ton of beer, and a couple of pieces were passed around which Dean happily wanted his little hands on but his total hush hush on his weed smoking made it a bit hard. So Castiel would cover Dean with his body, pretending to hug him as Dean took his hits. Needless to say Castiel hung to Dean's side every second he could and Dean didn't seem to mind it in the slightest.

Castiel was very vocal about his partaking on the other hand, much like Dean who seemed to enjoy the liquor part of the party. A lot of people from school were here, most dancing to the music of the boom box, others just enjoying the social aspects or the obvious illegal contraband. 

Dean's party was definitely a cool party but after an hour or so Castiel and Dean retreated a bit away to enjoy the peace and quiet. 

"Awesome party Winchester!" Someone called walking by as Dean waved before moving to sit near the lake by Castiel who was enjoying his cigarette. 

"Cassie! I got us beer!" Dean giggled as he tried to sit next to Castiel, but stumbled slightly almost ending up in Castiel's lap.   
"You’re drunk." Castiel chuckled. 

"Tipsy." Dean corrected as he handed Castiel the second beer. 

"I better catch up then." Castiel chuckled taking a swig. 

"Do you know what's weird?" Dean looked around. "I haven't seen Gordon all night. Have you?"

"I'm sure we just missed him. He's got to be around." Castiel shrugged. "I don't see why he wouldn't be." 

"True." Dean smiled softly as he watched the lake taking a sip of his beer. When he heard Castiel pull something out of his pocket. 

"Here..." Castiel stated blushing. 

"W...what's this? Y-you didn't have to-" Dean blushed. 

"I wanted to." Castiel blushed harder. "Open it." Castiel watched Dean with loving eyes, as Dean softly ripped at the package. His tongue stuck out in concentration, as he slowly pulled the take from the package instead of rip it. So like Dean. 

Dean opened it, blinking in surprise as he pulled the item from the package. Inside was a beautiful glass pipe, shaped like an elephant, beautiful blue and green colors made the elephant pop. Dean stared at it speechless as he ran his fingers over the glass. 

"Y...you got me an elephant." Dean choked out as tears slid down his face. Dean looked so happily as tears fell onto the piece, Dean unable to control his emotions. "You got me a fucking elephant." 

Dean's eyes red from the weed, made even redder by his tears, as Castiel laughed softly cupping his face softly moving to rub their noses together. 

"I once heard from this dorky nerdy five year old...that elephants rub their noses together to show love...and for some reason that crazy five year old made that our mating seal...and...honestly I couldn't think of a better seal." Castiel smiled as Dean sniffed loudly softly rubbing their noses together needy of the affection. 

Castiel pulled back wiping Dean's tears as Dean clutched the elephant tightly, not wanting to let go. Giving the cutest pouty face, god Castiel was so madly in love with him. 

"Come on love, there is no crying on your birthday." Castiel chuckled as Dean smiled softly. "I'll go put this in the car and get us more beer, how does that sound?" Dean nodded softly as Castiel started to shuffle to get up and started making his way back to the car. 

 ______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laughed loudly, as they stumbled drunkenly into the boat storage, looking like some hut. Dean looked around the messy storage room, as he giggled holding his beer bottle taking another swig. They were pretty far from the party yet the music was loud enough to be heard in here. 

"I can't believe I'm in here!" Dean giggled turning to look at Castiel who smiled just as drunk. 

"Why not?" Castiel set his beer down, lighting a smoke as he looked around. 

"It's haunted!" Dean laughed. "So the rumor goes." Dean looked around giggling, as he made ghost sounds. Castiel watched affectionately lightly walking behind him like a mother watching a stumbling toddler walk about. "Ooh! Castiel! Look a tiny boat!"

Dean walked over to the small boat storage area, looking at the tiny row boat looking boat. He giggled as he reached out lightly touching it. 

"Can we get on the boat?" Dean smiled, as Castiel put out his smoke, walking over. 

"Sure. Just be careful okay?" Castiel stated chuckling. "You're drunk."

"So are you!" Dean laughed as Castiel offered his hand, Castiel got in first. Before extending his hand towards Dean who took it, as Dean put one foot in, he got distracted by the song that started playing. Turning his head towards the direction of the music, Dean smiled. "I love this song."

"Dean!" Castiel called trying to get his attention, Dean so distracted he accidentally stumbled. He fell forward into Castiel, both falling back into the boat. Castiel held Dean's body protectively as the water moved under the boat at their action, luckily for them they only got splashed. After the water calmed Dean started to crack up, laying on Castiel's chest. 

"Dean that was stupid and dangerous." Castiel stated seriously as Dean sat up so he could straddle him. 

"We're wet." Dean laughed moving to pull off his own shirt, Castiel held his breath watching him blush on his face as Dean tossed the wet shirt into the deck. Dean giggled as he reached for Castiel's shirt. "You'll catch a cold if you keep it on. Take it off." 

"D-Dean." Castiel choked out a slight objection as the omega still helped take it off, tossing it onto the deck. As Dean laughed softly as Castiel blushed deep red and silent under him. "D...Dean." 

He watched Dean grow quiet staring at his chest, Dean slid fingers up his chest, taking in the tone chest. Before his finger's had moved up traveling to Castiel's lips stopping there as he ran his fingers over his lips. 

"When I was little I used to cry myself to sleep all the time...because I thought you would find someone else and leave me...because you're so perfect and beautiful... And one day you'd realize you got the raw end of the deal...stuck with some...un-omega like mate...who was loud and obnoxious... And you wouldn't want me anymore...so...I became the perfect omega...so I could be almost as good as you..." Dean breathed out. 

"D-Dean." Castiel cupped his face. 

"...I don't cry as much anymore." Dean confessed as Castiel wiped the tears sliding down Dean's face. "I'm scared to say it..."

"Say what?" Castiel asked. 

"Because I feel the second I say it you'll realize I'm not good enough." Dean stated as tears fell harder down his face. 

"Say what, Dean?" Castiel whispered. 

"That I love you too." Dean breathed, looking up tearfully into Castiel's. Castiel's face looked stunned to say the least. Dean just continued to sob, as a moment passed in silence before Dean's face was tugged towards Castiel's. Their lips colliding roughly, as Castiel kissed him needily. Taking Dean a second to respond as their lips hungrily kissed each other, Castiel's hand finding Dean's hair as he grasped it. 

Dean moaned into the kiss, his fingers sliding down Castiel's chest, Dean tasted of weed and beer and god Castiel wanted to never be without that taste. Dean moaned as Castiel pulled him closer, as the kiss grew more heated. Dean's fingers finding Castiel's belt, panting as he started to undo the clasp. 

"D-Dean." Castiel broke the kiss, to pant watching as Dean roughly tugged down his pants kissing Castiel's thigh as Castiel held his breath. 

"D-Dean we can't. W-we're really drunk." Castiel moaned as he kicked off his shoes, to help Dean get his pants off. "What if you regret this-"

"Shut up." Dean growled against his lips as they kissed hard and needily. Castiel took in the beautiful scent of a needy omega and fuck. Castiel was in heaven. He felt Dean's hands move to undo his own belt, Castiel broke the kiss to help Dean yank his pants off. 

Dean roughly rocked against Castiel, breaking the kiss to kiss Castiel's neck. Dean left rough hickeys and nips on Castiel's neck. Man, when Castiel imagined this he imagined sweet and innocent omega with Castiel in charge. This however; Dean taking the reins and being in charge was so fucking hot. 

Dean pulled at Castiel's underwear, roughly pulling it free from Castiel's body before Castiel helped thumb off Dean's. Rocking against each other, hard and naked. Dean started to laugh as he kissed Castiel's neck up to his ear. 

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Dean's laughter was so beautiful in his ear. 

"W-Want to stop?" Castiel asked concerned. 

"No. I mean....I've never had sex." Dean chuckled kissing Castiel's chest. "What do I do next?" 

"O-Oh." Castiel blushed. "I-I..." Castiel may have been a troublemaker but...he'd never have sex with anyone. Dean smiled up at him softly as he laughed again. 

"I forgot. You're one too." Dean smiled as Castiel blushed harder. "Don't worry...I got it..."

Dean breathed as he kissed down Castiel's chest, his glasses becoming askewed on his face as he did. Before he stopped at Castiel's hard cock, he softly fixed the glasses on his face blushing as he leaned forward giving him an experimental lick. 

"Oh fuck, Dean." Castiel groaned as Dean smiled laughing softly as Dean slowly teased his cock with his tongue. God, what a beautiful omega. Dean always had the personality of an alpha, everyone was so sure the confident and charming Dean Campbell would be one. Even Castiel. 

Castiel remembered the first day of his heat, he was eleven and god his cock hurt so bad. Panting and whimpering in bed, Castiel remembered the coiled cock meant. Alpha. Castiel cried all through his heat, worried that Dean would be ashamed. That for some reason they would call off the mating because they were both unable to produce. But...a week after his heat, his family had gotten word Dean had gone through his as well. Omega. It was the first night Castiel went to bed in peace. 

Dean's face was so beautiful as he slid his mouth down the alpha's cock, taking as much as he could. Castiel moaned shaky breaths, keeping his eyes open to watch. 

"W-where did you learn this?" Castiel panted. 

"TV." Dean stated with a lick. "Got most of this from orange is the new black. Forgive me." Castiel laughed softly, as Dean chuckled as well smiling up at Castiel, before moving to straddle him. "Haven't you seen sex scenes on TV? Or movies?"

"I-I have...but I'm too nervous to recall any." Castiel blushed as he held Dean's waist to keep him steady as the boat rocked under him. 

"Do you want to continue?" Dean cupped his face nuzzling his mate.

"Yes..." Castiel breathed without hesitation as Dean smiled back up at him, before moving his hips over Castiel's cock. Dean was wet. Castiel could smell how needy Dean was and how badly he wanted this. Castiel slowly held his cock with one hand, as he held Dean's waist with the other. Dean gasped biting his lip as Castiel's tip touched his hole, slowly sinking himself down onto it easily and slowly. Castiel watched, heart pounding as Dean's hips completely touched his own once again. 

"Fuck." Dean closed his eyes with a moan, adjusting, as Castiel's eyes flashed amber, sitting up yanking Dean into a hard needy kiss, which Dean mewed into, loving the grip on his hair as their tongues danced in each others’ mouth. 

When Dean moved for the first time, Castiel growled in pleasure, the alpha watching the omega ride him. The boat rocked at their movements as Dean lightly started panting, moaning at each thrust. Sex was fucking amazing, Castiel slowly and experimentally rocked into Dean's thrusts as Dean cried out to each thrust. 

Castiel growled flipping positions with Dean so he had Dean pinned under him, pushing Dean's legs open farther as he rocked into the omega harder, Dean panted and moaned staring into Castiel's eyes as the alpha started to lick and nip at the mating mark Gordon left. Dean's eyes closed, feeling pleasure so indescribable, he tossed his head back letting Castiel care for his body. 

Chest heaving with sweat as the mates enjoyed the feel of each other in the newest way possible. Castiel thrusting deep into his little omega who shuddered and shook in pleasure. God, Castiel never wanted to see Dean any other way, seeing Dean's omega eyes glowing purple as he looked up at his amber eyed alpha. 

Growing closer to a climax, Castiel's whole body thrown into each thrust and the boat rocked roughly at his movements. Dean choked out pants rapidly staring into his alpha's eyes, leaving the cutest sounding whimpers and moans as he started to feel the alpha's cock twisting inside him, ready to cum. 

Dean's back arched as the alpha's cock locked inside him, Castiel giving three hard thrusts inside before Dean squeezed his eyes shut crying out before Castiel's teeth slammed straight into Gordon's mating mark, biting Dean hard. Dean let out a whimper, as he moved forward biting into Castiel's shoulder as warm hot cum spilled deep inside him. 

Dean held on needily feeling so fucking full, as Dean's own cum spilled onto Castiel and his stomach. Warm on Dean's sweaty and overheated body, oddly felt good. Dean softly let go with his teeth, still tense, till his alpha's teeth left his shoulder. Collapsing weakly into the boat, as Castiel growled protectively leaning down, he licked Dean's bleeding mating mark from Castiel. Lapping sweetly at the blood, which made green eyed Dean shiver at the saliva. He contently let his alpha care for him, when he felt his hips move slightly, as Castiel moved his legs up on Castiel's shoulders. 

Dean remembered how odd he thought that was, amber eyed alpha Castiel lifted his hips up and legs, but the exhausted and drunk omega softly let sleep overcome him. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel felt the boat roughly rock as he shot awake, sitting up as he roughly rubbed his eyes. Fuck. He was so fucked up last night. Last night was like one long blur. When he felt the boat rock again, he removed his hands to look at what was making the floor underneath him move. 

Dean looked pretty hungover, pouty and not happy, quickly finishing shoving on his shirt that was mostly on when Castiel woke up anyways, but his bottom half was completely bruised on his hips and bare. Why was Dean dressing? Castiel blinked in confusion as he looked down at his own cold body. He was naked? And covered in cum? 

Castiel stared at Dean who stood once again, trying to reach for his pants on the wooden floor, before snatching it and sitting back down. Dean was also covered in cum but before Castiel could ask Dean spoke.

"Yes. We had sex. No. We didn't use a condom. And no. I'd rather not talk about it." Dean breathed out seeming rather annoyed more by his pounding in his head than the sex. 

"D-Dean...what if-" Castiel choked out, what if Dean got pregnant? Castiel felt the mating mark on his own neck Dean had gave him. The likelihood of pregnancy without PHYSICALLY mating, the biting marks, was impossible. Dean had bit him, and if Castiel had bit him back...?

"I said I rather not talk about it." Dean stated, as he snatched his shoes from the boat and sliding them on before climbing off the boat. 

Castiel stood up roughly almost knocking himself into the water, but it made Dean stop when he heard Castiel's question. 

"Did I bite you?" Castiel asked almost...scared...nervous. Dean looked over his shoulder at him, he said nothing for a few minutes before he spoke. 

"No..." Dean sounded so...hollow at that. 

"Good." Castiel sighed as he chuckled running his fingers through his hair. Dean started walking away, but Castiel's voice stopped him. "A-Are we okay? You didn't regret-"

"We're fine... I just...forgot I had a thing." Dean stated as he gave Castiel a half ass smile. "See you at home?" 

"A-Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Castiel said obviously upset he was just leaving and it was obvious the omega was upset. 

"I'll see you at home later, Cas." Dean stated without looking back before quickly leaving. Leaving the confused and naked alpha alone with nothing but the silence of worry.


	9. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

**Gordon**

A loud knock on the front door of Dean's house, echoed as there was silence, the knock echoed again as Gordon tried the doorknob. Opening the door, the door opened with ease as the door whined open. The house was quiet, but why would Dean have left? He was sure he told Dean he told Dean he was picking him up plus...why leave the house unlocked?

"Dean?" Gordon called but no answer, as he walked towards Dean's room. Slowly pushing his bedroom door, as he looked over the dark room. "Dean?" 

Reaching for the light switch he accidentally knocked over a stack of papers and books on Dean's desk. Cursing as he bent down picking them up, smiling over the math books and literature books. Dean, his little mate. His little nerd. He smiled scooping up the paperwork when a file gained his attention. Pausing when the Novak royal seal made him pick up the file, putting the rest down on the desk.

Moving to sit on Dean's bed, he slid his fingers over the folder before moving to open it up, letting his eyes scan over the paper. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Dean**

Dean walked down the street, wiping his tears, as he walked towards home. Taking the shortcut over the bridge, he touched the side of the railing, wiping his tears as he rubbed his face. 

"Why the fuck are you acting like this?" Dean breathed touching his stomach with one hand, as he leaned against the railing. He touched his mating mark still sore from the bite. "You love him." Dean laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes before he slammed his fist on the metal railing.   
"...Fuck. Why did he say 'good'? 'Good'? Glad you thought we weren't officially mated? Good because you don't want a future with me? Good because you realized I was better off a lay?! What am I supposed to think, Castiel?! GOOD?! Fuck...I'm going to be sick, I can't do this." Dean ripping the glasses off his face to wiping his eyes as he put on his glasses, wheezed roughly pulling the box of morning after pills from his pocket, as he ripped open the package pulling the pills from the box.

Moving to take them, but he stopped when his eyes fell onto Gordon standing on the ledge of the bridge. Dropping the pills from his hand, they bounced on the floor before falling into the river below. 

"GORDON!" Dean screamed as he moved up farther on the railing. "Gordon get off the ledge!" 

"STAY BACK!" Gordon yelled as Dean stopped trying to climb up, watching Gordon take a swig of his vodka, stumbling slightly as he gripped the bridge. 

"Get off the ledge! You'll fall!" Dean cried out. 

"I deserve to! I DESERVE to!" Gordon yelled looking towards the river below. "I'm a fucking monster. I'm a MONSTER!" 

"No, you're not Gordon! Please! Come off the ledge!" Dean started to climb up, Gordon tossed the bottle into the river below. 

"I KILLED HER!" Gordon yelled, as Dean reached out to grab his hand. 

"Gordon, please...take my hand." Dean whimpered holding onto the bridge railing as he reached farther, attempting to grab his hand. "Please Gordon. Don't do this..."

"And one day I'll kill you too..." Gordon breathed a tear sliding down his face, as he looked at Dean one last time before pushing off the railing. Dean could only scream. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Dean**

 

 

Doctors pushed Gordon quickly down the hospital halls, screaming to others as they pushed him towards the operating room. Dean was sobbing, wet and full of tears, as he watched them push him out of sight. 

He barely remembered saving Gordon, bolting down the muddy bath and diving into the river. Gordon wasn't breathing. He wasn't... Moving...

Dean sobbed. His glasses gone made everything so blurry, having lost them in the river during the rescue. He couldn't sit down, couldn't stop pacing. 

"Dean?!" Castiel called pushing towards him. 

"Cas!" Dean sobbed as Castiel pulled him into a tight hug. Dean burying his face into Castiel's chest sobbing, as his mate held him tightly. Letting Dean cry it out, as Dean held him tightly. 

"What happened?" Castiel nuzzled him. 

"H-he jumped." Dean pulled away looking at him. "He just jumped... I-I tried to stop him...but he just jumped." Dean wiped his tears, sobbing loudly. "Doctors don't know if he will make it."

"F-Fuck." Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. "Why would he do this?" 

"H-He knew. Somehow he knew." Dean sobbed, as Castiel paused. 

"...You told him?!" Castiel snapped. 

"No! Castiel! I-I would never!" Dean tried to touch him but Castiel yanked away disgusted. 

"How else did he fucking know, Dean?!" Castiel snapped again tears in his eyes. "You promised me you wouldn't tell!" 

"Castiel I-I didn't!" Dean sobbed loudly. 

"Only you and I fucking knew, Dean!" Castiel yelled. "I can't fucking believe you! I trusted you!"

"Hey! Hey!" The nurse yelled gaining their attention. "Unless you’re family get the hell out of my waiting room!" Castiel and Dean exchanged looks, as Castiel sighed softly taking a deep breath he watched Dean sob so upsetting Castiel instantly felt guilt of blaming him. Castiel placed a soft hand on Dean's wrist.

"Dean...I'm-" Castiel started but Dean yanked his wrist away. 

"Sorry I have to go. My mate needs me right now." Dean hissed back wiping his tears, as he walked back towards the restricted family only area, he didn't look back as Castiel called his name.

_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean sat by Gordon's bedside, lightly chewing on his nails, eyes swollen with tears as one hand lightly stroked the mating mark that Castiel had left on Dean's body. Dean stared off into the corner listening to the machines working to keep Gordon alive. 

Gordon's mating mark on Dean's neck had faded. Something that seemed so permanent, something that almost dug into the bone, was now a light red mark almost completely healed. Replaced with Castiel's sealing mark, marking them as mates. 

Dean jumped at the hand touching his shoulder, looking up he noticed his brother standing next to him with food. Dean looked him up and down before sitting up slightly in the hospital chair. 

"You look like shit." Sam commented as Dean rubbed his swollen eyed. 

"Thanks." Dean breathed as he flinched as Sam held out food. 

"It's been four days, eat something." Sam slightly begged as Dean shook his head no, as Sam sighed. Pulling out a burger, hoping to entice Dean to eat. Dean gave it a disgusted look, as Sam looked at him. "Come on this hunger strike is stupid. What he did isn't your fault. Come on eat it. It's your favorite."

"Please don't." Dean covered his mouth and nose looking away as Sam held it to him closer. 

"Dean-" Sam started as Dean pushed his hand away, bolting past him to the bathroom. Throwing up roughly into the toilet, Sam walked over rubbing his back, a worried look on his face. "Dean-"

"Don't." Dean breathed holding his stomach as he laid his head on the toilet bowl. Sam softly touched his forehead, fretting over him like a worried mother. 

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Sam asked. 

"Since this morning. I don't understand why-" Dean breathed tiredly before lightly smacking his head on it in realization. "Fuck...I'm so fucking stupid." Dean laughed running his fingers through his hair. 

"Dean?" Sam asked as Dean stood, feeling tears slid down his face he wiped them away. 

"Please. Just...stay with him." Dean breathed looking back at Gordon as he left out the door. 

 __________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

"Dean Winchester?" Dean looked up biting his nails as the doctor came in. Looking over the blonde doctor who had came in, glancing down at the paperwork. "I'm Doctor Lucifer Montoya, and this is your first time to this hospital correct?" 

"Yeah..." Dean breathed looking down. "I normally go to Princeton Hospital off Coddle." 

"Not that I mind the new patients, but any reason you came to this hospital today?" Lucifer asked. 

"Um...I was downstairs...visiting...my friend." Dean looked down. "He's... Not doing well."

"I'm...sorry to hear that." Lucifer stated as he looked over the young omega. "...Let's talk about you, what can I do for you?" 

Dean said nothing as he pulled his collar away from his neck, revealing the bite. Lucifer glanced over the mating mark, as he took in the omega's tired sigh. 

"Assuming the annoyed sigh means it is about the consequences?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah." Dean stated looking away. 

"Alright. Lay down." Lucifer asked, as Dean laid down on the hospital bed. "Lift up your shirt?" Dean obeyed as Lucifer slid on gloves. "When did you-?"

"Four days ago." Dean stated as Lucifer touched his belly, making Dean flinch.

"Consensual?" Lucifer asked. 

"Drunk and stupidly. But yes." Dean stated feeling Lucifer put light pressure on his stomach. 

"You might be too early to tell, but...he did...?" Lucifer asked. 

"Knot me?" Dean scoffed. "I wouldn't be here if he didn't." Lucifer nodded as he continued to check Dean's stomach as Dean sighed. "I've...been throwing up....it...made me remember...that I didn't take the morning after pill...because... Things were a bit...yeah..." 

"Well, as I thought, your stomach is no help. It will also be too little for an ultra sound" Lucifer sighed. "We could do a urine test but that will take a couple weeks..." Dean sighed sadly, as he covered his face. Lucifer sighed softly, as though debating on how to help the teen. 

"I have...a bit of a nontraditional method of telling you." Lucifer stated as Dean looked up. "It's not...exactly a medical proven fact, but it has been right on all my family's line of pregnancies even my husband's."

"Mr. Montoya, if you could give me an answer now, I will be so fucking relieved." Dean breathed out already looking like he could cry. 

"Alright." Lucifer nodded. "Could you stand and take off your shoes?" 

"My shoes?" Dean scoffed, as he followed instructions. When his bare feet touched the floor he waited for the next instructions. "How will this-?"

"Do you want to try or not?" Lucifer chuckled as Dean hesitantly nodded, Lucifer pointing Dean to the east. 

"Now. Just touch your toes." Lucifer stated. 

"This is stupid." Dean sighed annoyed but listened reaching down touching his toes with ease as Lucifer then pointed him west.

"Touch your toes." Lucifer said again, ignoring the teens light cursing, as Dean reached down once again, but this time was unable to reach his toes. Lucifer glanced him up and down. "Umhm." 

"What the?" Dean commented. 

"It's an old wise tale. Cool huh?" Lucifer commented as he wrote down notes. 

"Weird more like it." Dean stood up. "So...what does this witchcraft mean?" 

"If you are able to touch your toes in both directions... It means you're not pregnant. If you are unable to touch your toes in one direction you’re..." Lucifer stated quietly watching the teen touch his stomach. 

"Pregnant." Dean breathed moving to sit down, he covered his face as tears started down his face. "Shit." Dean scoffed. "Fucking fantastic." 

"If...you don't want this baby-" Lucifer started seriously but Dean shook his head. 

"I-I... can't... No....none of those are options." Dean wiped his tears. "Even if the father hates me...I-I can't..." Dean was quiet for a long time before Lucifer cleared his throat. 

"I can get you on some prenatal vitamins to start off with, with some information packets, and have that urine test done to confirm." Lucifer moved to the computer. 

"A-are you sure that your test is accurate?" Dean asked softly as he slid on his shoes. 

"I've never seen the Novak family tradition fail." Lucifer said without thinking as he typed into the computer. When the loud bang of Dean scrambling to his feet made Lucifer look up. 

"N-Novak?" Dean choked out looking angry. "Did he put you up to this?!"

"W-who?" Lucifer asked confused as Dean backed away. 

"You know who! Castiel! Did Castiel put you up to this?! To spy on me?!" Dean laughed in disbelief. 

"Y-you know Castiel?" Lucifer asked scrambling to put this together in his head. "Wait? Dean? As in... Prince Dean?" 

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Dean hissed as he grabbed the door knob. "You have a legal obligation. No one can know about this! I don't care if you're his cousin or his uncle but if you breathe one word of this visit to Castiel I will sue you and this god damn hospital!" Dean left out the door, slamming the door loudly behind him, as Lucifer sat blinking at the door in surprise. His baby brother...was a dad?

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean stormed off angry, his tears filled his eyes made it harder to see in his old prescription glasses since his other ones were in the river. He walked back to Gordon's room, right past Sam and back into the bathroom to vomit. 

Sam stood up instantly, moving to follow him and kneeling next to Dean who sobbed next to the toilet. He had never seen Dean feel this small. So little. As Sam pet his hair lovingly, till Dean wiped his mouth on his own sleeve. 

"Dean, tell me what's wrong." Sam breathed worryingly as Dean looked up at Sam with the most pained eyes he ever seen. As he looked up at his big brother, letting his tears fall, before looking down into his lap. 

"I'm pregnant, Sam." Dean breathed out his voice so small Sam almost missed it as Sam pulled Dean into his arms holding him tightly, Dean cried harder holding him back as they rocked on the bathroom floor. 

"H...he needs to know Dean." Sam cupped his face wiping his tears. "You need to eat. Y-you need vitamins....fuck Dean. You haven’t eaten in four days...." Sam stood moving shakily with worry as he got up grabbing the food Dean was unable to eat before bringing it to him. "Please. Eat."

Dean looked down, not feeling up to eating, his eyes fell onto the burger, sighing as he took it from Sam. Pulling the burger to his lips, he took a small bite. Eating it like it would bite him if he wasn't careful. After the first bite was down, Dean found himself taking bigger quicker bites, almost inhaling the burger. 

"Dean, easy. You'll choke." Sam softly stroked his back, as Dean started quickly on his fries, unbelievably hungry. Eating the last fry, Sam stood, helping Dean out of the bathroom setting him in a chair in Gordon's hospital room. "...still hungry?"

Dean blushed nodding, slightly ashamed of the way he pigged out, Sam smiled affectionately. Petting Dean's hair, giving him a peck on his forehead before Sam stood. 

"I think I saw a vending machine down the hall." Sam stated as Dean for the first time in four days let out a soft smile. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel**

Castiel rubbed his face, coming out of his bedroom half asleep and nowhere close to being dressed for a Thursday morning school day. He wasn't going anyways. His eyes fell onto Sam who was finishing his coffee at the table before heading off to work. Sam's eyes fell onto Castiel but Sam said nothing, looking back to his newspaper. Sam seemed to obviously be ignoring him. 

"H...how's Gordon?" Castiel asked as Sam gave him a glance. "They won't let me see him, since Dean told them I wasn't family."

"Still in his coma." Sam stated coldly turning the page in his newspaper, the room was quiet again. 

"How's Dean?" Castiel asked and as expected he got no answer. "Sam, don't do this. He's my mate. I haven't seen him here, or at school...I'm fucking sick with worry." 

"Talk to him yourself." Sam stated. 

"When? Before or after security kicks me out of the hospital?" Castiel stated sarcastically, Sam's face was angry as he stood collecting his stuff. 

"Maybe if you bothered to fucking give a shit about your educational future, you'd know Dean went to school today." Sam pushed past him, slamming the door as he left to work. 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Dean**

 

 

Dean walked down the hall, looking like shit, but better then yesterday after one burger, fries and at least seven pieces of candy from the vending machine. His eyes were lightly swollen, and his color had returned to his cheeks. Sam didn't...pressure him to talk about the who's and when's of his pregnancy. Which actually helped a lot, though it was obvious between them who the 'who' was. 

Sam talked to him about random things, making Dean actually talk and smile, hell even laugh. He fucking needed that. Dean even warmed up to talking about the pregnancy. Maybe being a parent wasn't going to be so bad, and Dean even jokingly mentioned names like prince charming or princess bad ass. 

He didn't expect a hand to clamp around his arm as he walked. Turning to face the person, it was slightly obvious that maybe he did. Castiel. Castiel's face looked at him with worry, scanning Dean's face with concern as Castiel slid his hand down Dean's face before Dean pulled his face away. 

"We need to talk." The alpha spoke, as a chill ran down Dean's spine. He nodded softly letting the alpha lead him away, pulling him towards the schools storage room instead of the janitor's closet. Walking in, Dean glanced around the abandoned desks. 

"Upgrade from the janitor's closet at least." Dean stated leaning against the desk. 

"Dean, I want to apologize.... I know it wasn't your fault about...what happened to Gordon. I was...I was just upset. I still care about him deeply." Castiel spoke like he was ready to cry. 

"I know..." Dean looked down at his hands picking at his nails unable to look at him. "I get it..." The room grew quiet as the two sat in silence, before Castiel moved to stand in front of Dean. 

"Can... we talk about...?" Castiel touched his own mating mark Dean gave him as Dean looked skittish at that. 

"Y...yeah...I guess it's unavoidable." Dean mumbled his response looking off at some corner. 

"We...we're pretty drunk." Castiel stated scratching the back of his head with a small laugh. 

"Yeah." Dean laughed softly as well. 

"Do...you regret it?" Castiel held his breath. 

"No..." Dean rubbed the back of his head with a small smile. "I don't." 

"You...seemed upset....after...?" Castiel breathed pulling out a cigarette as he tried to light it. Dean glanced at it, not thinking much about it till his brain clicked together in realization, just as Castiel had got it lit, starting to inhale the smoke Dean ripped it from his mouth. 

"Don't!" Dean smashed it out under his foot, as he waved his hands in the air trying to dispel the smoke as he waved the smoke away. Castiel gave him a confused annoyed look, still holding the smoke in his lungs. "Blow it outside! Don't blow it in here! It's not good for the baby!" 

"Sorry." Castiel choked out, as he opened the storage rooms door to blow it out. When the smoke was outside, it took a few seconds for both to register what was said, Castiel blinked turning to Dean who looked so scared. Castiel slowly closed the door, as Dean stood froze as Castiel gave him a confused and upset look. "B...baby?" 

Dean opened and closed his mouth, as Castiel quickly moved towards him. Dean backed up into a desk, with nowhere to go, as Castiel pulled his shirt collar down on one side, seeing no mating mark before he pulled down the other. Castiel took in the fresh mating mark, his eyes scanned over it as Castiel started to pace. Obviously angry. 

"I BIT you! You told me I didn't!" Castiel snapped. 

"Good!" Dean yelped out, tears filling his eyes as he pushed Castiel angrily. "You fucking said GOOD when you asked if you bit me!" Castiel looked confused, then the sudden realization hit him. He did say that. 

"I-I didn't... Dean I didn't EVER mean it like that." Castiel choked out. 

"Sure!" Dean rolled his eyes. 

"Dean! I'm serious!" Castiel stated cupping his face, as Dean tried to look away. "Don't you get it by now? Dean I love you so fucking much..."

"Why did you say good?" Dean sniffed. 

"Because...I didn't want to over complicate your decision. If I had bit you and sealed the mating, I was afraid you'd hate me forever because you never had the option to choose Gordon over me..." Castiel felt tears sliding down his face. 

"Cas..." Dean breathed as Castiel hesitantly touched Dean's belly.

"How...how sure you’re pregnant?" Castiel choked out. 

"Depends...how accurate is the Novak family traditional pregnancy test?" Dean smiled at him. 

"I've never seen it go wrong." Castiel sniffed with a chuckle. 

"Then a hundred percent..." Dean stated, as he softly watched Castiel fall to his knees. Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's belly. Softly sliding his hand over his belly, Dean smiled down at him, tearing up, as Castiel pressed his ear to his belly. 

"God...we are just kids...how are we suppose to do this...?" Castiel chuckled nervously. 

"Together." Dean breathed as he cupped Castiel's face. "The two of us kids should raise a semi decent kid." Castiel stood softly chuckling, one hand on Dean's stomach and the other cupped Dean's face. 

"I love you, Dean Winchester." Castiel softly leaned forward rubbing noses, Dean smiled nuzzling back. 

"I love you too, Castiel Novak." Dean breathed as they stared into each others’ eyes before their lips met in an ever so soft and loving kiss. When the kiss broke, Castiel kneeled down once again placing multiple kisses on Dean's belly who laughed at the affection. 

"Hey, how did you know about the Novak tradition anyways?" Castiel rubbed Dean's belly. "It's a family secret."

"Your cousin or something was my doctor....Larry or something?" Dean stated not thinking much about it. Castiel froze looking up at him. 

"Lucifer?" Castiel questioned as Dean nodded. 

"Yeah that was his name." Dean smiled as Castiel looked like he saw a ghost. "Cas? What's wrong?" 

"Lucifer...he's..." Castiel spoke as the loudspeaker crackled loudly. 

"Castiel Novak to the office, your guardian is here to pick you up." The loudspeaker spoke before growing quiet. 

"Sam?" Castiel gave a confused look. 

"Why would he use the loudspeaker?" Dean asked looking at his cellphone with no missed calls. 

"M-Maybe it’s about Gordon?" Castiel stated worried. 

"Let's hurry." Dean took his hand as they hurried to the office, Castiel busted in holding Dean's hand. As they caught their breaths Castiel's face landed on someone he didn't expect to see. 

"Benny?" Castiel asked confused.

"Benny?" Dean asked looking the man up and down accompanied by three other men in black. 

"My bodyguard." Castiel breathed as Benny walked up to him. "I left him at home when I came here. Didn't think I needed him." 

"Prince Novak, I ask that you come with me quietly." Benny asked. 

"What's going on?" Castiel asked as Benny grabbed Castiel's arm rather hard, yanking Castiel's grip on Dean, but Castiel ripped his arm away from him. "As your prince I DEMAND to be told where you are taking me." 

"It is better we tell you on the way." Benny glanced at Dean who looked scared Castiel was going to be taken away. Castiel could smell his mates fear, quickly grabbing his hand to sooth him. 

"Tell me now." Castiel demanded. 

"We've been ordered to collect you. We are taking you home." Benny sighed giving light glances to Dean. 

"What? Why?" Castiel squeezed Dean's hands harder. 

"Prince Novak." Benny urged but Castiel continued to glare. "Your father is sick. We require your presence at home." 

"My god." Dean covered his mouth as he looked at Castiel, who looked worried. "Castiel go. Be with your father."

"Dean." Castiel choked out, not wanting to leave his mate and child. 

"I'll talk to Sam and make arrangements to come out as soon as I can." Dean nodded, as Castiel leaned in and kissed him feeling his stomach softly with a light touch of his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." Castiel nuzzled him before nodding to Benny as the guards walked with Castiel out of the building, Castiel gave Dean one last look at Dean who softly waved as one hand softly held his stomach. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel**

 

 

 

Castiel got into the car, watching as the school disappeared out of site as the men drove. "Turn down this street, I need to make arrangements with the hospital until my return." When the car didn't turn, Castiel gave them a look. "You missed the turn."

"I am sorry King Novak, I was given clear instructions to take you straight back to the castle." Benny stated as the limo doors locked, Castiel struggled with the door. 

"Let me out." Castiel stated. 

"I can't do that, king Novak." Benny stated again.

"Why are you calling me that?!" Castiel snapped. "I'm not the king!" 

"As of eleven fifteen this morning you are." Benny said as Castiel paused. "The king was assassinated. As his only son you must take his place as the king."

"W-Why didn't you tell me back there?!" Castiel looked back as he fought with the door harder. "We have to go back for my mate!" 

"I'm sorry, king Novak. The mating between you and the young prince has been called off. We will be serving the soul bond as soon as you are safe." Benny stated. "You will no longer be mating with the Campbell prince." 

"W-What?" Castiel choked out in disbelief. 

"Your mother is currently in search for a new mate for you, since your father's unexpected death, you must be mated to take the throne by law." Benny spoke. 

"I already have a mate!" Castiel snapped. "Go back for him!"

"I can not my king." Benny stated. 

"Why not?!" Castiel hissed. 

"Because the Campbell's are responsible for your father's death!" Benny snapped. 

"W-What? N-No." Castiel choked out. 

"Right now your mother is calling a declaration of war and three bombs are heading towards this direction, one for the Campbell castle, one to their summer home...and one to the school. We have less than two minutes to get out of the blast range." Benny stated as Castiel grabbed him angrily, shoving his own collar down. 

"Call the attack off now! Dean is my MATE! Damn it! He's pregnant with our CHILD!" Castiel hissed through tears, as Benny covered his mouth. 

"I-I’m sorry there is nothing we can do...it's too late. I'm sorry my king." Benny looked down as Castiel yanked out his phone frantically dialing Dean's number. 

"Missing me already? So adorable." Dean answered leaning against the wall of the school.

"Dean?! Where are you?" Castiel stated frantically. 

"Outside of Sam's class? In the five minutes you have been gone the bell rang signaling everyone to go home. I convinced Sam to take me to ice cream. I don't really care for ice cream but I suddenly really want it. Maybe it's a baby thing." Dean softly rambled when Castiel felt a tear slid down his face. 

"Dean, get out of the school." Castiel warned as Sam locked up the classroom.

"Why?" Dean chuckled confused. "What's going on? You sound upset?" 

"Got everything?" Sam asked in the background as Dean nodded but paused. 

"Oh, shit. No. I forgot my chemistry book." Dean groaned. "Assignments due tomorrow." 

"Dean! Leave the book! Get out of the school right fucking now!" Castiel hissed into the phone. 

"I guess I can just do my homework before class....What's going on, Cas?" Dean asked confused as Castiel's phone started cutting out, as Dean and Sam slowly walked out of the school. 

"Dean get you and Sam out of the school right now! There is a bomb! Fuck! Get you and the baby as far as possible!" Castiel screamed into the phone as he heard Dean's cutting out response. 

"-as? -'llo?" Dean's voice rang into the phone as Castiel felt light vibration. "Can't -'ear-....?" The phone line died.

Castiel dropped the phone as a loud explosion, rippled outside, Castiel watched in horror as the fireball of smoke billowed up into the air. He cried as he moved to touch his mating mark. I-if Dean was Dead...it would start to heal. He gripped his shoulder tightly just crying, hoping Dean was okay. When the wound showed no signs of healing Castiel broke down in a mess of tears, for happiness, for sadness and for the unknown future of his mate and child. No matter what, he would find them and keep them safe. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to spoil you guys and give you another chapter!  
> :-) 
> 
> P.s. don't hate me!


	10. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

_ Four months later _

**Castiel**

 

 

 

Castiel walked down the halls of his castle, touching his mating mark as he paced down the hall. His shoes clicked on the marble floor, building the courage to walk into the room he paced in front of. He clutched something in his hands as he paced holding it close. Moving to the door, he hesitated before pushing it open.

His eyes scanned the beautiful nursery, made with love and filled happily with toys. Elephants were the theme, beautiful paintings adored the walls, tears filled Castiel's eyes as he slowly walked in. Looking over the beautiful room Castiel had started building since he had started his search for his beautiful mate. 

Dean would love this room. Their baby would love this room. 

Castiel softly placed the item he was holding into the empty crib, a small stuffed elephant rested inside. Castiel ran his hands over the elephant, Dean would be four months today. Castiel couldn't help but imagine the beautiful swelling of Dean's belly. He wondered if the baby was moving yet. He couldn't help but hope it hasn't. He hoped that he wouldn't miss anything more. Hoping he found Dean beforehand. 

"You know. A king should be on his throne." Castiel turned towards the voice, seeing his mother. 

"I...just needed a moment." Castiel breathed as his mother came over holding his hand. 

"We will find them. I promise." She cupped her son's face kissing his forehead. 

"I wouldn't have to if you never bombed the kingdom in the first place." Castiel glared at her. 

"I didn't know your mate was in there." She cooed lying with each word. "It was the military's decision to send the assault. I was just the pretty face that held this country together till you were returned." Castiel sighed as he said nothing looking at the room. 

"Any word on finding Dean?" Castiel sighed sadly. 

"So far no luck. We are collecting and processing all male omegas around four months pregnant. Also omega males of age matching the description... In case the unfortunate happened..." His mother shrugged. 

"My child IS alive." Castiel growled. "Speak that way again, I'll have you chained."

"My apologizes." She looked pissed as she bowed her head as he stormed out. She turned her head to watch him go as a soldier came in. 

"My queen, Bela." He bowed.

"How goes the search?" She asked, picking up the elephant from the crib looking at it with distaste.

"So far three killed this week." He started avoiding her gaze. 

"Not good enough." She hissed tossing the elephant back into the crib. "I NEED that bond served! Do you understand?! I want him dead!"

"Y-Yes my lady." He bowed in fear before he walked away. 

 ________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Gordon**

"Come on we are going to be late!" Gordon called shoving the last of the wares onto the horses. He turned back towards the old cottage, as a loud noise from above made him look up. With a yelp, Gordon fell over a hard body falling into him. A loud laugh from the tree, almost made the other person fall from the tree as well. 

"You cheated!" The kid pouted, as the man hopped out of the tree gracefully. 

"I told you, I am the tree climbing master." The older man stuck his tongue at the kid, as he helped the kid off Gordon. The man made a noise, holding his flat stomach at the movement, as Gordon glanced angrily at the man standing. 

"You need to be more careful, Dean." Gordon stated crossing his arms, as Dean gave him a sheepish smile. 

"I know..." Dean moved to help Gordon up but Gordon refused and got up on his own. "Alright Balthazar, back inside okay?" 

"Um. When the baby comes out of your belly, can I play with it and teach it to climb trees?" Balthazar asked as Dean softly leaned down to him. 

"We'll...talk about that later, okay?" Dean stated sadly, as he watched Balthazar nod. "Go inside." Balthazar walked inside, he missed Dean sadly slide a hand down his flat stomach before standing. "Ready to go, Gordon?" 

"Yeah." Gordon nodded as he helped Dean climb onto his horse before climbing onto his own riding off down the road. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean**

Dean missed cars. It wasn't like they didn't still exist, just the price on most things had tripled since the war. Dean looked at the abandoned and useless cars as they rode. They came from money to nothing, electricity was scarce, as well as all the old liberties they were accustomed to. Dean missed cars. Cars didn't give him motion sickness. 

Nearing the main walls of the center city where most of those liberties Dean was talking about earlier remained. Large walls being built higher and higher every day kept the common folks out but the outer city made for the wealthy class welcomed the commons for markets. 

Getting to the main gate of the outer city, guards patted down and checked IDs searching for him. Him. It was obvious by the omegas his age going missing that they were looking for him. He always held his breath in fear during the check-ins but with Gordon by his side these made things easier. 

"IDs." The soldier barked. 

"Seriously Paul. We come every week. You know us." Gordon chuckled as he climbed down getting patted down. 

"I know, rules are rules though." Paul shrugged, once Gordon was cleared he was able to help Dean off the horse. Dean froze at the pat down. Holding his breath as another soldier patted him down, Gordon handed him the IDs. 

"Gordon Walker and Damien Walker." Paul read the Ids out loud. Looking them over, before glancing at their ages. Their IDS claimed Dean was a couple years older. Gordon's age. A dead man's ID, never registered dead made Dean able to use it to trick the system. Make everything look legit. 

On the ID itself, It said their mating was registered into the system a couple months ago, which was the new forced law. Registered matings allowed you in and out of the city. 

"Can I see your mating marks, please?" Paul asked as both Gordon and Dean slowly moved down their collars exposing the bites on their neck. Dean's eyes slid to the tattoo bite mark on Gordon's neck. Looking so realistic Paul just glanced over them before returning to the IDS. "Alright. All looks good here, except for your photo in this." Paul laughed. "Gordon you look ridiculous." Gordon snatched it back. 

"I look handsome." Gordon laughed as Dean moved towards the horse almost instantly, Gordon moved to Dean pushing back on it. 

"Doesn't talk much does he?" Paul glanced him over. 

"He's shy. Doesn't like to talk." Gordon lied, softly patting the horse. As Dean pulled his sweater, closer to his body holding himself.

"Wish my mate was like that. We'd argue less." Paul laughed opening the gate for them as Gordon lead the horses inside.

 ___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel**

 

 

Castiel sighed softly as he walked around the outer city. His only interaction with the outside world was his weekly trips to the market. Checking out the wares, looking and buying things he would think his mate and child would like. He did this every Tuesday when his schedule was the least busy, but today he just... couldn't be in the castle a moment longer. 

"Dean would be on his fourth month." Castiel said as Benny turned to look at him, sadness readable on the king's face. 

"Congratulations, sire." Benny stated, honestly as they walked around the stores. 

"Thanks." Castiel laughed softly the slightest hope still there. Though Benny could tell the hope was dying, the obvious pain and hopelessness present. 

"Look, sire." Benny stated changing the subject. "We came on a wonderful day. There's a seller here that only comes on Thursdays. They sell the most beautiful animal blankets. I haven't seen an elephant one but I'm sure they do commissions." 

Castiel took a moment to respond before he nodded. "Yeah. I'd love to see them. I'm sure the baby would like one." 

"Me too." Benny smiled softly leading him towards the stall. 

 _____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gordon**

 

 

 

 

 

Gordon smiled at another satisfied customer, taking off with a beautiful zebra blanket. Sitting in front of the tent they used while Dean sat in back working on commissions or just blankets. It kept Dean free of the hot sun and weather, keeping him cool while he worked. 

Gordon loved to watch Dean, sliding his fingers on the fabric sticking his tongue out as he concentrated. It was like he was in his own world. Dean claimed it was his parents’ persuasion of teaching him to be a better omega that he learned how to sew and knit. Gordon believed Dean was just good at everything. 

Gordon slid the 'be back soon' sign up as he glanced over the money they had earned, he had to admit. He had such a soft spot for the omega. He pulled a few bucks from the pile heading back into the tent. He watched Dean working on what looked like a lion handkerchief. A string in his mouth as he worked his fingers, not even noticing Gordon's presence. 

"Take a break." Gordon breathed, Dean said nothing for a few minutes before he mumbled with the string in his mouth. 

"He's coming to collect this in a few hours. I want to make sure it's ready for him." Dean stated. "I'll take a break once I finish-" Gordon touched his hand, Dean looked down at his fingers, bandaged and worn from non stop working all the time. Dean's talent was really the only thing bringing money in successfully. Dean sighed. "Just a few more stitches...then I guess could use a nap..."

"Okay." Gordon smiled. "Hungry?" 

"Thirsty." Dean stated as Gordon petted his hair. 

"I'll get you both." Gordon stood. 

"Thanks, Gordy." Dean breathed going back to concentrating on his stitch work. Gordon walked towards the tent opening pausing to watch Dean focused once again before he walked out. Moving to leave the tent when a voice stopped him. 

"Of course I catch you on a break." Gordon turned towards the voice, he smiled recognizing the man. 

"Benny. Nice to see you. Wife not with you today?" Gordon shook his hand, which Benny shook back. 

"Nah. I'm actually working. Hey, she really loved the horse curtains you made. The silhouette of the horses were beautiful!" Benny smiled. "You are a true artist."

"Oh, I can't take the credit. My mate is all the talent. He spends hours putting time and love into each one." Gordon smiled back. 

"You do commissions, right?" Benny asked. 

"Totally. What exactly what you were thinking of?" Gordon questioned. 

"Actually, it’s not me that's interested...sire?" Benny turned his head towards the man, Gordon hadn't taken time to notice. There was a man a bit further away glancing over with much care over a tiger blanket Dean handmade. 

 

 

 

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel**

 

 

 

Running his fingers over the tiger, it was almost identical to his own tattoo. The tiger so beautifully woven and together on the decent size blanket, when he heard Benny call to him. He turned his head, moving to look at the two men.

His eyes falling on a face he never imagined to see, both said nothing as Castiel in that moment forgot how to breathe. The two men stared at each other, speechless. Castiel wasn't sure who moved first but the slow wrapping of arms in a tight hug was the first breath Castiel got. 

"Gordon." Castiel laughed so happily. "You're okay."

"Y-Yeah." Gordon laughed softly as well. "Fuck. Man. Your face is not one...I imagined seeing again." They slowly pulled away from each other. 

"Are you okay? Wh...when did you get out of the hospital?" Castiel asked as a thousand questions flooded his brain. "Dean?! Have you seen Dean?!" Gordon's face looked conflicted, as he glanced slightly at Benny before speaking.

"No." Gordon breathed. "Sorry..." Castiel looked down sadly. Gordon hadn't seen Dean either. "Benny, why don't you accompany me to get some snacks. Castiel can talk to my mate about the commission. Plus I don't feel up to leaving my mate alone. He'd be good company."

"I don't know." Benny looked conflicted. 

"Go. I'll be fine." Castiel stated giving a sad smile tossing some coins in his hand, as Benny hesitated. "Get yourself something too." 

"Sire-" Benny objected. 

"It's an order." Castiel said as Benny sighed moving to follow Gordon. 

"We'll catch up when I get back." Gordon waved as Castiel nodded watching them disappear into the crowd. Letting out a sigh, Castiel turned towards the tent. Taking a moment to compose himself before pushing the tent opening up and walking in. 

Castiel stopped at the door, his eyes widened at the adorable omega focused on his work, his fingers moving at lightning speeds as he wove the strings together. So focused in his work he barely registered the other person in the room.

"I swear Gordon, I'm stopping. I'm almost done." Dean mumbled as he continued his work. Castiel said nothing, tears filling his eyes, as Dean finished the last two stitches. Examining his work, he smiled once satisfied, before lightly folding it. Placing it onto the small table, he brushed some loose hair out of his face before turning to look at the man who entered his tent. 

__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean**

Dean turned smiling softly to who he assumed was Gordon. His smile faded as he stared at a ghost. Dean's eyes slid up the beautiful royal suit, falling on the stubble ridden teen. His piercings gone, he looked almost unrecognizable. 

"Ca...Cas?" Dean choked out as he stood abruptly. Tears filling his eyes, as Castiel moved to him. Roughly slamming him into a hard kiss, which Dean returned without hesitation. The kiss full of teeth, need and tongue, Castiel holding Dean tightly in his arms so tightly by the waist Dean thought he would snap in half. Dean in panic and pain shoved him back roughly, Castiel blinked in surprise taking back by the roughness. "S-Stop! Please." 

"D-Dean?" Castiel choked out in surprise, his eyes moving to follow Dean's hand that rested his flat stomach. Dean watched the pain fill Castiel's eyes, as Castiel slowly move to sit. Covering his face, hiding the tears, as Dean softly moved to sit next to him a comforting hand touched his shoulder. Castiel looked at Dean, who looked concerned. 

"Cas?" Dean breathed confused. 

"The...baby didn't make it...did it?" Castiel looked away, as Dean didn't say anything for a long time, softly taking Castiel's hand, it gained Castiel's attention. Dean slowly moved it towards his stomach. Just staring at Castiel who slowly felt an odd fabric on Dean's stomach, through his shirt. "Dean?"

Dean slowly lifted up his shirt, revealing binding on his stomach, which, he started to carefully unravel.

"They said on month four you'll start feeling kicking. I haven't...felt anything like that yet...but I feel them in different ways." Dean stated softly as the bandages came undone slowly revealing the baby stomach underneath, till the bandage was gone. Castiel held his breath, looking at the bruising stomach from the tight bandages, before slowly taking his hand moving across the bump definitely looking more like pregnancy than fat. "They had a horrible case of the hiccups the other day, I just couldn't stop laughing at the feel." 

Dean laughed softly wiping his tears, as he watched Castiel feeling his stomach. Their child. 

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel choked out, moving to kiss the baby bump. "Bounding yourself? Dean it's hurting you." Dean looked at him in disbelief and surprise. 

"You...don't know?" Dean asked as Gordon's loud announcement if arrival made Dean force back down his shirt. Covering himself with his blanket, Castiel stood moving to the door, stopping Benny from entering. 

"So you'll commission me the elephant blanket then?" Castiel stated as Dean quickly nodded. 

"Yes, my lord." Dean nodded. "I come every Thursday if you wish to watch my progress."

"Yes, that sounds fair. I am extremely picky on quality." Castiel stated their eyes never left each other. 

"I hope I can please you with my work, my lord." Dean breathed bowing his head. 

"I'm sure you will....till next time." Castiel hesitated to leave before he slipped out the door and out of sight. Once the close was clear Dean broke into a mess of happy sobs, laughing, crying and snot all over the place. Dean slid his stomach over his freed baby bump and for the first time he felt the baby kick


	11. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean softly smiled to himself as he rubbed his swollen belly, lying in an old bathtub as Lucifer poured more water into the tub. Loving the feel of the water between his toes, the weather being as hot as it was, the warm water from the well was much more pleasant than normal. 

"I'm going to see him today." Dean confessed without thinking sliding his hand over his belly, happily feeling the movement in his belly, that only seemed to start to be active when Dean would speak of Castiel. Maybe when Dean's heart raced the baby could feel it, or maybe the baby was just excited to see its daddy. Either way, his eyes would light up on the small movements. Lucifer glanced up softly, looking at the small omega. 

Lucifer said nothing, as he moved to collect the buckets, walking out of the room. Dean looked towards him sadly watching him go, it's been hard for him. Dean looked down again at his belly, Michael would have been close to popping any day now. Would have. Lucifer hasn't been the same since Michael was taken early in the months of searching for Dean. Michael barely started showing during his sixth month, mistaken most likely for early signs of pregnancy. Not caring for his age, they’d taken him like all the other omegas during that time. While the others were hunting, and Dean and Gordon gone to market to sell...never has an omega returned from being taken. 

"I-I started to feel it." Dean horribly changed the subject to, once Lucifer had entered again. If it wasn't horrible enough losing his husband and his unborn child, Lucifer being the only one with medical training had to be the one to help Dean through his pregnancy. 

"That's good." Lucifer stated sincerely sitting on the toilet to talk to Dean. "I told you, you worried about nothing. Yes, the wrap is constricting and soon we will have to cut off you going into town, but I promise you, you'll have a healthy baby." Lucifer stated staring at Dean's belly for a moment before standing, moving to leave.

"I think they are okay...somewhere...I think...you shouldn't give up." Dean stated, as Lucifer looked back at him, but said nothing as he walked out.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

"Tighter." Dean hissed, as Sam gave a concerned look to Gabriel before he tightened the wrap tighter on his stomach. When the ability to breath was questionable, Dean slid back down his shirt, as Sam looked seriously at him. 

"You can't keep doing this." Sam stated, as he crossed his arms . 

"Look, I make sure Lucifer checks on me and I only do this on Thursdays to go to market. I told Lucifer as soon as he thinks I need to stop I will." Dean touched Sam's shoulder. Sam didn't comment as a loud bang made him turn. Gabriel who had sat at the table trying to help set the table had dropped one of the plates. Gabriel looked down at the ground weakly touching his stump of an arm, looking down like he may cry.

"Gabe? You okay?" Sam moved to him softly touching his hair affectionately.

"I-I forgot I...Don't have my left hand...I-I tried to hold it...with both hands." Gabriel broke down, tears sliding down his face. Sam sadly moved to hold him close, trying to comfort his fiance, but Gabriel shoved him away. Quickly bolting out of the room, as Sam ran his fingers through his own hair sadly. Gabriel losing his arm was the hardest on him, he felt...So little not being completely. His self worth and insecurities from being a smaller fatter alpha had done a toll after losing his arm. It was obvious, he was just waiting for Sam to find someone else, find someone better. Sam however never imagined a world without Gabriel. Without Gabriel, Dean and Sam would have died the day of the bomb, Gabriel was truly a hero and Dean thanked him every day for saving his life and the growing life inside him. 

 ________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean thought the horse ride was the longest thing he had to ever endure. He couldn't wait to see Castiel. Castiel. God, just hearing his name made him want to cry happily or...throw up. But unfortunately for him he still wasn't over his morning sickness. Dean kept himself busy, actually working like he was actually supposed to do here. Working on a Crane bird, sliding his fingers and tangling the strings together with beautiful speeds. Dean had to admit being the biggest burden here, he was glad he was able to work off his burden hood. 

All those stupid classes to be a good omega paid off and Dean actually had a talent for it. His first blanket was actually for Michael, it was a beautiful horse blanket, which Michael had wished he had the talent to do as a surprise for Lucifer, since they had met because of the horses in the Novak stable. 

Michael told him a beautiful story of Lucifer trying to show off to some girl at his sixteenth birthday party. Lucifer was trying for jump on the horse, which was ironically the one horse that wasn't broken in yet. The horse went wild thrashing and Michael had came to the rescue coaxing the horse to calm down. Michael could never forget how Lucifer claimed he owed him his life, and showered him in gifts. Though Michael never accepted them, till Lucifer offered one Michael could happily return. A kiss. 

Dean volunteered to do it, which Michael was ecstatic about. Wasn't hard to find an old store to steal string from, and ever since Dean had actually started working his talents for money. It paid well, well enough to keep food on the table and keep them warm at night. 

Dean felt movement under his wrapping causing him to stop focusing on the blanket he was working on. He brushed some hair out of his face, before lightly sliding his hand over his belly. Dean could only feel the feather feelings of movement, his child. Castiel's child. Moved so lightly inside him it felt as though he was being tickled on the inside. Dean slowly slid up his shirt, unwrapping the cloth slowly. Watching as his stomach slowly expanded at the freedom. Smiling affectionately at the bump as he glanced up hearing voices from outside the tent. 

"Benny! Why don't you take a walk with Gordon for snacks." Castiel's voice stated as Dean stood wanting nothing more than to run out there and kiss him. He heard someone start to argue but eventually let it go. The sound of moving and the tent flap was pushed open. Dean glanced at the man before him. Who happily took in his swelling belly under his shirt, before smiling up at Dean. 

Dean felt Castiel slowly move to him, sliding his hand over his stomach taking in the small bump underneath. Castiel lightly wrapped his arms around Dean holding him close to his body. Dean's lips instantly moved to Castiel's softly, the kiss was slow and loving as they took their time with each other. 

Breaking the kiss Dean let out a small gasp at the feel of the baby moving inside him, god, hard to tell butterflies in stomach to a baby move, but that was a move. 

"W-what's wrong?" Castiel asked concerned. 

"The baby moved." Dean smiled as he chuckled. "Sorry, they only started after I saw you last week, I'm not use to the butterfly in my stomach." Castiel teared up slightly, as he kneeled down he kissed Dean's stomach affectionately. Castiel slid his hand over his form, noticing how much thinner Dean was then how he should be. 

"Have you eaten?" Castiel asked. 

"No, I normally just eat one big meal a day." Dean confessed. 

"You need to eat more." Castiel commented standing.

"We can't afford much, and plus, if...I get too noticeably big I won't be allowed back to the market." Dean sounded upset as Castiel looked concerned.

"You shouldn't be working anyways, look. I'll take you and Gordon back to the castle, you'll never have to work again." Castiel stated but Dean looked at him scared.

"You can't take me to the castle! We'll die there." Dean backed away tears feeling his eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" Castiel asked confused. 

"Haven't you noticed how little pregnancies there are around here? How little omega's around our age there are?" Dean asked. "They are being order to be taken. Any omega my age is being taken by YOUR soldiers and are never returned."

"W-What?" Castiel looked upset and confused as he looked at Dean.

"They even took Michael." Dean held himself looking away. 

"Michael?" Castiel asked confused.

"I forgot you don't know...Michael....he's your brother's mate." Dean turned to look back at him. 

"M-My brother?" Castiel choked out in surprise.

"He was pregnant when they took him, thinner than he should have been for his pregnancy, they didn't account for his age or anything! They just took him!" Dean cried wiping his tears. "They were looking for me! Not him! He was taken because they thought he could have been me!" Castiel moved to him hugging him tightly as Dean sobbed into his shirt. "Michael and his baby could be dead because of me."

"Dean my soldiers have been looking for you because I wanted to find you. I wanted us together. T-They wouldn't have taken hi-"

"Someone wants me dead, Cas!" Dean sobbed. 

"Dean..." Castiel held him. "I will find whoever is responsible for this and find Michael." He raised Dean's chin kissing his tears away. "I'll protect you, Dean. I'll protect you and our child. Our little girl or our little boy." Dean looked up into his eyes, Castiel lightly thumbed over his cheek before Dean lightly pushed himself onto Castiel's lips. Castiel kissed back hard lightly walking him back towards the mound of pillows Dean would lay on when working. Dean lightly moaned as Castiel slid up his shirt tossing it away, as he held Dean by the waist. Dean kissed him needily, moving to unbuckle his pants, ripping the belt away from his body. 

Castiel lowered Dean onto the pillows, lightly rocking against him as Dean breathed out a moan, sliding off Castiel's shirt. Dean couldn't stop touching him, his mate, his lover, the father of his child. Castiel was so beautiful and kind to his body, Dean almost forgot where they were, what had happened, all his heartache and pain. Just feeling Castiel, just letting their mouths and bodies take control. 

 ________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean slid back on Castiel's shirt, kissing him repeatedly trying not to cry as Castiel had to leave, he couldn't stay longer or it would draw suspicion, trying to be strong, trying not to cry. Castiel kissed him back just as sadly, as they finished dressing each other. 

"I promise Dean. We will be together soon." Castiel breathed against his lips as Dean felt tears start filling his eyes. "I love you."

"I-I love you too." Dean choked out as Castiel gave him one last kiss, sliding his hand over Dean's stomach. Before ripping himself away and stepping out. He could hear Castiel talking to the men out there as normally as possible. Dean started to break down as he heard Castiel and Benny walking away, Dean couldn't lose him again. He didn't want him to go. Dean moved to the tent moving to go to him, but Gordon stood grabbing him and holding him moving him back into the tent. "C-Cas! D-Don't go! please! Stay!" Dean broke down sobbing, as Gordon held him rocking him back and forth in his arms till Dean cried himself to sleep.


	12. Bela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

A mouse scurried across the floor, sniffing and examining the area, before quickly shuffling towards its hole. A sharp cry from the mouse in pain erupted as a rusted nail slammed repeatedly into the mouse, the man repeatedly stabbed into it till the rat laid unmoving in front of him. He wiped the blood splatter from his face, before collecting the small body from the floor. 

Moving to sit in the corner of the cell, he ripped the skin from the small creature, no matter how many times he's done this, it still hurt him. Tears slid down his face as he sucked in air, looking down at the dead creature.

"I-I'm sorry..." Michael breathed before he ate hungrily at the food before him. Eating every piece he could salvage, before he tossed away the bone pulling his knees as close as he could. Sobbing into them. Still hungry. Nowhere near good enough to keep them both going. He slid his hand over his eight month pregnant stomach, the baby inside kicked and moved rapidly. 

The baby would be coming soon and Michael wished every day that the baby wouldn't. He couldn't fathom the baby living in this cell, trying to survive here. Michael squeezed the thoughts away, as the cell door opened. Michael covered his eyes from the light as his tormentor stood in the light moving to him, she kneeled down softly holding a tray of food. 

"Almost forgot you were here." Bela smiled affectionately, placing the tray next to Michael who glared at her. "How long has it been since I last fed you? A week? Two?"

"A month." Michael spat. 

"Awh. I apologize dear." She smiled softly sliding her hand over his stomach. "Should be a bit more careful. After all my little back up plan needs to be born as healthy as can be." Michael growled angrily smacking her hand away, cradling his stomach as he backed away quickly. 

"It. Isn't. yours." Michael spat. 

"If need be. I do hate making orphans...But if I need to prove myself to the throne, it will be my best chance." Bela smirked standing. "This however depends if Castiel is willing to play his part-"

"I won't let you have it." Michael spat. 

"Sorry, love. I don't think you understand how this works." Bela laughed gripping his chin. "I need a blood connection to the throne to rule. Which...the son of the eldest brat will do." She threw his face away walking away, but his voice stopped her.

"If it isn't a boy?" Michael choked out a tear slid down his face.

"For it's sake. I hope it is." Bela stated coldly before slamming the door leaving Michael in the dark.

 _______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Forty years ago**

"And what would you like Santa to bring you?" The priest once again dressed as Santa in the small orphanage on the border of the Novak kingdom of Faies. All the orphans dressed up nice for the parents who visited during the holiday party, dressed head to toe in little curls and dresses. The orphans favorite times were the visits from Santa. Who made sure to bring one gift for the orphans during the holidays. Their one little time that like so many young children, they felt...normal. 

"Next." The priest dressed as the jolly fellow called as a small seven year old in curls came up, moving to sit on his lap. "And what would you like...?"

"Bela, Father Mort." Bela smiled as the priest laughed knowing he was not fooling the young girl.

"Right, I apologize. What would you like me to bring you, Bela?" The priest smiled.

"Nothing, father Mort." Bela stated. 

"Don't be so modest." The priest laughed. 

"I'm not being modest, Father Mort. I just want something Santa can't bring me." Bela smiled looking towards the window, the castle lights a faint glow in the distance. 

"And what would that be?" The priest asked.

"To be queen." She smiled staring out at the castle, dreaming of a future where that was true.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Twenty seven years ago**

"Lucifer!" Bela laughed drinking her drink, the royal ball in full swing as the young adults enjoyed the get together for the prince's birthday. His arm around her waist, the being very flirty as always with the young prince. Drunker than he attempted to be for the night, he enjoyed the night with beautiful women and his friends. 

"Bela, don't be so bold. Your story is a true rags to royals!" Lucifer watched his glass being filled. "Adopted by a family of nobility, and now one of my many suitors in attendance today."

"Please, Luc." She laughed taking his drink. "I am the only suitor that matters." The men laughed as Lucifer raised eyebrows in amusement of her as they laughed.

"We'll see." Lucifer took another sip of his drink. 

"Really?" Bela laughed at his teasing.

"I'll let you know when someone catches my fancy." Lucifer smirked, Bela frowned laughing shoving him.

"I heard Bela was a prized rider." One of the men stated. 

"The best in the kingdom." Bela smirked. "I make great effort to be the best at everything."

"Whoa. Not as amazing as me." Lucifer laughed.

"If that's what you choose to believe, your royal majesty." Bela laughed as Lucifer stood drunkenly. 

"Sounds like she's challenging you." His friend snickered.

"I'll show you!" Lucifer laughed as he downed his drink, moving towards the stables. His friends trying to object, as Lucifer lead a horse out of the stables, petting it.

"Lucifer, what on earth." Bela laughed as their friends met him down there.

"Ever rode bareback, Bela?" Lucifer cooed at the horse as his friends laughed.

"Don't believe I ever had the pleasure." Bela shook her head, crossing her arms. 

"Well. I for one am up for the try." Lucifer stated, starting to wobbly climb onto the horse, as the stable boy came out in a panic.

"Your highness!" The young stable boy cried, running over to the prince. "Sire! please! Not this horse! This one isn't completely broken in-!" 

"As your royal highness! I order you not to worry." He patted the Spaniard’s head drunkenly from the horse, the Spaniard smacked his hand away.

"And as the only sober one here, I demand you get off the horse." The stable boy demanded as the royals laughed at the angry man.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer laughed amused.

"You heard me." The Spanish man stated angrily in spanish. "Get off the horse!" The men of the group hollered in amusement. 

"Are you going to let him talk to you that way?" Bela asked swirling her drink.

"What is your name?" Lucifer glanced him over in amusement. 

"Michael Montoya." Michael stated coldly crossing his arms.

"Well, Michael Moooontoya." Lucifer started slurring his name as he stated it with emphases. "I know what I'm doing." 

"The donkey knows more than you." Michael scoffed in spanish, as Lucifer roughly kicked his heels into the horse. The horse reared before taking off out of control. Michael watched annoyed as the horse kicked and bucked, as the prince's friends screamed in horror.

"Someone do something!" Bela cried out. 

"In a minute." Michael shrugged, watching as the poor prince learned his lesson before he stuck his hand into his pocket, pulling a sugar cube that stopped the horse almost instantly. The horse stopped bucking, pausing to look at his outstretched hand. Walking over, the horse started happily nipping at Michael's hand, Michael happily pet its hair affectionately. Lucifer currently seeing stars, he groaned in pain slowly climbing down from the content horse glancing a Michael.

"Yo-...You have a big mouth and a mean attitude...I like you." Lucifer's eyes started to roll into the back of his head, Michael catching him with a sigh, as Bela screamed with fright. 

"I-Is he okay?!" Bela gasped as Michael lifted him up. 

"He's okay." Michael sighed. "Stupid but okay. I'll take him up to the castle and have someone look at him."

"I'll go with you." Bela stated with worry as she followed Michael to the castle. 

Bela after excusing herself from the room to grab herself some tea while Lucifer was still out cold she started walking back to the room. Blowing on the tea, as voices spoke from Lucifer's room sounded loudly outside. Bela paused at the door listening to the voices inside.

"Come on. I owe you." Lucifer stated. 

"I didn't stay here to be owed, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Michael stated with a scoff.

"What do you want." Lucifer stated. 

"Glad you’re feeling better. I should go." Michael stated as he tried to leave but Lucifer sat up grabbing his wrist.

"I won't let you go till I repaid my debt. A prince always repays his debt." Lucifer ran his thumb over his knuckles as Michael frowned trying to think of something that Lucifer wouldn't give him so he could drop it. 

"Fine. How about a kiss?" Michael smirked, as Lucifer blinked in surprise. 

"A...kiss?" Lucifer choked out.

"That's all I want so if I can't have it, I don't want anything." Michael moved to leave but Lucifer stood pulling him back, their chests crushed against each other as Michael looked up in surprise.

"A prince always repays his debts." Lucifer breathed holding his chin, running his thumb over his lips before he softly lowered himself placing his lips onto Michaels. The kiss was longer than Michael thought it would last, and god help him, Michael kissed back. Their hands moving to hold each other, as the innocent kiss ended up more heated than either one expected. Lucifer's hands gripped Michael's hips as Michael's hand held the prince's top, Lucifer accidentally pressing Michael's legs into the bed side causing the reality check they both needed to break the kiss.

"You taste like a liquor cabinet." Michael panted, his eyes closed against his lips. Lucifer gave a shitfaced smile.

"You are cute, and I'm extremely cute...and I want to kiss you... so I'm going to kiss you again." Lucifer whispered. 

"N-No no no! W-We can't do this. You're an idiot and I-I'm a stable b-boy-" Michael argued as Lucifer hummed with approval, lightly continuing to peck his lips. 

"So what if I'm an idiot and you're a stable boy?" Lucifer moved down to kiss his neck. "You have total control of how far this goes. We can stop now if you want..." 

"T-This c-can't be a thing-" Michael choked out a slight moan as Lucifer sucked at his neck. 

"Okay. So it won't be a thing." Lucifer hummed holding him closer.

"G-....Good." Michael breathed, wondering exactly he was thinking as he stared into the princes eyes. This was stupid. Don't be an idiot because some prince made goo goo eyes at you. This isn't a rags to riches, this was real life Michael. You don't even know him.

They stared into each others’ eyes for a long time before their lips slammed against each other roughly, as Lucifer gripped Michael's waist roughly, as Michael moaned tangling into his hair before they fell back onto the bed. Lucifer moving to pull off Michael's shirt before their lips crushed together again. Michael fumbling to unbuckle the prince's pants, as Lucifer moaned moving to kiss his neck. 

"I-I'm using you, by the way. Not the other way around." Michael panted as Lucifer unbuckled his pants. "I-I'm not easy."

"That's fine. I'll be the easy one...." Lucifer forced off his pants, kissing his bare legs, hearing Michael moan in spanish. "...If you'll have dinner with me" Michael was taken back, staring at him with a small blush. 

"...sí." Michael stated before Lucifer slowly moved up to face him again before softly kissing him again. Slowing down as they took the time enjoying their first time together.

Bela angrily watched as she turned away angrily throwing her tea out the castle window. Storming down the hall and out of sight. 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Seventeen years ago**

Bela walked down the hall, the whispers loud about the kingdom, The queen was dead after giving birth to the new prince, Castiel Novak, and the kingdom was taking it hard. After losing their heir, disowned and thrown away for mating a stable boy and then their queen dead, the kingdom as well as the royal family was experiencing the loss. Her family being so close to the royal family was there in mourning with them. 

Hearing crying from down the hall, Bela stopped turning to look towards the noise. Moving down the hall, she stopped coming across the nursery. The room almost looked abandoned with the curtains pulled closed and the child crying alone. Bela walked over taking him from the crib with care smiling down at the baby in her arms.

"Hello little one." Bela smiled as the baby continued to cry, she softly rocked him in her arms, sitting in the rocking chair. She felt...sad for the small child. Losing her own parents young, she knew the pain and hardship the newborn felt though he was too young to understand. "I know it hurts little one, and it will slowly hurt less but it will never go away...Loss...it hurts a lot. You are young and may not have known your mother, people will try to shove away your feelings because you can't remember...and don't worry. I won't let them do that to you." 

Castiel cooed in her arms, as she smiled down at him, taking in his beautiful blue eyes. Not noticing someone had entered the room, blue eyes watched her from the doorway as she rocked the young newborn.

"He likes you." The voice made her jump, she turned towards the owner seeing the king looking at her tenderly. 

"My k-king." She bowed her head.

"He hasn't stopped crying for anyone." The king stated moving towards her. 

"I guess...we just understand each other." Bela stated softly touching Castiel's forehead. "He just misses his mother..." Bela softly smiled at him, the king never took her eyes off her. Watching as the young girl smiled and rocked the young infant, the king smirked at the opportunity in front of him. 

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**This year**

"I don't understand why our Castiel is schooling at a Campbell's school." The forty seven year old scoffed as she sat at the throne once again, complaining to where Castiel was. 

"It was decided. That is the end of it." The King, nearing the age of sixty five breathed tiredly. 

"The schools are average at best. I believe if we wanted the best schooling we should send him to a school in the Master's kingdom. I believe it will be better for him in the long run, besides they have a beta princess his age who is looking very thoroughly for a prince to marry." Bela stated flipping through the book. 

"If he was to marry her, he would need to go to and rule her land. Our lands are too far away to rule together. Who do you suggest care for this land in his stead? I am old, and only hope I live long enough for my son to produce a heir." The king breathed out in a slight wheeze. 

"Well...as your queen I will be able to care for the land while he...adjusts to his new land." Bela smiled hopefully. The king laughed full heartedly, and she looked away upset. 

"This land will never be ruled by one of common bloods." The king laughed. "You aren't worth the crown on your head, or the kingdom."

"We can p-produce a child." Bela choked out trying to fight tears. "Like I have begged-"

"Don't think so worthy of yourself." The king stood coldly. "I would never produce a child with the likes of you." 

"T-Then why did you even bother with me? Why marry me?!" Bela stood upset as the king looked back at him. 

"I needed a caregiver for my heir." He turned as tears slid down her face. "Don't worry about things concerning the prince. He is already mated to the Campbell prince. It is already set. By next year the Campbell prince will be bred and plump with the next heir."

"W-...Why didn't you tell me? I-...I have RAISED him as my child! He is MY child too!" Bela cried out as the king chuckled coldly as he laughed. "...everything you ever promised me...was a lie wasn't it?"

"Not so much a lie." The king smirked. "More like false hope for a replaceable brat who dreamed she was worth more than she really was." 

"How can you be so...cruel...I-...I love you." Bela choked out. 

"The only person I will ever love is my Caroline." The king turned coldly, Bela let another tear as the king walked away, leaving her sobbing on the throne.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Four Months before**

"My queen are you there?" A man in a cloak asked, as a loud shushing noise made him shut up as another cloak figure pulled off the hood of her cloak.

"Have you figured out what I have asked?" Bela asked as the man nodded holding a book in his hand.

"I have read the law book of the land over and over about the royal process." He stated with a nod. "If prince Castiel marries Princess Meg, he will take her land and you can rule this land in his stead till they produce a heir and they become of age. Assuming your mate the king isn't around." 

"Okay, but what if he is...already mated." Bela asked curiously.

"Well. It works like any other mating. If his mate cheats or dies, the bond is broken and they will no longer be mates anymore. He will then be able to choose another mate." The man whispered. "Likelihood of his mate cheating?" 

"Not likely enough." Bela sighed biting her thumb nail. "Or my problem would already be solved."

"May I make a suggestion my queen?" The man whispered. "The Winchesters have always had a rocky relationship with you to begin with...It...wouldn't be too much of a shock to...have them...suddenly attack...would it?" 

"No..." Bela smirked softly. 

"Or let's say...hurt the king?" The man smiled.

"No..." Bela continued to listen.

"And it wouldn't be too long a shot to say...the Novak's would retaliate...?" The man finished as she smirked softly, handing him the coin bag. 

"I like the way you think." Bela smirked as the man bowed before leaving, walking down the hall back she rubbed the mother's day bracelet on her wrist Castiel had given her when he was six. All the horrible ways she thought of executing her plan granting her everything she deserved, saving her baby boy Castiel was on top of them all. 

**________________________________________________________________**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Now**

 Castiel bolted into the library, as Bela sat up glancing at him, seeing how pale he was she instantly stood cupping his face. As Castiel leaned into her hand, as she stroked his cheek softly.

"What's wrong?" His mother asked, worry on her face. She could always read him like a book.

"I found Dean, mom." Castiel sucked out as she hid her relief. Castiel this upset read bad news.

"I'm so sorry my love." Bela breathed kissing his cheek. "We...Will have a proper funeral-"

"M-Mom, he's alive." Castiel shook his head. "Him and the baby." Castiel choked out tears filling his eyes, as his mother pulled him into a tight hug, hiding her panic in her face.

"T-That's wonderful news!" Bela covered up her feelings. "Where is he?"

"T-That's the thing mom...someone is trying to kill him...or so he thinks...and I-I think he's right. The omega population and the birth rate is really low..." Castiel choked out. "I...if someone was looking for him, taking out any omega that could possibly be him is the first step." 

"T-That's horrible!" Bela stated sincerely. "Bring him here, we will make sure no one can hurt him."

"He won't leave where he is now...and I think he's right to stay put. He's safe for now. Not till we can find out who is sending out the orders." Castiel stated as his mother nodded. Castiel started to break into a mess tears, breathed out happily. "...Mom...he felt the baby move. He could FEEL it....Fuck mom. I'm going to be a dad." 

Bela smiled sadly, softly hugging him sincerely. It was so much easier when the baby was just an idea. The baby being a maybe possibility but the baby was real. It grew bigger every day, and it's heart beating in Dean's little belly. Bela should have felt something for her grandchild. The only thing she felt was the hate and jealousy that swelled inside her, and the only thought that went through her head? He could try again with Meg.


	13. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Castiel could feel the end of his orgasm approaching, as he panted against his naked plump mate. Dean tiredly trying to keep his eyes open, as Castiel lazily kissed his mate's neck. It has been a month and a half since these secret meetings have started, though they have only been able to meet every Thursday, Castiel would be lying if he didn't try to make these meetings longer and more meaningful.

Sometimes they would just talk and cuddle, other times Dean would yank him into a hard mess of lustful kisses and they would make love over and over again. Today was a quicky, which Dean mostly wanted when he had his lustful swings, wanting to fuck then cuddle. Lazy kisses, and cuddling were what Dean loved most.

Holding Dean happily from behind, waiting for his knotted cock to deflate as Dean tiredly let Castiel, hold his chin and leave hickeys and kisses on his neck. The other hand pressed against Dean's growing tummy, that their child happily grew in. Castiel had to admit, Dean was always gorgeous but pregnant? Dean was glowing with beauty. Dean grew larger every week and mostly Castiel was to blame for that, Castiel sneaking all kinds of sweets and foods during their visits. Dean would always partake to the happiness of the papa alpha.

"I think I like you pregnant." Castiel nipped at his neck as they panted together. "I think I'll always keep you barefoot and pregnant."

"Such an alpha." Dean purred tiredly but didn't object, turning to kiss him softly as Castiel kissed back just as tenderly, when Dean let out a small noise breaking the kiss. Castiel didn't have to ask why his mate had let out a noise, the hand on Dean's belly had felt it. The baby had kicked. The baby's first kick.

Castiel pressed against it a bit harder, feeling the kick once again, as tears swelled in the alpha's eyes as Dean started laughing softly tears filling both their eyes. Dean turned looking at his alpha who became a mess at the touch of life from their child.

"I-Is t-this...w-what you have been feeling?" Castiel choked out as Dean nodded affectionately, looked at his alpha.

"Just never to this scale." Dean confessed wiping Castiel's tears. "Our baby's first kick." Castiel smiled so fucking happily before softly pulling Dean into a tender kiss, which Dean hummed happily into. Castiel pulled out from his mate, which Dean let out a whimper of objection, Castiel completely laying his mate onto his back. Dean watched as Castiel sat next to him softly rubbing his belly, staring at it with so much love and affection.

"Hungry?" Castiel asked moving to his clothes, he pulled out a couple bars of chocolate which he set the rest down. Breaking the bar in half, he moved it to Dean's lips which Dean hesitantly took into his mouth sucking on it. As Castiel set the rest down to softly rest his head on Dean's stomach, Dean moved fixing his glasses.

"I...I'm starting to get big." Dean choked out as Castiel hummed happily at that notion.

"Growing bigger every day." Castiel smiled kissing his belly. "Happy plump omega, Happy plump pup."

"I...If I get any bigger...I won't be able to come back to market...I won't be able to see you again." Dean choked out as he tried to hold back his tears. Castiel's smile faded realizing where Dean was going with this. "Lucifer said it will be too dangerous for the baby to continue to bound my stomach..."

Castiel said nothing as tears poured down Dean's face as he wiped his tears trying to keep calm but the omega was obviously upset.

"I-...I can't...I can't lose you again...I-I can't...say goodbye to you again." Dean wheezed. "E-Even when I have the baby, I-I can't risk bringing them to market. Y...You'll never see our baby again."

"Dean." Castiel breathed pulling him close as Dean sobbed roughly into his neck.

"I-I can't do this alone. I-I can't give birth alone..." Dean squeezed his eyes shut sobbing. Castiel squeezed him tightly, nuzzling him as he tried to calm his mate.

"It doesn't matter if you can't come to market." Castiel kissed his tears away. "I'll come to you every Thursday if I have to. I just found you, Dean. I won't leave you."

"Y-You promise?" Dean sniffed as Castiel nodded.

"I promise." Castiel held Dean's chin softly stroking it with his thumb before nuzzling their noses together. "I won't miss a moment of it." Dean softly purred against him, moving to rest in Castiel's arms. Castiel held him, softly rubbing his belly as Dean pulled something out of the pile.

Castiel watched as he saw Dean pull out half done blanket with a beautiful white elephant on it. Castiel smiled affectionately, as he looked down at the beautiful blanket.

"It's beautiful, my love." Castiel breathed leaving soft kisses on his mate's neck.

"I thought it would be nice to actually make our little one a blanket." Dean smiled softly as he started to work on it again, Castiel watched him concentrating on it. As he softly rubbed Dean's belly, feeling it kick inside.

"So, are we hoping for a girl or a boy?" Castiel breathed against his ear.

"I'm hoping for it to be healthy." Dean stated very adult like which Castiel smiled in amusement. "Everything I had to do to keep it hidden, I'm scared it won't come out healthy." The smile faded from Castiel's face, before he softly kissed his neck.

"The baby will be okay." Castiel promised.

"I hope so...I'm not exactly parent of the year." Dean scoffed, Castiel stopped his hands.

"Yes, you are Dean. You are a wonderful parent." Castiel kissed him. "Our baby is lucky to have someone as strong as you."

"I don't feel very strong." Dean confessed as Castiel nuzzled him.

"You are. Believe me." Castiel stated softly as Dean softly leaned up kissing him affectionately, as Castiel kissed back. Dean softly smiled up at him, affectionately stroking his cheek. "So, I'm thinking we should start thinking up baby names."

"We have PLENTY of time for baby names." Dean groaned, as Castiel nuzzled him softly.

"Yeah?" Castiel smiled.

"Yeah." Dean smiled back before kissing him again. "Promise me, you'll visit when I can no longer come."

"I promise." Castiel smiled into the kiss, as they continued the kiss affectionately, when Gordon peered his head through the tent.

"Seriously guys. Come on, you both know the drill." Gordon panted. "I can only lose Benny for so long. He's honestly suspicious to why I keep 'losing' him in the market."

Castiel scrambled up, tossing on his clothes quickly, Dean started to get up. Which Castiel stopped what he was doing to attend to his mate. Helping him dress with care, Gordon kept watch looking around knowing it was a matter of time before Benny returned.

Dean continued to kiss Castiel affectionately, once they had dressed not wanting to leave each other once again.

"One day we will never have to say bye to one another again." Castiel breathed affectionately between kisses.

"One day." Dean breathed sadly, as he gave him one last kiss. Benny's voice rang out outside as the two turned, looking at the door.

"I have to go." Castiel whispered as he squeezed Dean's hand slowly letting go to move, as Dean tried to fight back the tears.

"W-Wait." Dean breathed moving to him, as Castiel turned to look at him. Dean moved placing Castiel's hand on his stomach, Castiel smiled softly kneeling down to kiss his stomach. Which the baby kicked softly against his hand, as Castiel nuzzled against his stomach.

"See you next Thursday little one." Castiel smiled softly kissing it repeatedly as Dean started to break into tears. Wiping his tears away, Castiel stood up hurt, this killed them both. This...KILLED Castiel. Saying goodbye... Castiel kissed his tears away before giving him a hard kiss, just praying he wouldn't just have a hour a day with his mate. Ripping away from Dean was the hardest thing, he had to do, pulling the tent flap aside. Seeing Benny arguing with Gordon, Castiel had to ignore every fiber of his being telling him to go back inside and comfort his mate.

"I'm starting to take this personally." Benny scoffed.

"I didn't mean to lose you again." Gordon laughed nervously.

"This is the third time! In a row!" Benny snapped.

"Benny, let's go." Castiel stated as Benny pouted and went to follow Castiel, who had started walking away. They walked in silence, as They walked back towards the castle, Benny as though trying to come up with something to comfort Castiel who walked coldly and distantly next to him.

"So, how is the blanket coming along?" Benny asked softly.

"Well...He's about halfway." Castiel stated. "It's turning out so beautiful...the baby will love it." Castiel absently scratched at a hickey on his neck, as Benny's eyes drifted to it. Saying nothing as he smiled to himself walking with him.

"You sound more hopeful." Benny smiled.

"My baby is almost six months. What isn't there to be hopeful about?" Castiel broke a smile and Benny stared at him affectionately.

"Of course...You'd be happier once they are found." Benny smirked knowing.

"Oh. Of course." Castiel nodded as they smiled to themselves continuing to the castle.

 __________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel couldn't wait to see his mate again, the week seemed to blur, but today was Thursday, Dean would be working at the market today. Castiel fixed his royal attire in the mirror, Benny lazily leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Ready yet, my king?" Benny asked as Castiel turned towards him.

"One second." Castiel smiled walking into the connecting room, The nursery. Softly taking the small elephant from the crib, he smiled affectionately at it. Looking at the gray elephant, before shoving it into his shoulder bag, along with a few other things. "Alright. I'm ready." Castiel smiled as Benny pushed off the wall walking with him down the hall.

"Castiel?" Bela's voice stopped them, as the two turned to look at her. "Where are you going? We have a ball to plan."

"Ball?" Castiel looked confused.

"For your birthday!" Bela laughed walking over she wrapped her arm around his. "All royals have a ball for their birthdays."

"Honestly mom? I'm not really in the mood to celebrate my birthday. Especially without my mate. Most definitely when someone is trying to kill my mate and child." Castiel sighed.

"Honey! you are seeing this all wrong! The ball would be a great time and place to scope out your enemies. To have all the kingdoms in one place, you'll be able to see who exactly could be behind it and we might have this whole nonsense solved by midday." She fixed his shirt. "Keep your enemies close, my dear, is a saying for a reason."

"Look mother, do what you think is best. I trust you." Castiel stated as she cupped his face and kissed his cheek. "But I have things to do. I don't have time to plan the ball."

"Leave it to me, my dear." Bela smiled as he nodded and turned to walk away, her smile softly turned into a smirk.

Castiel walked down the road with Benny, walking with quicken pace as Benny walked calmly besides him.

"Looking too eager my king." Benny stated as Castiel looked back slowing down to walk calmly with Benny.

"Sorry. I just..." Castiel choked out.

"If you would have told me before I would have just brought a magazine." Benny mumbled as Castiel smiled.

"It wasn't my wish to keep it from you." Castiel confessed but Benny light nudged him.

"Don't worry. I get it." Benny stated. "Especially with everything." Castiel gave him a soft smile, as the tent came into view. Gordon selling a beautiful rug with a large rabbit on it to a woman who happily paid the price for it before walking away.

"Gordon!" Castiel chuckled as he shook his hand.

"Cas." Gordon pulled him into a hug, before noticing Benny. "Hey Benny want to-"

"No need." Benny patted him, knowing Gordon was going to send him on a wild goose chase again. "I brought a magazine." He patted Gordon with it who blinked in surprise watching Benny move to sit in the extra chair.

"Uh.." Gordon blinked, as Castiel just laughed.

"Got you something." Castiel chuckled, as he handed him a bar of chocolate which Gordon happily took. Moving to sit in his chair.

"Many thanks, brother." Gordon laughed as he made himself comfortable before Castiel ducked into the tent, missing the man watching them from the crowd.

Dean worked his fingers quickly against the elephant blanket, his hair in an awkward very small ponytail like a unicorn horn, his glasses on the bridge of his nose. One string in his mouth, as he worked the others in his hands. His belly wasn't wrapped this time, normally Dean kept it on when he worked till Castiel came in, but this time Dean barely had a shirt covering his stomach.

Castiel took of his shoulder bag moving to sit behind Dean, Dean continued to work hard on the blanket. Castiel wrapped his arms around his mate once he set his bag down, moving to kiss the fading hickeys as he softly caressed Dean's belly.

"Hello, beautiful." Castiel whispered as Dean laughed softly exposing his neck.

"Hello to you too." Dean softly worked in his last couple stitched before turning to kiss his mate happily, letting the elephant blanket fall as Castiel smiled at him.

"I got you something." Castiel smiled as he dug through his bag pulling out the stuffed elephant. Dean smiled lovingly, as he touched the elephant.

"That is so cute." Dean kissed it, as Castiel pressed it to his belly.

"Think the baby will love it?" Castiel asked.

"I think they will adore it." Dean smiled sadly, as Castiel looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" Castiel cupped his chin.

"Today will be my last Thursday coming to market." Dean breathed almost in tears. "Lucifer thinks if I do this anymore it could make me miscarry-" Castiel cupped his face holding him, as he kissed his tears away."

"It's fine, my love. We talked about this. It's fine. I told you that if the time came I would just come to you." Castiel kissed him softly.

"B-But-" Dean sobbed, as Castiel kissed his tears.

"I will talk to Gordon about the location. It will all be okay." Castiel nuzzled him affectionately. "I promise. Now no more tears, I order it as your king." Dean smiled softly started laughing, as he leaned back into his mate.

"C...can we just lay with each other?" Dean breathed as Castiel nodded, Dean softly started to calm as his mate stroked his stomach nuzzling him close. Holding each other, they cuddled in each others arms till sleep overcame them. Taking in a new kind of intimacy neither were accustomed to as the baby moved and kicked happily against Castiel's hand.

 _________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Bela**

 

 

 

 

Sitting on her desk, she worked on the invitations for the upcoming ball in a couple weeks. It was simple really. Castiel would have a wonderful ball and meet the beautiful princess Meg, where after a lot of poking a prodding Castiel will eventually fall for the young princess. Well best case scenario hoped however.

Bela glanced up when a man entered her office, pausing her handwritten notes, she smiled at the man.

"Crowley, good news I hope?" Bela asked as Crowley bowed

"I have found the consistency in the prince's out and abouts." Crowley stated. "Every Thursday he visits a little wares shop where he goes into the back for a few hours and leaves every Thursday like clock work."

"And why do I care?" Bela asked rudely.

"The prince might be meeting his mate there." Crowley explained. "It is the only way I see him meeting up with enough privacy."

"He's able to sneak past the gate security? Hm. " Bela seemed amused as she stood happily. "My dear, you have given me more than I could hope." She slid a bag of coins into his hand before happily sitting on the end of her desk. "I would like another favor. Bigger payout of course."

"Anything, my queen." Crowley stated.

"Next Thursday before Castiel's visit, I ask you to bring me to whoever resides in that tent." Bela smiled. "With discretion of course."

"Yes, My queen." He bowed before he walked out of the room with a quicken pace, smirking to herself she happily grabbed an apple from her desk taking a bite. Tasting almost as sweet as her all her dreams coming true.

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Lucifer**

 

 

 

Lucifer softly stared at Dean's swollen belly as they all sat together eating, not that he always did it and not that he meant it creepily. Dean always noticed but never commented, giving him a soft sad smile every time, then absently rubbing his swollen belly. Michael was so small when he was five months pregnant. He looked like he was only three, which Lucifer always complained about. Worried he needed to eat more, which Lucifer had started growing accustomed to skipping a meal so Michael could have more. He glanced at the empty chair that Michael had been using before he was taken.

Balthazar made a mess as he ate, which always seemed to get anywhere but his mouth, it was a wonder the boy was a growing healthy boy instead of skin and bones.

"-And um. I saw a pretty, um horse goat that FLEEEEEEEW to the um ocean and saw and pretty little um...mermaid-" The six year old continued, any meal was full of the six year olds rambles. This morning was a dream was filling the air of silence, as Lucifer paused picking at his food to start cleaning the child's face with a napkin and saliva.

"That's a wonderful dream, Balthazar." Lucifer stated as the child lightly fused wiggling as he got cleaned up.

"I saw daddy in it too." Balthazar stated causing Lucifer to stop. "He gave me a big HUG!" Lucifer looked down sadly.

"That does sound like a wonderful dream." Dean stated as he stood, kneeling down lightly next to Balthazar. "Why don't we go play with some of your toys?"

"I'd like that very much, Uncle Dean." Balthazar smiled.

"Give me a kiss first." Lucifer stated. "Papa's going out."

"Where are you going papa?" Balthazar asked confused.

"I'm going with Uncle Gordon to market, and Uncle Dean will stay with you instead." Lucifer stated as Balthazar started to look upset.

"N-No!" Balthazar whimpered.

"It's okay, honey. It's just not safe for Uncle Gordon to go alone to market." Lucifer softly touched his shoulders, as the six year old broke into a mess of tears.

"Don't go!" Balthazar cried harder. "You'll leave and won't come back like daddy!"

"Balthazar, he will be back." Gabriel spoke as Sam softly held Gabriel's hand, Balthazar just cried harder as Dean softly scooped him up.

"I got him." Dean offered, as Balthazar cried hard burying his face into Dean's neck. Lucifer looked sadly at his son, as Gordon stood.

"I guess that's a sign as any to get going." Gordon stated as Lucifer nodded, moving to kiss Gabriel's forehead before he left.

"Bye dad." Gabriel stated softly.

"Bye Gordon." Sam called as the two headed out of the house.

Gordon sighed as he sat in front of the shop fanning himself in the hot heat. Dean had made extra merchandise for today since today was the first day he would be out of shop. He already had a commission lined up from today, which Dean would have already had been working on in the tent if he could. Dean always working away in his spare time, and Lucifer had to admit how grateful he was for Dean and his talent.

Lucifer lightly folding the merchandise they were going to start packing up, four hours here and they already made about six hundred and fifty dollars. Enough to buy food and more string and a few things for Balthazar and Dean's baby.

"Hey." Gordon's voice made Lucifer turn. "I'm going on a lunch and shopping run before everything starts shutting down, need anything?"

"Just...If you see something Balthazar might like, can you buy it?" Lucifer handed Gordon the coins. "I'll pack up if you want to look around and shop a bit, I just...its hard for him you know with Michael being gone."

"I understand." Gordon stated with a shrug and a smile. "I'll be back."

"See yeah." Lucifer smiled as he continued with his folding.

Enjoying the silence till a knife was pressed against his throat making him pause, he instantly put his hands up surrendering as the intruder forced his hands behind his back. The man tied his hands with a rope, as he held his hair forcing him to look up as a hooded cloaked woman came in. Throwing her hood back once inside, she glanced around the room before her eyes fell on Lucifer.

"If it isn't Lucifer." Bela smirked as she pulled back her hood exposing her face. "Not exactly who I was expecting to see but beggars can't be choosers."

"B-Bela?" Lucifer choked out, as he cried out in pain at a tug on his hair.

"Where is the boy?" Bela snapped. "Where is Dean?"

"Dean...no...Y-...You're the one that put a hit on him?" Lucifer choked out in surprise. "W-Why? H-He's just a kid. W-What did that kid ever do to you?"

"Tell me where that brat is-" Bela hissed as Lucifer spat in her face.

"Over my dead body." Lucifer hissed, as she yanked back wiping her face as she laughed coldly.

"Fine. Then I guess you wouldn't want to see your mate and child again..." Bela clicked her tongue as Lucifer looked up.

"W-What?" Lucifer choked out as Bela smirked at his sudden full attention.

"Oh? Did I forget to mention that this whole give me Dean thing wasn't an option?" Bela laughed.

"You're lying." Lucifer hissed.

"I would bring him here, but the poor dears on bedrest. You see...He's actually ready to pop any day now." Bela moved to sit in front of Lucifer, who looked like he seen a ghost. "I can always bring you to them...if you desire out of...kindness... but to get them back I demand one little favor."

"I won't agree to anything till I see them." Lucifer hissed as Bela nodded.

"Fair." Bela smirked as a blindfold went over his eyes and Lucifer was lead away.

Lucifer could hear pained breathing, painful breaths and pants, as he heard the sound of a large heavy door open. His hands being untied and the blindfold yanked off, he was shoved inside. Lucifer hit the ground hard, as he hit the ground hard, composing himself he glanced around the poorly lit room. In the corner was a roughly breathing man, shaking and pale, whimpering in pain. Lucifer cried out in relief and in obvious emotion, as his eyes fell to the man.

"Michael." Lucifer moved to him, as Michael cried out too sick to even register him there.

"Lu...Luc?" Michael cried out in pain as he opened his legs wider. "L-Luc." Michael sobbed as Lucifer went to the opening of his legs, the sight before him almost made him sick. Michael was left unattended to give birth, alone, in pain, in a fucking cell.

"Fuck, baby. Push." Lucifer took off his sweater, from his hips, as he moved it to the unmoving head between Michael's legs.

"I-I can't...I-I can't." Michael sobbed, so tired in so much pain.

"Baby, you're on the shoulders. T-The hard parts almost over." Lucifer breathed out, as Michael sobbed in pain. Gripping at the straw on the floor as Michael sat up panting as he pushed, shaking and weak.

"Y-You're doing so well." Lucifer choked out as, Michael cried weakly. "Push. Just two more." Michael screamed shaking so violently Lucifer thought he would pass out, as two more last pushes and the baby slid out in ease. Michael shook roughly in shock, nearly passed out slumped against the wall, as Lucifer looked over the baby, who wasn't crying or moving.

Lucifer cut the umbilical cord with his pocket knife, pulling the baby away and closer to the candle light, as he cleared the baby's lungs to the best of it's capacity. When the baby made no noise, it's chest not rising or falling. Lucifer laid down the sweater and the baby, Giving the baby CPR.

Continuing repeatedly to the small lifeless form, over and over till a rough coughing sound and a sharp cry erupted from the small form. Michael weakly opened his eyes as the baby's loud cry echoed the cell, Lucifer let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Tears sliding down his face, as he picked up the small little form, moving back to Michael he happily nuzzled against Michael. Who whimpered weakly, obviously not doing well.

"I-It's a girl." Lucifer choked out as Michael shook from the shock. "You were right." Lucifer choked out as Michael laid too unresponsive to acknowledge their daughter, as Lucifer looked down at his olive skinned daughter, looking so much more like Michael than Lucifer. The boys both almost spitting images of him, their daughter however with her dark black curls and little button nose was all Michael. "S-She's so fucking beautiful, mike." The cell door opened as Bela walked in gaining Lucifer's attention.

"So...About that deal?" Bela smirked as Lucifer looked upset, glancing worriedly at his mate and child, his mate so sick, and his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms. Lucifer knew he had no other choice.


	14. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Dean paced happily waiting for Castiel to come, the first time at the house, Dean actually dressed up. Wearing less constricting clothes, able to just wear maternity, which he wore often around the house now that he was too big for his regular pants. Dean felt so fat in his loose maternity top, staring into a mirror he lightly pushed the fabric to press against his belly exposing his form.

Soon Dean will be in his sixth month, soon Dean will be able to physically see the baby move against his stomach. At least according to the baby books. Dean read up on all the baby books he could find, trying to study up like a little bookworm he was. He would walk around the kitchen lightly nibbling on a snack, his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he rubbed his belly comfortingly.

It was crazy to believe that in less than four months his baby will be in his arms, the little thing that kept him up at night with hiccups or rapid movements. The thing that made him throw up at the sign of nacho cheese of all things, and the one that made him crave carrots and the hard sides of the brownie. He's little wonder.

The knock on the door put everyone on alert, which Sam with a gun behind his back moved to answer, Balthazar hid protectively behind Dean's leg which Dean softly touched his little head. Sam moved the door open wide, as two cloaked men walked in. Castiel pulled back the cloak hood, smiling at Dean softly, as Dean smiled back before he focused on the other people in the room.

"Sam, long time no see." Castiel softly went in for a hug with Sam.

"Honestly, it's good to see you." Sam breathed giving him a hug before he pulled back. Castiel's eyes fell onto Gabriel who looked, depressed for the most part. Losing his arm was not easy for him. Castiel was informed by Dean during one of their visits about Gabriel's arm. Also the fact...that Gabriel was his nephew. Gabriel sat in the corner swirling his drink in his cup with his hand, curled up on the couch.

"Hey Gabe." Castiel called heartfelt, as Gabriel barely acknowledged him. "I...got you something. Custom made." Castiel turned his attention to Benny who opened the medium bag he carried. Benny pulled out a prosthetic arm, beautifully done and almost realistic. Gabriel turned his attention to him, as Castiel walked over to his nephew, Gabriel looked at him with tears filling his eyes. Castiel helped him attach the arm, which Gabriel moved with ease. His fingers opened and closed, his wrist rotated. Tears slid down Gabriel's face as he stood happily hugging Castiel, gripping him tightly as Gabriel sobbed roughly into Castiel's neck as Dean softly smiled.

Sam broke into his own mess of tears, silently wiping them as Gabriel cried out all the emotions he couldn't voice, just gripping Castiel tightly. Once Gabriel had cried out he pulled back, before moving to hug Sam tightly just holding his mate, as he nuzzled against each other.

Castiel walked over to Dean, but kneeled down to look at Balthazar, who hid shyly behind Dean.

"Hey, Balthazar." Castiel smiled.

"H-hello." Balthazar whispered gripping Dean's leg scared.

"Do you know who this is, Balthazar?" Dean asked softly with a smile, kneeling down next to him. "This is your uncle Castiel. Remember I told you about him?"

"Uncle Castiel is the one that put the baby in your tummy?" Balthazar looked at him innocently as Dean blushed.

"W-Well, yeah." Dean laughed blushing as Castiel smiled. "He's also your papa's brother."

"I actually got you something too, Balthazar." Castiel smiled handing the small child a toy, as the child softly smiled at the toy.

"Hey, Balthazar. Why don't we play outside?" Sam offered, Castiel softly ruffled his hair, as the child moved to play outside, Sam, Benny and Gabriel followed him leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

Dean smiled at Castiel, who moved to hold his hands kissing his nose, happily just enjoying his mate. The cabin was small for a family so large, it was obvious they all shared two rooms. The house must have been cramped for them both, though it was obvious the pregnant omega's had shared a room judging by the baby supplies and makeshift cribs near the only two beds in the spare room.

Dean lead him towards it, taking Castiel's hand who walked with him, careful of the child's toys that scattered near the door.

"Don't mind the mess." Dean stated, as he moved to his makeshift bed, taking a seat with Castiel's help.

"I don't mind." Castiel stated honestly, looking around the white room. "So this is where our child will grow up?"

"Hopefully not." Dean breathed looking around. "I mean, Lucifer has made a lot of effort to make the room comfortable as it can be...but I'm hoping this...won't be permanent you know? You only able to visit us for a couple hours every Thursday... its not exactly paradise.... but if its what we must do, we will. We will make it work. The others won't mind helping out." Castiel looked at him sadly before holding his hand with a tight squeeze.

"We were just kids five and a half months ago..." Castiel breathed sadly. "Now we are deciding how our child will be raised without me....What happened?"

"Life I guess." Dean rested his head on Castiel's shoulder. " I guess it was time for us to grow up..." Castiel softly held him, as Dean snuggled close, just holding each other in silence for a bit. "...If it's a girl...I want to name her Ella." Dean breathed softly.

"I like Ella." Castiel confessed with a small smile. "If it's a boy?"

"Hm... Haven't found the right name yet." Dean smiled rubbing his belly.

"Maybe that's fate telling us it's a girl?" Castiel touched his stomach affectionately. "Maybe we have ourselves a little princess?"

"Maybe." Dean hummed closing his eyes. "I still say we should think out boy names."

"Alright, so...hm...how about Bond?" Castiel suggested.

"No." Dean scoffed.

"Parker?" Castiel asked.

"We are not naming our son after a fictional character." Dean stated sternly as Castiel sighed with a pout.

"Then I'm out of ideas." Castiel pouted as Dean softly chuckled enjoying their little family while they could.

Dean softly kissed Castiel's lips softly, as he tied the cloak back on Castiel. It was starting to turn dark, and Castiel had a long trip on horseback to the castle. Castiel rubbed Dean's belly, as watched Dean affectionately fuss over his clothes.

"This isn't goodbye." Dean stated. "I'll see you next week."

"I know." Castiel stated as he laughed at Dean's fussing.

"Have fun at your ball tomorrow." Dean breathed. "No dancing with any princes or princesses. Make sure you eat before you drink and make sure you drink water during the ball-"

"Dean. This is all my mother’s doing, this isn't a wild fun time for me. All I'll mostly do is greet the guest and take off with the cake to my room. I'd rather be here celebrating my birthday with you having amazing birthday sex." Castiel winked as he kissed Dean's mating mark as Dean laughed softly.

"Yeah, amazing birthday sex...." Dean stated pressing against him. "Hmm...you do know what sounds good right now? Rough hard hair pulling sex." Dean breathed against Castiel's ear, as Castiel went deep red, extremely turned on by that sentence alone.

"S-SAVE THAT FOR NEXT THURSDAY!" Castiel practically begged, loving Dean's uninnocent lustful mood swings as he reached for the door handle. "For the love of fucking god, Dean! You can't do this to me!" Castiel choked out an absolute mess as Dean smiled innocently watching Castiel scramble onto the horse horribly. "NEXT THURSDAY!"

"Maybe!" Dean called as Castiel choked out, tangled somehow on the saddle.

"M-MAYBE?!" Castiel cried out as the horse took off with him backwards and tangled on it, Benny shook his head following after him.

"I love you!" Dean laughed as he shook his head watching him till he was out of sight before Dean softly headed inside rubbing his stomach.

Dean kept his time as the others waited for Lucifer and Gordon to come home, cooking some food with whatever they had, Today's special was actually real spaghetti, Castiel had brought this visit. It was nice to see actual real food being served instead of random assortments of food.

Since Castiel's visits, he always went out of his way to spoil him with treats and foods. Dean always shared, though he had to admit the chocolate was the hardest to give away. Dean kept a bit for himself, which he had snuck when his cravings were strongest. Like now, where he sucked lightly on a small piece of chocolate as he stirred the sauce.

"Papa's home!" Balthazar laughed yanking Lucifer in by the hand, as Dean smiled turning.

"Welcome home." Dean asked, as Gordon came in with a basket full of groceries.

"Where do you want them?" Gordon asked, as Dean pointed to the fridge. Gordon started to put them away before stopping, looking at the food Dean was cooking. "That smells so fucking good!" Gordon stated wrapping an arm around his waist as Dean laughed.

"Want a taste?" Dean asked dipping his spoon into his sauce before offering it to Gordon, who happily tasted it.

"Heaven." Gordon smiled as he rubbed Dean's belly affectionately as the two laughed playfully. Lucifer watched them, his eyes never leaving Dean.

 __________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 "Are you sure you don't mind us going?" Sam asked the next day, as Dean rested against the door frame. Today was Castiel's birthday, and the whole country was in celebration of the king's birthday, Dean however was the only one not in the spirit of things, not willing to try to cover up and go out in the world and watch fireworks. Balthazar was real excited, and of course everyone else was excited for the food, free drinks and the overall party atmosphere.

"Yeah, I just want to take a bath and take a nap." Dean breathed tiredly.

"I don't like the idea of you alone." Sam breathed.

"Don't worry, Lucifer already agreed to stay with me." Dean rubbed his arms. "If I go I will just be a party pooper."

"Party pooper!" Balthazar laughed on Gordon's shoulders as they passed Dean in the doorway.

"Dean..." Sam breathed nervously.

"Just go. It isn't like we get another chance like this to actually have fun. Balthazar will love it and I'm sure you, Gordon and Gabriel will too." Dean stated. "Go! Have fun! Get me something." Sam let out a sigh before softly patting Dean's belly.

"Alright, I'll go." Sam smiled. "I'll get you and the baby a treat."

"Does that mean I get two treats?" Dean teased as Sam took Gabriel's hand.

"Maybe." Sam teased as they walked down the dirt path.

"Come on Uncle Sam! Hurry! We'll miss the fireworks!" Balthazar begged, hoping to get there before the sunset had completely gone. Dean smiled softly as a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Lucifer! You scared me!" Dean laughed, as Lucifer looked at him coldly.

"I started your bath." Lucifer stated as Dean slowly nodded, before Lucifer walked past him to get more water.

He was acting odd, though Dean couldn't put a finger on it, though he had the feeling it was about Michael. Knowing he should have been expecting this month, he tried not to be too hard on him. Dean softly walked towards the bathroom looking at the warm water before he started to slowly strip. Taking time to examine himself in the mirror, smiling at his large belly.

"I can't wait to meet you." Dean smiled taking off his glasses, and set them onto the sink before climbing into the Clawfoot tub. Sliding into the water, which was perfect as always. Even a bit more than usual. It was warmer even if it was from the well. Dean smiled as he ran a large sponge down his skin, taking great care in cleaning his belly and his swollen feet in the best way he could.

He paused lightly as he slid down till his face was half way submerged, making his belly look three times bigger than he was. Soon he wouldn't be able to see his toes or his feet, his belly would be so big he wouldn't be able to bend over without being top heavy. Dean couldn't take his smile off his face as a sharp kick from his belly made the water move, and Dean couldn't stop his laughter.

Sighing happily before he slid down completely into the water, holding his breath he enjoyed the water over his face. Softly letting air escape his nose, he opened his eyes at the footsteps entering. Seeing Lucifer looking down at him as he laid in the water, he closed his eyes expecting more water to be filled into the bathtub like always but something crushed onto his face roughly. Dean choked out in surprise, as he struggled under the water, his feet kicked roughly in the air, as his hands tried to yank off what held his face down.

His eyes opened, seeing under the disturbed water that is was Lucifer who held his face down hard. Trying to keep him pin under the water, Dean started to scratch, kick and thrash harder, as his whole body screamed for air. Lucifer was speaking but Dean didn't hear him as he tried to get his head over the water to no avail.

The first breath of water hurt and only made Dean choke and gag, fighting it out of his system but it only made him take in more water. His lungs hurt, and drowning? Yeah, it's a fucking bitch. His lungs felt like they were on fire, though they were filling with water. His body fought and fought to get air, but the fighting slowed. Soon it came to light twitches and last bursts of life, as his body started to slowly submitted into the water.

His vision fading as Lucifer started to easily take his hand away from his face, as the water stilled and Dean faded he finally heard what Lucifer was saying, watching as Dean's mating mark faded.

"I'm sorry." Lucifer choked sadly tears sliding down his face. "I had no other choice...." Everything went dark.

 

 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

**Castiel**

 

 

The ball was up in swing, the party loud and obnoxious and all Castiel wanted to do was crawl in bed and eat his birthday cake. He smile and nodded like he was suppose to, just wanting to escape the party. Taking a sip of his wine, he felt a sudden feeling of nausea, Feeling as though someone had kicked him in the gut. His head was spinning and his whole world seemed lost, as he fell to his knees. People gathered crying out, as Castiel gripped his mating mark. His head spinning he was unable to process what was going on, his mark healing against his fingers, It felt as though it was being burnt off. His eyes rolled into the back of his head he passed out, hitting the ground hard missing his mother nod her head in approval to Crowley, Crowley turned quickly walking away.

 

 

 

 

__________________________________________________________ 

**Michael**

 

 

Michael held his daughter close, as he sat in his small cage on the hillside, rocking the beautiful baby girl in his arms. His little one, who looked up at him with her big beautiful olive eyes, she made little gurgling noises. Smiling up at him, she softly reached up touching his face, as Michael smiled at her.

"My little Grace." Michael breathed kissing her little fingers, as she opened and closed her mouth happily, he ran his fingers through her beautiful curls, wrapped lovingly in her father's sweater. Michael only glanced up at yelling, seeing Lucifer arguing with two men, Michael moved to the cage shaking at the bars with one hand.

"GIVE ME MY MATE AND CHILD!" Lucifer argued trying to push past them. "IT'S DONE DAMN IT. GIVE ME MY FAMILY!"

"We need approval!" The men argue.

"Give them to him." Crowley's voice echoed as the man stepped out of the shadows, the men moved to the cage opening the doors to the cage, as Michael staggered out falling first onto his knees before bolting to Lucifer. Sobbing loudly as he collided with his mate, Lucifer instantly moved to pick him up. Michael held him weakly, as his other arm held their child, Lucifer walked away taking his mate and child quickly away and to freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH STORY. KEEP THAT IN MIND ;)


	15. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

 "Dean?!" Dean's eyes opened slightly as his vision faded in and out. 

 "Dean, open your eyes!" Dean's vision showed Lucifer cupping his face, lightly slapping his cheeks trying to gain a response as his vision faded again. 

  "Dean! Come on, Dean!" Dean came to a bit seeing Lucifer pressing a stethoscope to Dean's stomach, he listened intensely to his stomach, but the relief was a hard kick felt both by Dean and Lucifer. Lucifer breathed out in relief, as he ran his hand over Dean's stomach. "You're both okay Dean, You'll both be okay." Dean's vision faded as he passed out once again. 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean's eyes slowly opened to the sound of a baby crying. His eyes blinked tiredly as he slowly got his bearings. He was in an old hospital, at least something that looked like one. Abandoned and pretty tore up, the window was boarded was a good sign of abandonment. 

He moved his head to look towards the crying baby. A small curly haired girl laid curled up in a infant bed next to his neighbors bed. His bedmate facing away fast asleep, Dean studied the form who had an IV in his arms. Someone had been giving medical care to him, and when Dean noticed the IV in his own arm it was obvious someone cared for them both. 

Dean let out a weak sigh, as footsteps came up, echoing the empty halls. A man came to the crib rolling up his sleeves before picking up the baby inside. Dean recognized him almost instantly, he tensed as he squeezed his eyes shut as the monitor on the screen alerted Lucifer to his racing heartbeat. 

"Luc?" A tired voice spoke causing Dean to open his eyes. Seeing his bedmate had turned to face Lucifer and the crying child, groggy and tired. 

"It's okay, Mike. I got it." Lucifer softly pet his healthier mates face. Which Michael nodded tiredly at, but Michael's eyes fell on Dean which made him go wide eyed. 

"D-Dean?" Michael sat up and Lucifer turned. 

"Dean." Lucifer moved to him, but it caused Dean to back away afraid. Tears starting to fill the teens eyes as he shook involuntarily. "D-Dean I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't-"

Dean sobbed into the corner, as Michael touched Lucifer's shoulder. Lucifer got the hint moving away as Michael crawled up onto the bed being gentle. Moved into Michael's arms crying roughly, as Michael softly pet his hair letting him cry it out. 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean sat against the window looking out at the empty abandoned parking lot, his hand rubbed his stomach soothingly which only the hard kicks inside it brought him any comfort. Michael had went to take a shower in the connecting bathroom leaving Dean only when Dean insisted he was okay. Holding Grace as Michael showered so Michael could. 

Lucifer entered the room again, holding a bunch of fruit most likely scrounged from the trees outside. He held Grace over his belly, still rubbing his own belly. Lucifer walked over setting some fruit in Michael's bed before hesitantly setting some down on the end of Dean's bed. He moved to walk away but Dean's voice stopped him. 

"I get it...why you did it..." Dean breathed turning his attention to grace. "If I had to choose I guess I would have too."

"You were only out long enough to lose your mating mark." Lucifer stated as Grace started to fuss watching Dean kiss her nose before handing her over. " I revived you as soon as it faded...it was my condition of getting my family back. Killing you."

"D-does anyone know I'm alive?" Dean asked as Lucifer shook his head no. 

"Sam and everyone at the house know, I made sure to make contact with them once we were safely away. They will join us once they believe it is safe."

"A-And Cas?" Dean asked but Lucifer looked away. 

"There was no way to get a message across to him. It wasn't safe." Lucifer confessed. 

"So...Castiel thinks I'm dead?" Dean breathed upset. "How long have I've been out." 

"Three Days." Lucifer sat down at the chair next to him. "I came straight here, having the key to the spare old equipment I knew would be left behind and used what I had and made sure you both were okay..."

"A-are we?" Dean whimpered as Lucifer nodded.

"They are okay, Dean." Lucifer stated nodded. "You both are." Dean let out a breath of relief touching his stomach. "Everything is developing perfectly. You have what I can say is a perfectly healthy baby." Dean let out a tear instantly he wiped it away before turning angry. 

"Who gave you the order?" Dean looked up with tears of anger in his eyes. 

Lucifer sighed. 

"Who." Dean stated more insistently.

"Dean-" Lucifer looked conflicted. 

"WHO GOD DAMN IT!' Dean snapped. 

"Bela Novak." Lucifer breathed out as Dean shook his head no, moving to stand. Unable to believe what he was hearing. "Dean, careful." Lucifer worried but Dean ignored him. 

"C-Castiel's mother?" Dean choked out angrily. "W-Why...why would she want me dead?! Her son's fucking mate?! H...her fucking innocent grandchild?!" Dean angrily knocked over an old hospital TV, Lucifer moved to set grace into the crib. "T-That FUCKING bitch...Wh...why would she? W...why..." 

Dean started to collapse, but Lucifer caught him. Carefully bringing him back to the bed, as Dean broke into a mess of tears. 

"I need to tell Castiel. I-I need to warn him." Dean sobbed.

"The moment you step into that Castle, you'll be really dead." Lucifer warned as he wiped Dean's tears.   
"We have to warn him, Luc. If not something bads going to happen. I know it." Dean whimpered. "He has to know we are still alive."

"N-Neither one of us would get past the gate-" Lucifer stated. 

"But I would." Michael spoke gaining their attention, the two turned. "Just got to avoid the puta and her fuckboy, Crowley and I'm good. Not one would recognize me." 

"No way. That's too dangerous." Lucifer put his foot down on this. 

"Do not argue with me on this, Luc. I'm going. We owe him more than anything. Do not fight me on this." Michael shushed him in spanish as he moved to kiss his little baby girl who giggled at his movement. "Besides, Who takes too much notice in the help?" Michael grabbed an apple from the bed taking a bite.

 ____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Michael**

 

 

 

 

 Michael sat in the back of the abandoned van, sliding on his stolen uniform, Lucifer watched pouting and not very happy about this decision his eyes falling to all the exposed skin Michael showed in the small tight space. 

"You look like Grumpy cat." Michael teased as Lucifer raised an eyebrow but didn't comment still trying to be angry. Michael sighed blowing some hair out of his face before moving to sit on Lucifer's lap, looking him in the eyes, tenderly touching his face. "I'll be okay."

"I just got you back." Lucifer softly placed kisses on Michael's neck tenderly. "We are too old for this shit Michael...We are definitely closer to fifty than twenty. You know we were LUCKY to have Grace with no complications-"

"Hey. Hey. Screw you, I'm latino. I don't grow old. I grow round and conquer the world." Michael laughed as Lucifer shook his head. 

"I'm being serious." Lucifer stated with a small laugh.

"If you ask my mother, so am I." Michael laughed before sighing seeing Lucifer was upset. "Hey, Remember when I was pregnant with balthazar and I use to make you take the ferry to Pequeña roca every morning before work to get me handmade tamales from a little ma and pa restaurant on the island?"

"Yeah?" Lucifer asked wondering what the point was about this story. "I remember being pretty tired that pregnancy because I had to wake up every morning at five after getting home at one in the morning. What about it?"

"Nothing, I just thought it was funny." Michael laughed as Lucifer shook his head laughing, as he pulled Michael into a soft loving kiss. Softly letting their lips speak soft and loving words they couldn't speak before Michael softly pulled away breathing soft pants against each others lips. 

"I think...we've been separated way too long." Lucifer breathed kissing him multiple times, sliding his hands against Michael's waist. "I have to admit, seeing you in this kind of uniform again...it's bringing back some fantasies." Michael smiled affectionately. 

"Maybe once this is over." Michael started kissing him back softly. "Let's take some of those little blue pills, grandfather. Then maybe we can have some fun." 

"Rude." Lucifer breathed against his lips as Michael laughed affectionately, as Lucifer hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go, but he knew he couldn't keep him forever. Pulling back he sighed looking at him mate. "We'll be at the finish line."

"Unless I beat you there." Michael winked as he fixed his uniform before getting out, heading towards the front gate.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Really, it's so easy to sneak into the castle that Michael should have just been given a medal. A few spanish  words at the front guard and he just let him in, just look the part and speak a foreign language quickly like you had somewhere you have to be. They sort of just shrug you along without much effort. 

Michael was lucky t o still have a few friends in the castle service network to get a uniform and paperwork, that he was able to get in very easily. So Michael was the best choice to get into the castle, problem was he was the worse to find him. He had actually never seen King Castiel. So it was going to hopefully be easy to spot or he was going to talk to a lot of people. 

Pushing the laundry cart down the halls, he did very minimal work. His eyes checking every room, and obviously keeping his head down. What exactly did a king look like anyways? He moved to open a door, but stopped when voices behind the door caused him to stop. Michael recognized those voices...He pressed his ear to it listening behind the thick doors. 

"Has he woken up?" Crowley asked glancing at the king who laid motionless in his bed. 

"No." Bela sighed, outreaching her hand to softly touch his face. "Do you know what they call it? It's a rare condition...where losing your mate puts you into a coma...There is no medical reason why...they just...do...I believe...they die of a broken heart." She smiled softly tracing his face. 

"My queen?" Crowley asked. "If he dies?"

"A horrible tragedy if you ask me. The king's unfortunate circumstances." Bela smirked as she stood. "I'd rather him be happy with meg then comatosed... but with his mate unable to take the throne it falls to me." Bela leaned down kissing his forehead, before walking towards the door. "Long live the queen."

Michael was yanked away from the door, with a hand over his mouth, he struggled as he was yanked around the corner. Michael kicked and panicked but a voice against his ear made him be quiet. 

"Don't move." The voice spoke and Michael hesitantly stilled as the queen and Crowley walked by, but they were hidden enough not to be noticed. When the hand on his mouth slowly lowered, Michael turned to look at the man that had helped him. 

"Benny?" Michael breathed out instantly moving to hug him, Benny hugged him tightly. Burying his face into Benny's neck he gave him a full hearted hug. "I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too." Benny confessed touching Michael's face. 

"I didn't realize you still worked at the castle." Michael stated. "H-how's my sister?"

"She's...she's good... loves collecting animal blankets." Benny stated with a nod but a odd confusion on his face. "Wait, why are you here?" Michael looked towards Castiel's door as Benny looked down. "He's not doing...so well."

"Benny, listen to me. Dean is alive." Michael whispered as Benny blinked at him.

"W-What?" Benny stated. 

"Bela is the one who put the hit on him." Michael breathed out. "She's behind all of this."

"Shit." Benny breathed rubbing his face.

"We need to bring Castiel to Dean-" Michael started. 

"He can't be moved. Right now those machines are keeping him going. His vitals are getting worse and worse by the minute. We disconnect him, he could die before getting to Dean." Benny shook his head. "We'll have to bring Dean to him. Maybe Dean can snap him out of this."

"Dean is almost six months pregnant, he's not exactly easily snuck in." Michael breathed. 

"We have to try." Benny stated. "If the king doesn't wake up by tonight, they will crown that bitch as ruler by tomorrow morning." 

"If they find him, he could REALLY die!" Michael breathed rubbing bridge of his nose. 

"What choice do we have? He'll die without Dean." Benny stated. 

"Shit." Michael sighed. "It's going to be harder to bring in two people than one." 

"Well. Leave that part to me." Benny stated as talking made the two tense and move away from each other. "Go. Meet me in the back of the castle tonight at one am. I'll get you in."

"T-Thank you." Michael nodded as he grabbed his cart pushing it down the path walking away. 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean**

 

 

 

 

Dean sat at the hospital bed looking down at Grace who slept peacefully in her baby bed. Being alone in the quiet of the hospital bed really brought reality to the situation. Dean was going to be a dad. Dean was going to have a real human baby who needed him to care and love him. This wasn't his fifth grade pet fish. This was...his child. 

Dean smiled down at Grace who started to fuss, whimpering and kicking her little feet in her full blue onesie that covered her feet and hands. The start of tears started as Dean instantly started panicking, his face with conflict and confusion. He stood moving to the crib, he picked her up gently, rocking her in his arms. 

"G-Grace? W-What's wrong?" Dean breathed as the fusing turned into full on crying. "Do you need changing?" Dean asked as he moved to sniff her but smelled nothing. "Hungry? Shoot. I don't know, you can't be tired you just woke up. Do you want me to sing to you?" Dean tried singing which the baby slightly calmed for a moment before crying bloody murder. 

"I-I don't know what to do." Dean whimpered, only relief he heard was Michael and Lucifer walking down the hospital hall. He instantly moved to greet them carrying her in panic. 

"Awh. What's wrong?" Michael laughed affectionately, as he reached out for her taking her. Lifting her up he kissed her belly, before softly rocking her. 

"I-I didn't know what to do! I-I can't get her to stop crying! I-Is she sick?!" Dean panicked as Lucifer softly touched the teens shoulders. 

"Dean. It's okay. Calm down. She's fine." Lucifer comforted him.

"T-Then why is she crying?" Dean breathed in tears.

"See Dean." Michael cooed. "Babies can't talk and everything is a chaotic mess right now in their lives. This is the worst thing they have experienced. End of the world. yada yada. So everything's scary and everything's crazy. Think about it this way, they were just floating around happily warm and cozy in your belly like yours is and in a second they aren't. So they are going to panic over everything. You just got to figure out what exactly they are panicking over. Can you tell me what you think it is?"

"She's cold?" Dean asked not really getting it.

"Not exactly." Michael stated affectionately, as he moved to his daughter's covered hands, and softly removed that part of the onesie exposing her little hands. Grace's cries came to a halt as her fingers were happily moved with freedom. "See, I cover her at night so she doesn't scratch herself since we can't cut her nails yet. She doesn't see her fingers and she freaks like someone cut them off."

"You are so good at this." Dean looked down ashamed he didn't see it. 

"Trust me. We were a mess our first child. This whole thing? Comes with years of experience." Michael stated kissing his babies face before handing her to Lucifer. "Don't worry you and Cas will get there."

"Speaking of Cas. D-Did you see him?" Dean asked as Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks. 

"Dean...Castiel...He's...in a coma." Michael breathed sadly. "Losing you and the baby did a number on him. H-He's just not waking up." 

"W-...What do we do?" Dean asked as Michael softly helped him sit in a nearby chair.

"We are hoping bringing you to him might wake him." Michael stated. "Maybe hearing your voice will wake him up."

"And if that doesn't work?" Dean breathed.

"I-I honestly don't know Dean. This is the best plan we got." Michael choked out as Dean covered his face. 

"I have to just hope then that a fairy tale ending just sort of happens? That I sleepy beauty him and he just fucking wakes up?" Dean hissed.

Michael sighed as Dean angrily turned walking away. 

"Dean! Where are you going?" Lucifer asked worried. 

"Taking a shower!" Dean snapped just wanting to get away, just wanting to be alone. Getting into the bathroom, he locked the door and turned on the shower. Taking off his clothes he climbed in, sliding down the wall, he just cried.

 __________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean held himself as they waited in the bushes behind the castle, Lucifer by his side though it had caused a huge fight between Michael and Lucifer. Michael saying it should be him going but Lucifer retorted that this was all his fault and he needed to make things right. After a hour argument, Lucifer gave Michael a light sedative disguised as vitamins which knocked him out before they left. Don't quote Dean on this but he's pretty sure Michael was going to kill Lucifer when he woke.

"Think he'll forgive me?" Lucifer asked with a nervous chuckle. 

"Did you sign a prenup?" Dean scoffed.

"That bad?" Lucifer stated nervously as Dean stared at him unamused.

"Michael?" A voice whispered, as the two popped their head over the bushes. Seeing Benny blinking at them, looking at them confused. "Lucifer? What are you-"

"I thought it would be better not to put my omega in danger." Lucifer stood and moved to help the young pregnant omega up. 

"Lucifer you are too high profile." Benny snapped. "This is why I expected Michael to come! If anyone recognizes you-"

"They won’t." Lucifer breathed as Benny handed them the uniform. Lucifer stripped first sliding on the the one piece uniform, stating he was from laundry. 

"A-And me?" Dean asked as Benny moved the laundry cart close to him. 

"Found the biggest laundry basket I can find. It's...going to be hard to get you in and out but you should be comfortable...ish." Benny confessed as Dean nodded. Lucifer picked Dean up, easily sliding him into the basket, before gently sliding clothes on him. 

"You okay, Dean?" Lucifer asked.

"Y-Yeah." Dean called from under the clothes. "Just...smells." Benny smile affectionately, softly patting the lump. Dean softly touched his belly, nervously as Lucifer started to push his cart. 

"Keep your head down and pray you don't get recognized." Benny stated, as Lucifer pushed the cart towards the bedroom. 

 _________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Dean only felt relief when the clothes came off of him, He felt arms help him out of the basket. He nearly cried out in relief, his eyes scanning the room, when his eyes fell on Castiel. He instantly bolted to Castiel, cupping and kissing his face sadly. 

"Cas? Wake up! I-It's me." Dean cried touching his pale face, tears forming his eyes as he glanced down at the tubes and wires connected to the king. He was so sick, his skin felt so cold. Dean looked up at the medical equipment looking at readings he couldn't understand.

Lucifer glanced down at his brother, softly reaching down to touch his forehead, before checking the readings on the machines. 

"P-Please wake up." Dean whimpered placing Castiel's hand to his belly, the baby moved under his touch as Dean was becoming a mess with tears and snot. "Y-You are a doctor! D-Do something!" 

"I'm..sorry..." Lucifer breathed his voice faltering. "H...His vitals keep falling. He's not...improving...I...It might be too late." 

"N-No!" Dean whimpered, burying his face into Castiel's neck, as the machines started to alarm, Lucifer looked down at Castiel.

"He's flatlining." Lucifer breathed in panic, Dean yanked away as Lucifer moved to Castiel, starting to give him CPR, as Dean covered his mouth. 

"P-Please don't die! please!" Dean sobbed touching his leg with such sadness. "C-Cas..." 

"We need to go-" Benny stated moving to grab Dean, but a gun to his head made him stop.

"Leaving so soon?" Crowley smirked, as another soldier placed a gun to Lucifer's head, forcing his hands behind his back tying them behind his back. Pinning Lucifer and Benny against the wall roughly, as they kept their guns on them. Bela walking in she smirked at Dean, looking rather amused.

"If it isn't the Campbell brat." Bela chuckled, Dean glared at her. "I see you failed to kill one miserable teenager, Lucifer." 

"Leave him alone!" Lucifer growled but a hard hit with the gun made him fall to the floor. Crowley kept the gun on Benny who kept him from moving. 

"Do you know how much trouble you caused me?" Bela asked Dean, not waiting for an answer she backhanded him in the face. Dean whimpered holding his nose, looking at her as blood spilled from it, his glasses ajar on his face. "No matter." Bela smirked as she unplugged Castiel's machine. 

"NO! H-He'll die!" Dean sobbed. "Please! Don't let him die!" He cried out as she gripped his jaw. 

"Awh, don't worry little dove." Bela smirked. "As soon as the crown touches my head in the morning, I'll take off your little head." Bela threw his face away from his grasp, Soldiers grabbed for Dean, as Dean moved burying himself into Castiel, sobbing loudly as he moved to kiss and hold Castiel.

"PLEASE! CASTIEL WAKE UP! CASTIEL!" Dean sobbed as he was pulled away, his hands clawed Castiel's hand trying to hold on. "PLEASE! CASTIEL! DON'T LET HER TAKE US!" Dean sobbed louder as his hand was yanked away from Castiel's who fell lifeless back onto the bed. "CAS!" Dean screams echoed down the hall till it had faded, Bela looked down at her son smirking before she walked down the hall. Her heels clicked at her leaving, missing the small twitch from Castiel's hand.


	16. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

Tears filled the teen’s eyes once again when he couldn't believe they would. He was sure he had cried it all out last night, when the baby kept him awake with the life in his stomach. Today he will be executed. Today he will die. 

"Dean?" Lucifer called from the next cell, barely functioning from the head injury he endured. It was still bleeding, held tightly with a terrible wrap from Benny's shirt from the cell next to him. "Did you sleep?"

"No." Dean sniffed. "I wanted to spend as much time as I could with them." Dean touched his stomach, he was so tired it was obvious in his face. "I didn't even settle on a baby name if it was a boy."

Benny and Lucifer exchanged looks knowing choosing one was pointless at this point but they were being strong for the teen. 

"Do you need suggestions?" Benny offered. 

"I would like that." Dean sniffed with a nod. 

"How about Conner? Anthony?" Benny started as Dean shook his head no. 

"No. They don't seem like any of those names." Dean gave a small smile, tears sliding down his face.

"Picky." Benny chuckled. 

"Why don't you describe what kind of a child he is?" Lucifer offered.

"I think if the baby is outspoken. They will be full of energy. They’ll never want to sit down. They will be loud but kind with their words. They will be friendly to everyone they meets, not a shy bone in their body. They will be the type to make conversations with strangers. Make friends super easily. Be brave but will cry about the monsters in their closet." Dean laughed affectionately rubbing his stomach. "You will be such a handful for your daddy and me." 

Lucifer smiled sadly as Dean cooed affectionately at his belly tracing the word love to his belly.

"I can't wait to meet them." Lucifer smiled as Dean smiled back. 

"You'll love them. Grace will have a little one to play with in a few months." Dean wiped his tears. Lucifer wondered if Dean believed what he said to be true or was the denial the only comfort he was able to embrace at the current moment. "We can have picnics, and play dates."

"We'd love that." Lucifer smiled softly. 

"I can't wait to show the baby the world out here. It might be terrible right now but it will be good soon." Dean smiled sadly. "By the time you come out I promise daddy and I will have made it better. Daddy promised." Dean started to burst into tears crying into his hands, as Lucifer reached into the cage for Dean the best he could taking his hand. 

"Hey hey. Let's go back to baby names." Lucifer smiled softly. 

"O-okay." Dean sniffed weakly. 

"I heard Lucifer was a wonderful name." Lucifer teased as Dean chuckled softly. 

"From who? You?" Dean smiled cheering up a bit. "It's a terrible name."

"One. Rude." Lucifer started as Dean shook his head rubbing his stomach. "Did Castiel ever tell you his middle name?"

"N-no. I didn't know he had one." Dean sniffed. 

"Rumor was, Castiel hated his middle name so he hid it from the public." Lucifer chuckled. "No one knows it. No one but the royal family anyways. Before I left. Our mom told me the name." 

"What was it?" Dean asked curiously as Benny glanced around. 

"I got to whisper it. It is the royal family secret." Lucifer stated as Dean moved closer pressing against the bars. Lucifer whispered it as Dean pulled back and smiled. 

"I like it." Dean smiled affectionately rubbing belly. 

"I knew you would." Lucifer smirked. "Plus it's my job as an older brother to be a piece of shit and torture my brother. I have many years to torture him with." Dean smiled laughing softly. 

"I think that name will work." Dean smiled happily, as the door opened to the prison section of the castle. Crowley walked in, with three guards, nodding his head at Dean. The men moved to him opening the cell and grabbed him roughly. 

"NO, NO, NO!" Dean screamed kicking and thrashing. "PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!" Dean cried out as he was dragged away, being yanked from Lucifer's grasp.

"LEAVE HIM BE! HE'S JUST A KID! TAKE ME FIRST! PLEASE!" Lucifer hissed, but Crowley smirked grabbing his chin. 

"You're all going up to see the queen." Crowley nodded to the cells. The other men grabbed Lucifer as Crowley moved to Benny's cell. Holding a gun on him, he forced Benny to his knees, having them follow. 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Sacks with eye holes and gags being forced on their faces as their hands were forced behind their backs. Tied tightly with ropes, so tight they were losing circulation. Dean whimpered behind his mask as he was forced up a long flight of stairs to the sunlight. Dean squeezed his eyes shut in pain, as he was forced to his knees. A soldier held him down by the shoulder as Lucifer and Benny were forced to their knees next to him. The crowd was cheering as the queen wearing such beautiful robes stood before them high on the castle platform, standing right next to Dean and the others. 

"My good people. As your queen under these unfortunate circumstances I must make choices that I don’t like to make. As you know my son and your king Castiel was in a coma after losing his precious mate. He loved him so much he decided not to live without him, but before he had a chance to decide if he could go on. These three men came in and murdered your king." Bela spoke as the people booed, loud angry screams of protest, wanting them dead. 

Lucifer’s muffled protests went unheard by the people as a guard hit him hard in the face shutting him up. 

"It is my greatest regret I couldn't save my son... But I will bring justice by killing the men responsible." Bela stated as the people cheered. "I, today in great sadness, must be the judge and jury because of how unjust these crimes were. I sentence these men to a public execution, starting with their leader."

Dean was forced off his knees, thrashing and kicking as Benny tried to get up earning himself a hard hit with a gun. 

Forcing Dean towards the stone slab with a groove for the neck in place, the stone covered with old dry red blood. Dean screamed harder, forcing his feet to push back against the stone so they couldn't put him down. A hard hit to Dean's legs caused the prince to scream as his legs caved. They forced him on his knees in front of the slab and they forced him to align his neck. Not being tender to his belly that slammed against the slab again and again.

Dean tried to pull away struggling to get his hands free as they pinned him by his tied hands. Dean whimpered as the executioner raised the axe holding it above his head. Waiting for the queen's signal as the queen glanced over the teen before nodding her head. 

Dean felt a tear slide down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. The axe fell, but the sound of metal hitting metal made Dean's eyes open. Looking up he saw Castiel holding a sword against the executioner, stopping the falling blade. 

Dean whimpered a muffled response as Castiel slammed into the executioner knocking him away before kicking the guard off of Dean. 

"What?!" Bela snapped as two arrows went into the guards holding Lucifer and Benny. The men fell over as a cloaked archer jumped onto the ledge from the roof, then sliced free their wrists. 

Benny freed himself taking a sword from the archer before stopping an attack from Crowley shoving him back against the wall. Lucifer pulled off his mask and ripped off his gag. He gratefully moved to take a sword too but the back of the sword was slammed into Lucifer's nose. 

"OUCH?!" Lucifer hissed as the archer slammed into his hands. 

"Now we are even!" The archer hissed in spanish, as Lucifer cringed knowing that voice. 

"H-Honey." Lucifer cringed as Michael kicked a guard off the ledge before turning and slapping Lucifer multiple times. "OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!"

"Stupid!" Michael slapped him yelling in spanish one more time for good measure before going back to the fight.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Castiel shoved the blade into the solider that attempted to get up, before kneeling to Dean freeing him. Slicing the rope to get his wrists free, he pulled the hood off. Dean ripped the gag from his mouth, as he looked at Castiel, becoming a complete mess the very second. Castiel smiled tenderly at him before Dean slowly moved to hug him. Tenderly nuzzling him as he buried his face into his neck. 

"Miss me?" Castiel said with a chuckle rubbing Dean's back soothingly. 

"N-no..." Dean sobbed into his neck as Castiel touched his stomach. Dean softly pulled back.

"Are you both okay?" Castiel asked seriously as Dean sniffed. 

"I-I don't know. I haven't felt them kick in a bit." Dean sniffed touching his stomach. 

"They will be okay Dean." Castiel cupped his face fixing his glasses before he softly touched his stomach. Holding his hand there before moving Dean's hand to it. Feeling movement against their hands, Dean felt a tear slid down his face in relief. "See? Dean. There they are. See? They are okay. Okay?" Dean nodded weakly before looking past him in surprise."I'll have a doctor-"

"Castiel!" Dean cried out, as Castiel quickly flipped his sword and twisted, slamming it deep into Bela's gut. Bela choked out in surprise, dropping the knife in her hand as she looked down at the wound in her gut. She touched it in shock as Castiel pulled the sword out and turned to stand as he looked at his mother who fell back. She backed away on her hands and knees. 

"Castiel! P-please! I-I'm your mother..." Bela choked as she left a blood trail in her wake. Castiel stood behind her following her angrily. 

"Mother? A mother does not try to take her son's throne. A mother doesn't try to assassinate her son. A mother does not try to execute her son's mate and child!" Castiel hissed as she backed up against the stone ledge pressing the sword against his throat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't-" 

"Castiel stop! She's not worth it!" Dean moved to him. "It’s over. She lost. She will never be the queen. You are a better person than her, without murdering!"

"You know, we’ve murdered a lot of people already Dean. Like that guy. Pretty sure he's dead." Castiel pointed to a soldier lifeless body on the ground behind them. Dean blinked opening and closing his mouth, as Bela stood slowly holding a rock. 

"Sorry for caring what exactly our child sees!" Dean snapped. 

"Our child can't see shit yet. So murdering now doesn't count!" Castiel defended crossing his arms. 

"Like they can't hear your potty mouth either?!" Dean snapped. 

"You say worse things in bed." Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! You know what? Murder her! Who cares! Murder doesn't count if the baby can't see." Dean put his hands on his hips as Bela raised a rock. 

"Then we are in agreement?" Castiel scoffed.

"Fine!" Dean snapped. 

"Fine!" Castiel snapped and kicked his mother roughly over the edge. They both turned and cringed watching her fall and tumble down the side of the castle. Dean squeezes his eyes shut before she finally hit the ground. "It is so much less messy in the movies."

"I-I think I'm going to be sick." Dean covered his mouth. 

"Whoa is that her brain?" Castiel questioned as Dean hurled over the edge. "Did you just throw up on my dead mother?" Castiel chuckled.

"I am not in the mood. I want a mint and a check up." Dean stood pulling away from the edge wiping his mouth. 

"But babe. I want to kiss you." Castiel chuckled amused by his mate’s mood swings, lightly pulling him by the belt. "That's what the hero does after saving his damsel." Castiel leaned in to kiss him but Dean's hand stopped him. 

"You don’t get a kiss unless you have a mint. You get a kiss. I get a mint. You get a kiss." Dean stated as Castiel chuckled pulling Dean close. Dean likely protested but submitted. Dean let his alpha hold him and Castiel softly nuzzled their noses together which seemed to calm his omega. 

Lightly rocking him close in his arms as Dean stared into his eyes. Softly leaning up smiling as they stared into each others’ eyes, Dean lightly kissed him. Castiel tenderly kissed back softly, holding Dean's chin as their lips softly. When the kiss broke Castiel chuckled resting his head on his forehead. 

"I thought you wouldn't kiss me without a mint?" Castiel breathed.

"That was the kiss for the heroic rescue." Dean breathed. "Hope you liked it. It was gross." Castiel chuckled at Dean's remark. 

"I haven't been able to hold my mate in public for years. I'd happily kiss you all gross." Castiel breathed. 

"I'm technically not your mate anymore." Dean mumbled being bratty while Castiel was still holding his chin.

"Well, as your king, I order we ratify that after a check up." Castiel leaned forward nipping at Dean's neck.

"Technically, she's the queen. You need to be reinstated." Dean mumbled as Castiel smirked at his mate. 

"Did I mention I love you?" Castiel smirked kissing Dean again.

"No, Castiel this is serious. There is like no government for our country. This is like a serious issue-" Dean stated seriously as Castiel slobbered him in kisses. 

"I love when you say 'our'." Castiel smiled in between kisses.

"Well, 'our' fist is about to punch you if you don't get off." Dean shook his head before contradicting himself and kissed back roughly. Holding him tight as they made out, holding each other tightly. Castiel's hand sliding under Dean's shirt as a hard kick broke the heated kiss. 

The parents panted against each other before looking down at the belly in between them before glancing up at each other. 

"Check up?" Castiel panted. 

"Check up." Dean breathed before kissing him heatedly again, as Castiel TRIED to lead him inside. 

 _____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid on the palace hospital wing, Castiel holding his hand tightly as Dean squeezed his eyes shut at the feel of the gel. It was so weird to have a real medical check up. Castiel nuzzled his scared mate, as the doctor slid the equipment onto his stomach. For the first time the expecting parents got to see an image of their forming child. 

Dean covered his mouth as tears slid down his face, Castiel laughed happily. Reaching over to touch the screen ad trace the little nose and features. 

"Everything seems fine, my king." The doctor spoke. "Would you like to know the gender?" 

The parents looked at each other before nodding, squeezing their hands tightly together as the doctor moved the image a bit. 

"Well my king, it looks as though we will be welcoming a young prince into the world." The doctor smiled pointing to the image. 

"A-a little boy." Castiel choked out as Dean pulled him into a hard kiss. Castiel kissed him back holding each other tightly as tears fell from the parents’ eyes. Castiel opened his eyes staring at Dean before lovingly rubbing their noses together before Castiel pulled back wiping his tears happily looking at the ultrasound again. "God. A baby boy. We are having a baby boy."

"Our little Pagan Novak." Dean cooed sliding his hand over his belly as Castiel twitched. 

"WHO TOLD YOU?!" Castiel choked out his face turning deep red. 

"It's a cute name." Dean smiled with chuckle as Castiel heard uncontrollable laughter from the window of the room seeing Michael, Lucifer and Benny watching in. Lucifer in uncontrollable laughter. 

"His middle name is Pagan? Isn't that a girl's name?" Michael smiled. 

"What is he? A God damn hippie?" Benny asked.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Castiel stood and Lucifer seeing the impending danger backed it down the hall, the young prince right behind him leaving a room of laughter that rang in the castle for the first time in a long time.

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Seven months later**

 

 

 

 

 "And if that dog named Rover won't bark." Dean cooed rocking a small four month baby boy in his arms. Pagan was almost fully asleep in Dean's arms, the only movement was his lips in a very subtle sucking motion. One of his little hands covered his face and the other  was tenderly being stroked by Dean. Castiel opened the door, almost hissing at the squeaking noise the door made. The parents exchanged looks of worry but the baby remained asleep. 

"Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart." Dean smiled at Castiel who came over smiling down at the sleeping black haired boy in his mate's arms. Castiel leaned down kissing his little nose.

"And if that horse and cart fall down." Dean sang as Castiel gently took Pagan from Dean. The baby let out a soft snort, twitching his hands lightly but remained asleep. Castiel softly laid him into the elephant crib and Dean placed the baby elephant stuff toy next to him smiling at the baby.

"You'll still be the sweetest baby in town." Dean finished smiling down at the baby fast asleep in the crib. Dean softly laid his head on Castiel's shoulder. Just watching the baby sleep. Castiel carefully moved reaching up to turn on the mobile.

Dean softly took Castiel's hand and squeezed it gaining Castiel's attention. He ushered him towards the door and then pulled him along. Dean grabbed the baby monitor before walking out and Castiel was careful when closing the door. Dean and Castiel snuck away before anyone noticed. 

**_________________________________________________________________________**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel**

 Dean was pushed back against the door of the laundry room hard, in lustful kisses. Castiel gripped Dean's hair roughly tangling himself into it as their tongues danced across each others. The laundry room wasn't exactly romantic but between Castiel's duties as king and the baby they came here not to be found for the king duties. They always kept the baby monitor on them out of habit now in case the baby cried.

Castiel's hand slid across the bare torso Dean's shirt showed when he raised his hands. Touching the pregnancy baby fluff from Pagan Dean carried. Dean broke the kiss panting, as he lustfully nipped at Castiel's neck. 

"W-we should get inside before someone sees us." Dean breathed already unbuckling his alpha's pants moving to grip him needily. "We have no idea how much time we have till Pagan wakes up and I don't want a quicky." Dean licked up his neck being more lustful than normal. 

"My god." Castiel moaned, his eyes flashing amber as he pulled Dean into a hard kiss, forcing the door behind him open. He stumbled back into the laundry room pulling Dean's hair who moaned at the roughness. 

Castiel bit roughly at Dean's neck making the omega whimper in lust, moving to bend him over the washing machine. Dean abruptly slammed his hands against the machine roughly stopping the contact. 

"Not on my stomach." The omega growled, taking Castiel off guard with the glowing green eyes.

He was very serious and might have actually killed him if he tried. Castiel let go, taken aback by his Omega's aggressive behavior as Dean turned forcing Castiel's shirt off. The omega hopped on the washing machine, he pulled Castiel by his belt loop. Dean unbuckled his own pants forcing them down kicking them off.

"Naked. Now." The omega growled as Castiel stumbled taking off his clothes as Dean took off his own shirt. Once naked, Dean pulled the alpha back against him kissing him hungrily. "Fuck me. Hard."

Castiel was taken aback as he crushed his lips onto his Omega's, god Dean was already fucking dripping in need. Dean was already leading him towards his hole, which made Castiel growl, his eyes flashing amber. 

The omega whimpered in pleasure as the alpha entered him rocking hard and needily into him. Dean was fucking sexy. The omega screamed in pleasure, growling, biting and clawing. In all their sex sessions, Dean never was like this. 

Dean leaned back letting himself be pounded by the alpha, biting into his own hand as he laid awkwardly against the washing machine and wall. 

Castiel had never been this rough with the omega. Ever. Even during their rough sex the worse thing he ever left on Dean's skin was a hickey. Dean however wanted to be bruised. He wanted to be marked. Wanted him to bite him. Dean rocked like a rag doll on the washing machine as the alpha granted him every request. The last bite drawing blood as Dean moaned and screamed in pleasure.

"YES! YES! DON'T STOP! YES! ALPHA! FUCK ME!" Dean screamed throwing his head back, as the thrusts continued. Castiel's hard cock started knotting in Dean as Dean dug his nails into Castiel's back.

When their orgasms came, it was hard. Dean violently shaking as Castiel came deep inside his little omega. Dean nuzzled him needily and tiredly for the affection the sex left out. Which Castiel happily gave, both a complete mess of scratches, bruises and bites. 

No one spoke, nuzzling each other and cuddling being the only exchange between the two till Castiel's knot had calmed. When Castiel pulled out. Dean whimpered at the loss but he seemed back to normal calm omega fixing his glasses. Castiel stared at him like he had six heads as Dean glanced around for a cloth to clean himself with. Seeming to be very serious like he normally was. 

"Hand me something to clean myself with." Dean asked as Castiel glanced around tossing him Dean's underwear. Dean looked annoyed but cleaned himself none the less.

Castiel reached up watching the shaky omega clean his stomach of cum. He reached for his bong, which he stored in there with his stash. Filling the bowl, he watched Dean. Yeah. Dean was acting weird. 

"You in heat?" Castiel looked him over. Dean seemed taken aback as Castiel filled the bong.

"What? No." Dean scoffed as he climbed off the washing machine throwing his cum soaked underwear into the washing machine before collecting his clothes from the floor. 

"I've never seen you in heat." Castiel stated. 

"At this rate you are never going to." Dean scoffed annoyed as he moved to sit on the washing machine again. Dean threw on his shirt, as Castiel took a hit holding it in his lungs. Dean sighed noticing he grabbed the wrong pants. "Can you hand me my pants?" 

Castiel nodded letting it out, coughing roughly, he handed Dean his pants. Dean immediately started to slide the pants on. Castiel held out the bong to Dean, who shook his head. 

"Sure you don't want a hit?" Castiel asked already starting his second hit. 

"Can't." Dean stated sounding annoyed while putting on his shoes. "I'm pregnant." Castiel hummed not really registering it as he sucked air into his lungs. The second it clicked Castiel stopped sucking the air. Instantly coughing roughly, his lungs burning as Dean began to calmly tie his shoes only stopping when the room had grown silent. Dean slowly looked up seeing the emotion filled alpha. 

"W- what?" Castiel choked out as Dean sat up. Castiel's hands moving to touch Dean's stomach standing between his legs with care as Dean's hard exterior melted looking at Castiel tenderly. "Are you sure?"

Dean was silent as he moved to pull something from his back pocket, pulling out an ultrasound photo. Castiel shakily took the photo, sliding his fingers over the beautiful picture. 

"How long?" Castiel choked out.

"It’s about four months." Dean confessed. "I, I thought it was weird that I wasn't losing the weight even when I exercised. The mood swings and the fact I hadn't gotten my heat. Lucifer said it would take a couple months to return to normal heat cycles... But when it never returned I went for a checkup. And…"

Castiel continued to stare down at the photo of the ultrasound running his fingers over it affectionately as tears slid down down his face. 

"Say hello to Princess Ella." Dean finished as Castiel lifted his head in surprise, looking at the ultrasound and then at Dean. 

Before carefully moving in for a hug as Dean buried his face and took a deep breath which comforted him. Castiel held him tenderly before letting go. Dean lifted up his shirt exposing his barely showing belly. Castiel moved to his knees touching his stomach ever so softly. He moved placing a kiss on Dean's belly as he smiled at his beautiful baby girl. 

"Hello Ella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Well everyone that is the end of buds and roses. I never expected a small story about a pot smoking omega to get a lot of traction but I'm glad it did. I loved writing it. I hope you enjoyed it. Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to the beta: MaMo! You are amazing and you made this story great!


End file.
